


Ловушка невидимости

by badweather, FoggyFeline71, lintares



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Multi, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badweather/pseuds/badweather, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintares/pseuds/lintares
Summary: Авторское видение третьего сезона. Кластер попадает в неприятности, вступив в борьбу с ОБО, а Вольфганг пытается разрушить эту организацию изнутри.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Invisibility Trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851792) by [LettersfromLaika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersfromLaika/pseuds/LettersfromLaika). 



> Написано после второго сезона, но до последнего спешла.

Вода.  
  
Вода холодила пальцы, создавая небольшие водовороты на границе с воздухом. Мелкие волны касались груди, успокаивая покалывание от электрических разрядов, от которых все еще горела кожа.  
  
Кто-то взял его за руку. Вольфганг устал, отчетливо ощущая, как затекает в неудобном положении шея, но посмотрел в сторону, откуда появилась рука.  
  
— Бля.  
  
Кала, безмятежно висевшая в воздухе слева от него, недоуменно вздернула бровь.  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Я не умер, — простонал он. Взгляд опять перестал фокусироваться. В тот момент было необычайно тяжело принять какое-нибудь решение. В голове промелькнула мысль, что у него, возможно, сотрясение.  
  
Кала многозначительно молчала, пока не сообразила, что сам Вольфганг не ответит.  
  
— Что натолкнуло тебя на подобные мысли?  
  
Вольфганг вздохнул, почувствовав, как вода впитывается в отросшую бороду, покрытую спекшейся кровью и потом.  
  
— Я почему-то уверен, что такие, как я, не попадают после смерти туда же, куда такие, как ты. — В порядке эксперимента он прищурился, глядя на Калу, закрывая то один глаз, то второй. — Я ожидал больше огня и вечных мук.  
  
— Хм. — Это междометие Вольфганг научился распознавать как несогласие. В ожидании контраргументов он почти сумел улыбнуться. Губы словно одеревенели. Когда он последний раз улыбался? Определенно до того, как попал сюда.  
  
— Хм, — повторила она, отпустила руку Вольфганга, поддерживая его голову и плечи, чтобы он не погрузился в воду с головой. Кажется, было неглубоко, но Вольфганг даже не мог представить, что встанет на ноги. Он почувствовал холодное прикосновение ее обручального кольца к коже.  
  
— Я не верю в ад. Но считаю любопытным тот факт, — продолжила Кала, — что ты веришь, учитывая твой прежний скептицизм по поводу желания Бога вмешиваться в наше существование.  
  
— Не вижу противоречия: наказание всегда нас догоняет, даже если вознаграждения не приходят. — Вольфганг почти пожал плечами.  
  
Он наконец почувствовал запах хлорки. Оказывается, они были в бассейне. Вольфганг постарался об этом не думать, вспоминать о знакомых местах было небезопасно.  
  
— Прости, — прошептала Кала. Ее мокрые, гладкие как шелк волосы касались его руки. — Я хотела вызволить тебя отсюда.  
  
— Все нормально.  
  
Неправда. В жизни Вольфганга в последнее время многое пошло не так, но сейчас это не важно. Он хотя бы понимал, почему кластер первым выступил против Уисперса. Его затопило чувство вины, темное и липкое, как патока.  
  
— Он знает, как тебя зовут. — Слова как будто царапали горло. — Он знает, кто ты. — Он с трудом повернул голову. Не существовало хорошего способа выразить стыд. — Я... подвел тебя, — наконец сформулировал он.  
  
— Ты не виноват, — пробормотала Кала — как и ожидалось. Она, в отличие от Вольфганга, не умела ненавидеть. — Никто не выдержал бы такого обращения.  
  
Вольфганг попытался сосредоточиться на ее лице, но видел только светлый овал в обрамлении темных локонов.  
  
— Я должен был справиться, — тяжело дыша, в итоге ответил он. — Я должен был выдержать.  
  
Но эта агония отличалась от всего его предыдущего опыта. Она была хуже халатного отношения к воспитанию дяди-опекуна, оставлявшего юного Вольфганга на милость профессиональных наемных убийц. Хуже неуклюжего зашивания подозрительных ран, хуже избиений со стороны отца, страшных из-за их непредсказуемости.  
  
Тогда мог пострадать только сам Вольфганг. Ему не нужно было никого защищать. Он мог отступить, свернуться в клубок в темном углу разума, созданного специально для таких случаев, и переждать.  
  
Но в этот раз даже думать было небезопасно. Сейчас у него не было убежища. В темный угол пробрались чужие люди.  
  
Его разум теперь принадлежал Кале. Вольфганг даже не понял, когда она заняла столько места в его сердце. Пострадав, он побежал к Кале, не осознавая, что сделал такой выбор. А теперь ОБО знали ее имя. На секунду боль скрутила позвоночник — Кала начала несильно массировать ему спину.  
  
— Очень приятно, — наконец выдохнул он, когда поддерживающие его руки разминали затекшие мышцы.  
  
Кала хмыкнула.  
  
— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать. — Выражение ее лица стало немного робким. — Я хотела, чтобы ты проснулся в уютном месте.  
  
— Спасибо. — Иронию в его голове было едва слышно. Глаза закрывались от усталости, Вольфганг почуял едва заметный запах ее волос, смешанный с запахом хлорки, это всколыхнуло более приятные воспоминания.  
  
— Найти бассейн оказалось на редкость легко, — продолжила Кала. — Кажется, Райли знает все закоулки этого...  
  
— Замолчи, — прервал ее Вольфганг, приоткрыв один глаз. — Говорить небезопасно.  
  
— У нас Уисперс, что еще они могут сделать?  
  
— Подозреваю, много что. — Если Вольфганг и был в чем-то уверен, так в этом. Он не ждал передышки, пока по-настоящему не освободится от ОБО, пока не выстрелит в голову Уисперсу и собственными глазами не увидит, как из него уходит жизнь.  
  
Кала вздохнула, словно могла прочитать его мысли, мягко поцеловала его в губы (ее были блаженно прохладные, как вода в бассейне).  
  
Вольфганг опять начал терять сознание, но в этот раз это состояние приносило комфорт, было желанным. Но он все еще боролся с усталостью, хотел побыть с ней подольше.  
  
— Мне жаль, что Париж сорвался.  
  
Он когда-нибудь верил, что попадет туда? Казалось, это была мечта из чьей-то чужой жизни.  
  
Он кожей почувствовал ее улыбку. Если она плакала, то слезы смешались с водой — все потенциальные доказательства исчезли.  
  
— Не смей умирать. Я так просто не сдамся, Вольфганг Богданов.


	2. Chapter 2

Второй раз Вольфганг очнулся из-за того, что холодная металлическая перекладина, к которой его пристегнули наручниками, впивалась в спину.  
  
У него даже мурашки побежали по коже от отвращения.  
  
Где-то между четвертой и пятой волной он обмочился, а одноразовая медицинская хламида, которую на него натянули, отсырела и воняла.  
  
— У нас мало времени, — заявил внезапно появившийся откуда-то сбоку Уилл. — Они прямо сейчас несут тебе дозу блокираторов.  
  
Вольфганг коротко кивнул.  
  
— Есть что от Уисперса?  
  
Уилл поджал губы, кажется, размышляя, что сказать.  
  
— Не бери в голову, — пробормотал Вольфганг, избавляя его от необходимости придумывать отговорку. — Я бы себе тоже ничего не сказал.  
  
Уилл выглядел виноватым как побитый щенок — только он мог изобразить такое лицом.  
  
— Это небезопасно. Мы тебя вытащим, как только разберемся, где именно тебя держат.  
  
Они оба окинули комнату взглядом: она была пустой, за исключением медицинского оборудования, и совершенно стандартной.  
  
Уисперс хорошо поработал.  
  
— Мы знаем, что ты, скорее всего, в Лондоне, — размышлял вслух Уилл. — Но основной целью был Уисперс.  
  
Он резко повернул голову направо и ответил на вопрос невидимого собеседника.  
  
— Это Кала. Она хочет знать, как ты себя чувствуешь.  
  
— Прекрасно, — прохрипел Вольфганг. Уилл фыркнул, но передал сообщение.  
  
Вольфганг мог отчетливо представить сомнение, отразившееся на лице Калы, но был рад, что она сейчас его не видела.  
  
Весь кластер, кроме Уилла, должно быть, принимает блокираторы, значит, Кала придумала, как их создавать. На секунду он почувствовал гордость. Вольфганг жалел, что не видел ее лицо, когда она восстановила состав препарата: радость, смешанная с тревогой. Она все еще не привыкла нарушать правила.  
  
В коридоре за его спиной раздались шаги, металлические набойки царапали цемент. Вольфганг быстро повернулся к Уиллу, наконец решившись.  
  
— Прекратите меня искать.  
  
— Что? — Уилл был в шоке. — Что ты несешь?  
  
— Я имею в виду, что это пустая трата времени, я больше пользы принесу отсюда, чем снаружи. У вас есть Уисперс, у нас есть реальный шанс покончить со всем этим.  
  
Шаги звучали все ближе, Уилл, казалось, был готов спорить.  
  
— Слушай, — продолжил Вольфганг. — Я сам найду способ отсюда выбраться, но если вы сможете уничтожить ОБО, то в безопасности будут все, не только я. Я не стою таких усилий, ты не можешь рисковать кластером ради меня.  
  
Казалось, Уилл остался при своем мнении, но коротко кивнул. Вольфганг выдохнул с некоторым облегчением: Уилл был человеком слова, он удостоверится, что никто не умрет за Вольфганга.  
  
— Да, еще кое-что, — тихо проговорил Вольфганг, даже когда люди в белых костюмах химзащиты заполонили небольшую комнату. — Найдите Феликса и расскажите ему, что происходит. Я не могу позволить ему думать, что я его бросил.  
  
Уилл еще раз коротко кивнул. Потом Вольфганг почувствовал укол — и Уилл пропал. Осталась только тишина — тягостное, сводящее с ума молчание.  
  
Вольфганг остался один.  
  
* * *  
  
Они его не усыпили.  
  
Это была их первая ошибка.  
  
Вольфганг выживал достаточно долго, чтобы понимать, когда сопротивляться, а когда подчиняться. В сложившейся ситуации второе было предпочтительнее. Но даже так люди в костюмах химзащиты вели себя осторожно по понятным причинам: они срезали с Вольфганга больничное белье, предпочтя не снимать с него наручники. Вольфганг пытался сделать взгляд бессмысленным, разглядывая эти лица в масках.  
  
Теперь он разобрался. До сего дня он подозревал, что костюмы должны были предотвратить идентификацию этих людей и защитить ОБО, но сейчас он знал, что не только в этом дело.  
  
Пытки порождают некую интимность.  
  
Вольфганг прочувствовал эту связь с обоих ролей, хотя никогда не любил такого рода отношения.  
  
Некоторые любили.  
  
Отец, например.  
  
Но устранение любого контакта (невозможность встретиться взглядом, почувствовать чужой пот на своей коже; разрешение проливать кровь только на резиновые перчатки) уничтожало эту интимность. Не было риска проникнуться сочувствием к жертве или радоваться ее боли. Пытка становилась безличной как любая офисная работа.  
  
Вольфганг размышлял, почему эти люди добровольно надели костюмы химзащиты: им сказали, что он болен? Опасен? Безумен? Скорее всего, он сам косвенно подтвердил легенду, выкосив двоих, прежде чем его скрутили.  
  
Предыдущую хламиду заменили новой, которую можно было на него накидывать, не снимая наручников. Вольфганг увидел свое отражение в зеркальной поверхности маски, когда кто-то их этих людей наклонился, чтобы завязать тесемки на его шее.  
  
Краше в гроб кладут.  
  
Отлично. Значит, следующий шаг будет выглядеть убедительнее. Закатив глаза, Вольфганг начал конвульсивно дергаться, заплевав слюной и кровью маску охранника, склонившегося над ним.  
  
Эти действия дали желаемый результат: ближайший охранник отпрыгнул с матюками, получив несколько нелестных фраз от коллег. Вольфганг дернулся еще пару раз и расслабился.  
  
Ему пришлось спрятать ухмылку. Все охранники говорили с британским акцентом. Уилл был прав: он, скорее всего, по-прежнему в Англии. Если бы только он умел определять региональные акценты...  
  
Тот, что справа, протирал маску рукой в перчатке.  
  
Вольфганг приступил к осуществлению следующего этапа. Он представил дядю — с мешками под глазами, в клубах сигарного дыма: «Хорошие манеры — основа всего, мой мальчик». Воспоминания о дяде позволили Вольфгангу придать голосу достаточно страдальческие интонации.  
  
— Простите, — проскрипел он. — Я не хотел.  
  
Люди в костюмах не ответили, но оплеванный глянул на двух других. Вольфганг сделал вывод, что у них выше статус, и запомнил эту информацию для дальнейшего обдумывания.  
  
Один из двоих справа повернулся — Вольфганг заметил повязку у него в руках. Он опять с трудом сдержал ухмылку. Это была их вторая ошибка.  
  
Вольфганг был одним из лучших медвежатников. Он на слух решал куда более сложные задачки.  
  
А сейчас у него появилась мотивация. Повязка закрыла обзор, Вольфганг закрыл глаза и намеренно расслабил мышцы лица шеи.  
  
Несколько секунд было тяжело: он не вскрывал сейфы уже несколько месяцев, никогда этого не делал в настолько болезненном, истощенном и обезвоженном состоянии, но он сумел успокоить разум, делая неглубокие вдохи.  
  
«Помни тренировки».  
  
Замерев, он начал слушать.  
  
Проскрипели колеса: его перевозили.  
  
Четырнадцать шагов, слева более короткие, там шел оплеванный.  
  
Бип. Они воспользовались карточкой доступа.  
  
Двадцать три шага.  
  
Лифт. Двигался вверх.  
  
Четыре сигнала: четыре этажа.  
  
Все охранники дышали нормально, не похоже, что они использовали запасы кислорода из баллонов. Тогда для чего они? Только часть маскарада?  
  
Поворот налево, сорок четыре шага.  
  
Еще один бип.  
  
Открылась дверь, не автоматическая, Вольфганг почувствовал, как двое справа толкнули каталку.  
  
Пять шагов. Остановка.  
  
Бряцание ключей, стук каблучков. К ним присоединился четвертый человек.  
  
Десять шагов. Опять бряцанье ключей, скрипучая дверная петля.  
  
Это уже интересно: нет электронного замка. Это могло означать несколько вещей: они находились в старом, не до конца отремонтированном здании, либо эта зона повышенной безопасности пытается не выглядеть таковой. В любом случае в этом месте ограничено число посетителей.  
  
Вольфганг пожалел, что не может связаться с Номи. Она бы точно уже что-нибудь придумала, тарабаня по клавиатуре и без умолку комментируя происходящее. Она чем-то напоминала Феликса, Вольфганг не ожидал, что будет так по нему скучать.  
  
Еще три шага — фигуры над ним замерли в нерешительности. Наступила пора третьего этапа.  
  
— Я могу стоять, — прошептал он, слабо дернув наручники. — Если надо.  
  
Кто-то ахнул, раздались стук каблучков и шаги, Вольфганг услышал разговор шепотом.  
  
Женщина в туфлях на каблуках тоже оказалась англичанкой, даже он узнал лондонский акцент.  
  
Дверь опять скрипнула. Они наконец поняли свою ошибку.  
  
Вольфганг почувствовал удовлетворение, несмотря на раскалывающуюся голову и тошноту от движения каталки.  
  
Паника этой женщины позволила сделать два вывода: во-первых, она определенно не знала, что делать с пациентами вроде него, а во-вторых и в главных, люди в костюмах химзащиты облажались.  
  
Вольфганг знал людей типа Уисперса: они любят все контролировать. Обычно все разваливалось, когда они исчезали, потому что они не позволяли никому получить достаточно опыта, чтобы принимать решения. Очевидно, его кластер подорвали деятельность этого подразделения, выкрав Уисперса. Он размышлял, пытались ли другие кластеры это когда-нибудь провернуть.  
  
Открылась дверь, раздались поспешные шаги другого тембра, руки в тонких резиновых перчатках взяли его за руку, Вольфганг услышал взволнованное дыхание. Игла несколько раз проколола кожу, прежде чем наркотик подействовал.  
  
Он почувствовал прикосновение кожи — этот человек не носил костюм химзащиты.  
  
Они выдернули кого-то с отдыха, чтобы помог? Или этот человек, может быть, медсестра, обычно не работала с такими, как он?  
  
Последнее казалось более вероятным, с учетом общей нервозности всех присутствующих. Или, может быть, это был страх перед начальством? Все это могло означать, что это место — медблок. Возможно, открытый для публики, в таком случае убежать будет проще. Вольфганг зацепился за эту мысль, теряя сознание.  
  
Он найдет способ выбраться отсюда.


	3. Chapter 3

Кала вздохнула и уставилась на телефон, лежавший перед ней на кровати. В спешке перед отъездом и при дезориентации после похищения Вольфганга она, конечно, забыла взять зарядку.  
  
Она полагала, что это не особенно важно: Раджан все равно сказал не писать SMS слишком часто, потому что не был уверен, что его аппарат не прослушивается. Тогда Кала оцепенело кивала в ответ, Раджан, видимо, посчитал, что она злилась.  
  
Обман причинил ей боль, но не сильную. В конце концов, что такое еще одна ложь в море недоверия между ними? И потом, с легкостью, которая ее беспокоила, она выкинула мужа из головы — в отличие от некоего немца-домушника, не покидавшего ее мыслей.  
  
Тем не менее в глубине души жило разъедавшее ее чувство вины, проявлявшееся каждый раз, когда она об этом думала. Вздохнув еще раз, Кала зарылась поглубже в одеяла, которые дала Райли, очевидно, заметив, что погода в Британии была ей не по вкусу.  
  
Члены ее кластера в очередной раз оказались незаменимыми в поисках крыши над головой. Сейчас они находились вроде бы где-то около Манчестера. Города слились для Калы в одно пятно — серое и холодное. Она скучала по солнцу, стряпне отца и теплу (хотя здесь было не так влажно, как в Бомбее), но больше всего она скучала по присутствию Вольфганга в ее голове.  
  
Все они принимали блокираторы с тех пор, как выкрали Уисперса и Джонаса. Кала обнаружила, что тишина оказалась гнетущей, тягостной и мучительно одинокой. Она не понимала, как жила до второго рождения, как справлялись все “нормальные” люди.  
  
Такие мысли ее иногда пугали, вырастая как лоза, удушая ее и доводя ее до отчаяния. Будь она дома, она бы отправилась в храм и помолилась. Но она была далеко от дома и уехала в спешке, поэтому даже забыла упаковать любимую статуэтку Ганеши, которую ей подарила мама на шестнадцатилетние.  
  
Единственным утешением оказался тот факт, что она не была физически в одиночестве. Потеряв привычную связь, члены кластера чувствовали себя незнакомцами, но целый год в чужих головах не так просто стереть. Кала испытала прилив облегчения, когда, выйдя из самолета, обнаружила Уилла, ждавшего ее в машине с затемненными окнами. Он оказался таким же спокойным и честным, как и в ее голове.  
  
— Это место восхитительно, да? — сказала Номи, плюхнувшись рядом так, что старый матрас скрипнул.  
  
Они жили в каком-то заброшенном жилом здании, загнивавшем в тени старой сталелитейной фабрики. Снаружи оно не отличалось от любого другого заброшенного здания, но внутри — внутри оно казалось почти приемлемым.  
  
— Не могу поверить, — Номи бросила взгляд на полутемную комнату, куда с трудом попадало солнце через разномастные шторы. Но в углу горела лампа, в этой развалине было электричество: работал телевизор, поставленный так, чтобы удобно было смотреть с кровати. — Похоже на жуткую квартиру на Airbnb, — поправилась она. — Очень жуткую.  
  
Кала рассеянно улыбнулась. Ее мысли витали где-то в другом месте. Уилл должен был сейчас говорить с Вольфгангом — все ждали, когда он снова придет в себя.  
  
Вздохнув в третий раз, Кала попыталась сосредоточиться: рядом с телефоном лежали записки, сделанные на салфетках и самоклеющихся бумажках. Несмотря на почти хроническую рассеянность, она пыталась синтезировать инъекционную версию блокираторов в качестве смены деятельности.  
  
Не то чтобы она просто убивала время. Инъекции более эффективны по сравнению с попытками протолкнуть таблетку кому-нибудь в горло — ценное соображение, особенно когда их пленники приходили в себя, но все ее попытки приводили только к разочарованию.  
  
Частично винить, без сомнения, можно было отсутствие нормального снабжения: если бы Кала была в своей лаборатории в Бомбее, она точно уже все придумала бы. Здесь в ее распоряжении были только набор сомнительных приспособлений для употребления наркотиков и наполовину сломанный примус — далеко не идеальные условия. Но с другой стороны, она знала, что не может сосредоточиться, потому что почти все напоминало ей о Вольфганге.  
  
Собственно, всего несколько минут назад Кала находилась на первом этаже и работала над, кажется, двадцатой версией инъекции, когда она пролила блокиратор на примус, размешивая смесь пчелиного воска и рапсового масла, пытаясь идеально растворить препарат. Уилл сжал ее плечо — она в расстройстве сбежала наверх.  
  
Что бы сказал Вольфганг? Они все еще причиняли ему боль? Страх сжал горло, когда Кала вспомнила его окровавленное, искаженное болью лицо.  
  
Прошли уже почти сутки с тех пор, как она пробралась в чужой частный бассейн, чтобы поговорить с ним, трое суток — с тех пор, как его схватили. Кала вздохнула и помассировала раскалывающуюся голову — это был один из побочных эффектов блокираторов.  
  
Номи заметила ее состояние и погладила ее по голове.  
  
— Мы его найдем, Кала, держись.  
  
Кала рассеянно улыбнулась; Сун прокралась в комнату, двигаясь почти неслышно, как только она умела, и потыкала в пульт телевизора.  
  
— Баг и Нитс работают над этой проблемой прямо сейчас, — продолжила Номи. — Когда очнется Уисперс, мы сможем…  
  
Раздался грохот со стороны телевизора — Сун негромко ругнулась.  
  
— Ты, что?.. — начала Кала, но Сун решительно замотала головой. Номи продолжила:  
  
— …мы заставим его сказать, где Вольфганг.  
  
— Правда? — спросила Кала. Эта идея только что пришла ей в голову. Как заставить Уисперса говорить? Уилл когда-нибудь задумывался об этом? Должно быть, он умел вести допросы, но будет ли этого достаточно?  
  
Ни у кого из них не было опыта в области пыток — кроме Вольфганга, конечно. Возможно, Уилл смог бы, но он был слишком правильным, слишком порядочным для такого. Строго говоря, как и все остальные — опять же кроме Вольфганга.  
  
Но что, если это необходимо?  
  
Кала сжала кулаки при воспоминании об электродах, прикрепленных к груди Вольфганга. В конце концов, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. От мысли о том, что ему больно, Кала хотела кому-нибудь причинить вред, но между желанием и действием лежала бездна — теперь она об этом знала.  
  
Смогла бы она? Кала представила Уисперса, находившегося двумя этажами ниже, связанного и без сознания; Джонас был помещен в соседнюю комнату в похожем состоянии. Что она может сделать? Что надо сделать?  
  
Грохот прервал ход ее мыслей — Сун опять что-то уронила. Номи уже подошла к ней.  
  
— Сун, что ты…  
  
Она вздохнула и рухнула на кровать.  
  
— У моего телефона сломался экран. Я хотела посмотреть новости.  
  
Номи мудро промолчала, порылась в своем чемодане и протянула руку за телефоном. Сун помедлила, но отдала его.  
  
Голос ведущей сразу же заполнил комнату — корейский почему-то казался бодрым и энергичным. Номи покрутила громкость, и все трое устроились на кровати: Кала оперлась на изголовье, Номи и Сун сели на противоположном конце.  
  
Кала заметила растерянность на лице Номи и решила, что они испытывают одно и то же: они понимали ведущую, очевидно, говорившую по-корейски, словно были носителями языка — со всеми нюансами и идиомами.  
  
— …выход альбома ожидается в следующем году, — продолжила ведущая и посерьезнела. — А теперь к главной новости: где же находится Пак Сун? Пак Сун-ши, сестра Пак Джунки и дочь покойного банкира…  
  
— Что это? — спросил Лито Калу, вздрогнувшую от неожиданности. Телевизор, должно быть, заглушил его шаги. Лито попытался пристроиться рядом, Кала подвинулась, чтобы все поместились на кровати.  
  
— …нынешний гендиректор «Пак Файненшл» покинул больницу в добром здравии и обнародовал заявление, еще раз призвав сестру сдаться властям и, цитирую, «помочь разрешить, очевидно, ожесточенное и смертоносное происшествие»…  
  
Четыре человека одновременно сжали кулаки. Номи сжала руку Сун, пытаясь успокоить:  
  
— У нас всего один телевизор.  
  
— Более восьми человек погибли после стрельбы во время «Пак-гала» ранее на этой неделе, еще шестеро находятся в больнице. среди них…  
  
В этот момент Кала оробела — страшно знакомое и не ее чувство, — но быстро задавила его, словно наступила на таракана.  
  
— …детектив Мун Кванхо находится в стабильном состоянии…  
  
— Он очень красив, — добавил Лито громким шепотом, когда на экране появилась фотография детектива. Кала была с ним согласна. Он был не в ее вкусе, но в очаровательных крестоносцах во имя справедливости всегда было что-то привлекательное.  
  
Сун грозно посмотрела на них обоих и притянула колени к груди.  
  
— …Хотя полиция Сеула отказывается пояснить, почему он оказался на «Пак-гала». По слухам, в «Пак Файненшл» процветала коррупция…  
  
— Кажется, иногда я ее раздражаю, — продолжил Лито, с трогательной беспечностью указав на Сун. — Только вот не могу понять, почему…  
  
* * *  
  
— Он что сказал? — переспросила Кала, наступая на Уилла, который выглядел изнуренным и бледным под резким флуоресцентным светом лампы над обветшалым кухонным столом.  
  
Райли вздохнула, провела рукой по волосам, породив тени, поскольку сидела на том самом столе.  
  
— Это же Вольфганг, ну, то есть, мы ожидали чего-то другого?  
  
— Нет, — согласилась Кала, но опять преисполнилась праведного гнева. — Но я не ожидала, что ты согласишься!  
  
Уилл потер рукой заросший подбородок.  
  
— Он, может быть, не так уж не прав.  
  
— Что?! Я не могу… Ты же не собираешься оставить его в руках этих — этих чудовищ!  
  
— Но если мы хотим остановить ОБО… — начала было Номи.  
  
— …было бы полезно иметь информатора, — закончил Уилл. — Нам нужно действовать по уму.  
  
Кала хмыкнула. Это было так похоже на Вольфганга, она кусала локти из-за того, что сама до этого не додумалась. будь он проклят, он всегда выбирал самые опасные ситуации, чтобы изображать героя.  
  
— Я, возможно, придумала нечто, что сойдет за инъекционный блокиратор, — наконец сказала она, потратив минуту на гнев. — Но мне нужно сделать много доз, если мы планируем его использовать для Джонаса и Уисперса.  
  
— Что мы вообще будем с ними делать? — спросил Кафеус, впервые подав голос. — Мне не нравится идея причинять им боль.  
  
— Они уже причинили боль нам, — заявила Сун.  
  
— В любом случае, — Уилл обвел взглядом кухню, — думаю, пора нам разбудить пленников.  
  
* * *  
  
— Уверена, что справишься? — спросил Уилл, внезапно замерев на покрытой паутиной лестнице перед забаррикадированной дверью. За ней находились комнаты, где содержались Джонас и Уисперс.  
  
Кала кивнула, надеясь, что вышло убедительно.  
  
— Конечно, то есть… — Блин, она опять начала перескакивать с одной мысли на другую. — то есть это же всего лишь щепотка жестокости и допроса? Почему бы их не добавить ко всем грехам, которые я уже совершила? Нужно совершить их все. — Она надеялась, что Уилл примет истерические нотки в ее голосе за юмор.  
  
— Кала…  
  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что в следующем перерождении я, скорее всего, буду тараканом, или слизняком, или глубоководным кальмаром…  
  
— Кала.  
  
— Так. Да, я готова.  
  
Уилл пристально на нее посмотрел взглядом полицейского. Она, сама того не сознавая, встала прямее. Выражение ее лица его, видимо, удовлетворило — он кивнул.  
  
— Сначала к Джонасу? — в последний раз уточнила она. Уилл еще раз коротко кивнул и отпер дверь в помещение, которое когда-то служило прачечной.  
  
Джонас без сил лежал на продавленном матрасе, одна рука оказалась на полу и была похожа на мертвую рыбу. Вся сцена неприятно напоминала об Анджелике. Кала сглотнула, чтобы избавиться от тошноты, подкатившей к горлу от воспоминаний о мозгах их матери на полу той церкви, и начала выкладывать содержимое небольшой сумки, которую принесла с собой.  
  
Она хладнокровно отмерила дозу блокиратора. Он был далеко не идеален, мог дать непредсказуемый результат, но все же это было лучше, чем ничего. После укола они с Уиллом сели на корточки и стали ждать. Прошло совсем немного времени (Кала научилась очень точно вычислять нужную дозу героина за год, что Уилл был в бегах). Ради собственного спокойствия они все равно надели наручники Джонасу на руки и связали ноги.  
  
Джонас пошевелился, потом, охнув, резко сел, с трудом не завалившись на бок из-за наручников на руках. Он судорожно огляделся и посмотрел на Уилла.  
  
— Вы совершаете ошибку, — выдохнул он.  
  
— Да? — Уилл равнодушно ковырял подошву своего ботинка. — Кажется, все совсем наоборот.  
  
Джонас мельком посмотрел на Калу — если он ее узнал, то не подал вида — и опять начал лихорадочно изучать комнату.  
  
— Блокиратор работает, — сказала Кала. — Я не могу навестить его.  
  
Уилл кивнул и махнул рукой, чтобы она отошла назад. Схватив Джонаса за грудки, Уилл заставил его посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Почему ты примкнул в ОБО?  
  
— Уилл, кажется, ты забыл, что я говорил про них и нас, — горько усмехнулся Джонас.  
  
— Ты пытаешься сказать, что теперь ОБО нам не враг?  
  
— Дело не в ОБО, а в том, что они символизируют все, с чем мы боремся.  
  
Уилл закатил глаза и тряхнул его.  
  
— Кончай трындеть, у меня мало времени.  
  
Джонас попытался извлечь помятую рубашку из хватки Уилла.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что в ОБО раскол, есть фракция, желающая вернуться к более компромиссным взаимоотношениям.  
  
— И на чьей стороне председатель?  
  
Джонас поджал губы, потом улыбнулся.  
  
— Не важно.  
  
— Почему это не важно? — спросил Уилл. Кала видела, что он начинает злиться.  
  
Джонас никак не отреагировал.  
  
— Потому что всегда будет существовать что-то, похожее на ОБО, официальная структура, в рамках которой мы можем работать с сапиенсами, сотрудничать ради сохранения тайны, отслеживать и поддерживать здоровье сенсейтов.  
  
Казалось, Уилл был в такой ярости, что не мог говорить, но внезапно до Калы дошло.  
  
— Ты боишься, что если ОБО падет, то сапиенсы вырежут нас всех.  
  
Джонас как будто впервые ее заметил.  
  
— Кала Расал, полагаю.  
  
Не было необходимости спрашивать, откуда он это знал, если Уисперс владел такой информацией, со временем она дошла бы и до Джонаса. От этой мысли Кала похолодела: теперь она стала преступницей.  
  
— Да. — Теперь Джонас обращался к все еще сердитому Уиллу. — Думаю, в этом есть некая ирония, но я в некотором роде выбираю меньшее из зол. В конце концов, ОБО ограничено, конечно и, как бы они ни изворачивались, подчиняется законам.  
  
— Вы оба, как и я, — он бросил взгляд на Калу, — прекрасно знаете, что в мире нет ничего опаснее сапиенса с оружием и возможностью бросить клич и напугать толпу. Нужен один такой сапиенс, и откроется сезон охоты.  
  
Уилл ослабил хватку — Джонас наконец вывернулся и сел прямее.  
  
— Нужен только один, — повторил он. — А их миллиарды.  
  
— Они выше этого, — пробормотала Кала, хотя в голове проносились воспоминания о беспорядках в храме, тычках, первом в жизни столкновении со страхом перед толпой, кипевшей как переполненная кастрюля, в закрытом пространстве. — Возможно, они нас примут, даже удивятся нам.  
  
— Ты совсем не видела мира, да? — В голосе Джонаса была не насмешка, а скорее какая-то терпеливая печаль.  
  
— Может, и нет, — ответила Кала. — Или, возможно, я поддаюсь пессимизму, называя его реализмом.  
  
— А как же исследования Анджелики? — встрял Уилл. — Помнится, она их начинала, чтобы уменьшить страх среди сапиенсов.  
  
— Да. — Джонас облизнул губы. Кала дала ему попить из пластиковой бутылки. — Она считала, что если они будут о нас знать, то станут более открытыми. Собиралась, условно говоря, убрать неизвестность. Но чем больше они знали, тем больше боялись раскрытия своих секретов — личных и государственных. Разрабатывался трансплантат, позволявший сапиенсам устанавливать связь с сенсейтами наподобие связи между нами, чтобы за нами можно было в случае необходимости наблюдать. — Он печально улыбнулся. — Анджелика думала, что если они бы только могли испытать то же, что и мы, поняли, каково это, быть связанными с другими людьми, то они перестанут бояться. Что это создаст некую эмпатию. — Он посмотрел Кале в глаза. — Она тоже была оптимисткой.  
  
— Но оно не сработало? — напомнил о теме разговора Уилл. Он встал и начал вышагивать вдоль матраса.  
  
— Нет, с сапиенсами не сработало. — Джонас кивнул ему. — А с другими сенсейтами… Мы все знаем, что вышло.  
  
Кала заметила, что Уилл тихо выругался, но не понимала, обрадовался ли Джонас такой реакции или нет, по его лицу невозможно было ничего понять.  
  
— ОБО уже устраняет последствия вашей атаки, полагаю, через несколько дней система будет полностью обновлена, — предупредил Джонас. — Что бы вы ни задумали, это надо делать быстро и вести себя очень осторожно.  
  
— Что думаете? — спросила Кала. Весь кластер собрался на кухне. Аманита заваривала чай на примусе, она лучше всех умела с ним обращаться. Все поначалу удивились, но она закатила глаза, тряхнула дредами и объяснила: «Ребята, я выросла в коммуне, я знаю, как это работает».  
  
Номи не отводила взгляд от компьютера: зернистый Джонас мерил комнату шагами в левом нижнем углу монитора.  
  
— Думаю, он говорит правду.  
  
— Думаю, он пытается спасти свою шкуру, — вставила свои пять копеек Аманита из дальнего угла.  
  
— Он может делать и то, и другое, — размышлял вслух Уилл.  
  
Райли, единственная, кто в тот момент не принимал блокираторы и поэтому находилась в карантине в кладовке наверху, промычала что-то в знак согласия. Они решили, что телефон — самый безопасный способ общения в периоды, когда блокираторы не действовали, поэтому ее голос раздавался из мобильника на столе.  
  
— Как там Вольфганг? — спросила Кала, не сумев сдержать беспокойства.  
  
— По-прежнему не могу до него достучаться, — ответила Райли. — Наверное, он принял блокираторы.  
  
— Есть еще гости?  
  
— Нет. — Она казалась расстроенной. — Было на удивление тихо.  
  
— Мне это не нравится, — пробормотала Сун, взяв чашку чая из рук Аманиты.  
  
Все одновременно повернулись к Уиллу, который оперся на край стола и барабанил по нему пальцами.  
  
— Будем придерживаться плана, — наконец сказал он.  
  
На этом и порешили.


	4. Chapter 4

На секунду он был дезориентирован, находился за пределами тела, это было почти приятно. Потом почувствовал металлический привкус во рту.  
  
Кровь. Его собственная, уже свернувшаяся.  
  
«Ну что ж, — спокойно подумал Мильтон, — не впервой». На секунду он представил, что находится в здании парламента и только что очнулся после эксперимента с трансплантатом.  
  
Но в такой ситуации он оказался впервые. Мильтон исподволь огляделся, стараясь не двигаться.  
  
Значит, мистер Горски вбил себе в голову, что похищение — отличная идея. Этот полицейский доставлял все больше неудобств. Вся эта заварушка, начиная с момента, когда Мильтон схватил ту девушку в Исландии, была идиотской и пустой тратой времени и ужасным просчетом с его стороны. Он больше не совершит подобную ошибку.  
  
Этот кластер, без сомнения, получил непокорность как черту характера от матери. Мильтон уважал Анджелику и сожалел, что своим детям она передала только невероятное упрямство. Но если история что-нибудь и доказывает, то только что он знал, как усмирять подобных людей, как использовать их упрямство себе на пользу.  
  
Раздался какой-то шорох.  
  
Девушка — нет, женщина, державшаяся с простодушием ребенка, — сидела перед ним в позе лотоса. На ней было цветастое платье свободного кроя с карманами. Она не вписывалась в этот — подвал? Погреб? Больше похоже на подвал.  
  
Мильтон улыбнулся — мисс Расал. Какой приятный сюрприз. Хотя она скорее миссис Расал, отметил Мильтон, заметив претенциозное обручальное кольцо на пальце. Оно стоило, вероятно, как пятьдесят таких подвалов.  
  
Богатая жена закрутила роман на стороне — пикантно.  
  
— Ваш муж знает, что вы спите с другим? Или вы себя убеждаете, что это только в голове?  
  
Она ахнула. Она сидела, опустив голову, и не смотрела на него. Может быть, молилась?  
  
Мильтону неоткуда было это знать, даже когда она робко посмотрела ему в глаза. Его накачали блокираторами, даже вездесущий Джонас пропал. Что означало, что они придумали способ растворять препарат или выкрали запас из лаборатории парламента.  
  
Мильтон в очередной раз поразился талантам этого кластера. Будет жалко, если они пропадут зря.  
  
— Где Вольфганг? — В глазах миссис Расал, кажется, стояли слезы, полные губы дрожали.  
  
Мильтон почти ей сочувствовал.  
  
Но сентиментальность быстро затмило удовольствие — как легко будет ее сломать — и капелька разочарования. У Мильтона давно не было достойного противника.  
  
Уилл Горски был забавным, но заурядным. Мистер Богданов больше походил на темную лошадку, и он удивительно хорошо переносил боль, но… возможно, других достоинств у него не было. Возможно, этот кластер уже отдал ему все. С другой стороны, он мог ошибаться: кажется, эта не унаследовала упрямство Анджелики.  
  
«Осторожно, — раздался тихий голос в его голове. — Ты уже один раз их недооценил».  
  
— Мистер Богданов? Боже мой, я же не могу взять и рассказать. Кроме того, — Мильтон заговорщицки улыбнулся, почувствовал кровь на треснувшей губе. — Таких, как он, нужно держать за решеткой. Я полагаю, вы знакомы с его… э-э-э… колоритной биографией.  
  
Миссис Расал не ответила, во взгляде появилось сомнение, но желание защитить любой ценой не исчезло. Какое выразительное лицо. Неудивительно, что Богданов в нее влюбился: прожить всю жизнь среди лгунов, а потом встретить настолько наивного и неиспорченного человека.  
  
Анджелика была такой же — пока не изменилась.  
  
— Нет? Что ж, — он изобразил огорчение, — не буду пугать вас подробностями, но будьте уверены: после всего, что он натворил, после убийства дяди и двоюродного брата, после фиаско в России два года назад, многих лет воровства, рэкетирства, убийств и пыток… не могу поверить, что в нем осталось хоть что-нибудь человеческое. Вам будет без него лучше, — добавил он тем же тоном, которым разговаривал с дочерью, когда та просила очередную новую игрушку.  
  
Миссис Расал наклонилась вперед. Мильтон сидел на вонючем цементном полу и был прикован к какой-то колонне — вся комната воняла мочой. Кроме нее — от нее пахло дорогими духами и немного потом: она нервничала.  
  
— Пожалуйста, я не хочу об этом слышать, — взмолилась она. — Просто скажите, где Вольфганг, я сделаю что угодно.  
  
Мильтон сделал вид, что размышляет.  
  
— Вы меня отпустите?  
  
— Вы обещаете не охотиться за нами?  
  
Идиотка.  
  
— Да-да, конечно. Я буду очень благодарен. Ваш кластер куда сильнее, чем можно было ожидать.  
  
— Так где он находится?  
  
— Сначала отпустите меня.  
  
Миссис Расал посмотрела на него с детской непосредственностью.  
  
— Сначала обещайте мне.  
  
Секунда. Нерешительность добавляет правдоподобия.  
  
— Обещаю.  
  
Она осторожно потянулась ему за спину, словно приблизилась к тигру в клетке. Щелчок — и у Мильтона были свободны руки. Миссис Расал отступила, пока он вставал.  
  
У Горски был поставлен удар, приходилось отдать ему должное. У Мильтона было сотрясение как минимум средней тяжести. Он поднял руки и огляделся, потягиваясь. Как он и подозревал, его держали в каком-то подвале. Было темно, комнату освещала только одинокая лампочка без абажура.  
  
— Как я отсюда выберусь?  
  
— Я выкрала блокираторы, — призналась миссис Расал, пугливо оглядываясь, отводя его в задней двери. — Они мне больше не доверяют, я просто хотела, чтобы они спасли Вольфганга. — Она замерла, прислушиваясь, и открыла дверь ключом, спрятанным в кармане. — Снаружи стоит машина, внутри ключи и все такое, у вас есть фора — все спят.  
  
Она взялась за ручку двери.  
  
— А теперь скажите, где он.  
  
— Мне нужна защита. — Мильтон добавил с ноткой тревоги в голосе, но по-прежнему мягко и тихо. Было важно не напугать ее.  
  
Он поразился, насколько легко было ее провести, но с другой стороны, это всегда было их слабым местом.  
  
Связь сенсейтов почти всегда порождала это обсессивное желание по отношению к другому члену кластера. Отвратительно. Он видел, как взрослые люди слабели, как срезанные цветы, когда был убит их «особый друг» из кластера.  
  
В ранних экспериментах он даже наблюдал, как один подопытный заморил себя голодом до смерти, несмотря на постоянный соблазн поесть. Только представьте: иметь настолько абсолютный контроль над другим человеком. Даже нейронный трансплантат, который мог стимулировать физическое взаимодействие, никогда не мог генерировать такой уровень психологической власти. Вот этот экземпляр, уже очень хрупкий, не выдержал бы.  
  
Мильтон с удовлетворением вспомнил момент, когда освободился от ближайшего друга из своего кластера. Она очень удивилась, тот последний шокированный взгляд — восхитительно. Только тогда он по-настоящему понял, что такое свобода.  
  
Дрожащими руками миссис Расал достала из кармана пистолет и передала ему. Он был заряжен и снят с предохранителя.  
  
Мильтон подавил ухмылку.  
  
Вот же дурочка: ее смерть будет печальным расточительством, но она ему послужит, как и остальные. И у него все равно останется мистер Богданов.  
  
Мильтон задумался, есть ли способ как-то запечатлеть этот момент, срежиссировать эту сцену, сохранить ее для дальнейшего использования.  
  
Его пленник, конечно, все узнает. Он почему-то всегда все знал про членов своего кластера — даже принимая блокираторы. Это была еще одна загадка, которую нужно было разгадать. Но видеть все своими глазами, иметь возможность вспомнить… С этой мыслью и в непередаваемой агонии, которую создадут его дальнейшие действия, Мильтон прицелился и выстрелил.  
  
* * *  
  
Целую минуту он не понимал, что не так. Миссис Расал завалилась набок, но крови не было.  
  
В этот момент дверь, перед которой они стояли, распахнулась. Мильтон ослеп от яркого света.  
  
Когда зрение вернулось, в дверях, улыбаясь, стоял Уилл Горски с автоматом в руках.  
  
* * *  
  
— Я же говорил, не сработает, — сказал он, не слишком нежно защелкивая наручники на руках безропотного Уисперса.  
  
Кала закатила глаза, ощутив незнакомое, но затягивающее волнение от того, что перехитрила врага.  
  
— Попробовать все равно не мешало.  
  
— Что теперь? — спросил Уисперс сквозь зубы. — Планируете меня избить?  
  
— О нет. — Уилл обошел его, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу. Он выглядел невыносимо самодовольным и кивнул Кале. — Мы выше этого.  
  
Кала почувствовала прилив удовлетворения, когда на лице Уисперса отразилось изумление. Надо будет еще раз поблагодарить Лито. Все они принимали блокираторы, но он прочитал ей прекрасный краткий курс по актерскому мастерству. Ей, конечно, не пришлось сильно играть: беспокойство и отчаяние из-за Вольфганга были ей хорошо знакомы.  
  
— Он твой, — продолжил Уилл, шагнул назад и совершенно расслабленно оперся на дверной косяк.  
  
Кала опять села перед Уисперсом в полулотос. Он вытащила узкую жестяную коробку из-за ближайшей груды мусора и извлекла из нее шприц.  
  
— Вы знаете, что такое 1-метил-4-фенил-тетрагидропиридин? — светским тоном спросила она, деловито надевая латексные перчатки.  
  
Уисперс не ответил.  
  
— Должны бы. — Кала вдумчиво коснулась шприца. — Любой нейрохирург, который не зря ест свой хлеб, должен это знать. Особенно врачи вашего возраста, — добавила она.  
  
Она наклонилась вперед и коснулась иголкой его кожи. У нее совсем чуть-чуть дрожали руки — она избавилась от большей части сомнений, когда Уисперс пытался выстрелить ей в голову.  
  
Кала аккуратно ввела препарат, извлекла иглу и наблюдала, как у него от страха расширились зрачки.  
  
— Для начала небольшая доза, — продолжила она, положив шприц в жестяную коробку и достав второй. — Этого недостаточно для нанесения непоправимого ущерба легким и сердцу, но достаточно для того, чтобы испытать все симптомы.  
  
Уисперс придушенно ахнул, когда у него начали дрожать руки. Кала беспристрастно отмечала детали: сначала тремор, потом…  
  
— Вы не посмеете, — выдохнул он.  
  
— Полного паралича не будет, — заверила его Кала. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы могли говорить, но… — Она наблюдала, как его руки свела судорога. — Доктор, который не может контролировать собственные руки, бесполезен.  
  
— Вы пожалеете об этом, — прорычал Уисперс.  
  
— Угу. — Кала повыше подняла второй шприц. — Хотите угадать, что здесь?  
  
— L-дигидроксифенилаланин, — ровно сказал Уисперс.  
  
— Именно, — улыбнулась Кала. Улыбка вышла злой, это расстроило Калу, но она не могла сейчас об этом думать. — Признаться, его гораздо сложнее найти, ведь 1-метил-4-фенил-тетрагидропиридин — побочный продукт производства некоторых наркотиков, а это… Это — единственное лекарство. Но у меня его достаточно.  
  
Она наклонилась еще ближе, так близко, что видела окровавленную щетину, почувствовала запах изо рта.  
  
— Я задам один вопрос. Если ответите правильно, я вколю дозу дофамина. Если не ответите, добавлю еще 1-метил-4-фенил-тетрагидропиридин. И… — Они почти касались друг друга носами. — Мы оба знаем, насколько мала доза, дающая необратимые повреждения.  
  
Кала выпрямилась.  
  
— Ясно?  
  
Уисперс зло посмотрел на нее и сжал зубы.  
  
— Отлично. — Кала опять заговорила с приятностью в голосе. — У меня целый список вопросов.  
  
* * *  
  
— Я буду по тебе скучать, — прошептала Кала, наблюдая за Кафеусом, который собирал свои вещи. — Я не могу отделаться от ощущения, что мы отправляем тебя в еще большую опасность — с учетом Мандибы, банд и вообще.  
  
Кафеус посмотрел на нее, взял ее за руку и улыбнулся, как только он умел.  
  
— Я не боюсь. Я же знаю, что я не один.  
  
— А как же остальные сенсейты? — спросила Кала. Она почти забыла о них из-за паники после похищения Вольфганга.  
  
— Может, когда я перестану принимать блокираторы, они опять попытаются с нами связаться, — просиял Кафеус. — Может, они захотят нам помочь.  
  
— Возможно. — Кала улыбнулась в ответ. Когда она вышла из подвала, остальные члены кластера сторонились ее, глядя на нее с восхищением и некоторым ужасом.  
  
Но только не Кафеус — он был великодушен, как и Кала когда-то. Он видел в людях только лучшее — всегда.  
  
— Я думаю, ты будешь отличным лидером.  
  
— Не знаю. — Кафеус сел рядом с ней. Диванные подушки пылили. — Я ничего не знаю об управлении. — Покраснев, он посмотрел на пол. — Я много лет ничего не читал. — Он посмотрел Кале в глаза. — Я еще не говорил это Закии.  
  
— Я тебе помогу, — пообещала она. — Нужно только немного потренироваться.  
  
Кафеус опять солнечно улыбнулся.  
  
— Спасибо, Кала. — Он сжал ее руку. — Если тебе когда-нибудь понадобится водитель…  
  
Она искренне улыбнулась в ответ — чего не делала с похищения Вольфганга.  
  
— Я сразу же позвоню тебе.  
  
Лито тоже собирал чемоданы. Все согласились, что он был слишком известным человеком, чтобы участвовать в операции лично.  
  
— И вообще, — сказала Номи, нежно поцеловав его в щеку. — Тебе нужно сниматься в том фильме.  
  
Лито почти не спорил. Кала знала, что он думал о Даниэле и Эрнандо, которых он оставил в аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса, толком ничего не объяснив.  
  
Из всего кластера оставались только Сун, Номи, Уилл и Райли. Кала знала, что Уилл и Райли больше никогда не расстанутся, самая черная часть ее души страшно им завидовала.  
  
Она также понимала, что частично давала выход тревоге через Уисперса. Он оказался на удивление живучим и смышленым, но, в конечном счете, не чета ее кластеру. У них было преимущество в виде семи разумов, работающих как один, в то время как у него был только один. Кала задавалась вопросом, каково это: жить в абсолютном одиночестве, будучи единственным членом своего кластера. Словно звонящий телефон, который никто не берет.  
  
Выжимание информации из него было похоже на выжимание мокрой простыни. Она хорошо продумала свой список — ничего не должно было намекать на то, что они не собираются спасать Вольфганга, не должно быть вопросов, которые невозможно было проверить или которые не вызвали бы подозрения.  
  
Дело шло медленно. Она ушла спать, оставив Уисперса на полу, потея и дрожа. Она была истощена как никогда в жизни. Всю ночь ей снились кошмары про шприцы, паралич и выстрелы в темноте.  
  
На следующий день за утренней чашкой чая Уилл предложил разделиться. Именно поэтому сейчас все стояли во дворе, улыбались и утирали слезы, наблюдая, как краденая черная машина увозила Кафеуса и Лито, прыгая по колдобинам.  
  
Уилл аккуратно похлопал Калу по плечу, отвлекая от размышлений.  
  
— Можно с тобой поговорить?  
  
Они отошли подальше, чтобы остальные их не слышали.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке? — спросил Уилл. — Я понимаю, что вчера тебе было… тяжело.  
  
Кала небрежно кивнула. Если даже она была не в порядке, она не хотела сейчас об этом думать, они еще не закончили работу. План, который они придумали для Уисперса, создавался в такой суматохе, что у Калы не было времени обдумать свое состояние. Она просто отложила этот вопрос в тот же угол сознания, где дожидались своего времени ее разваливающийся брак и страх за Вольфганга.  
  
— Конечно, все в порядке. Что-то случилось?  
  
— Нет-нет. — Уилл покачал головой. — Все в порядке. Все идет по плану. Речь о Вольфганге.  
  
— И?  
  
Уилл неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. Кала пила блокираторы, поэтому не могла сразу узнать, что его нервировало. От этого ей тоже становилось не по себе.  
  
— Он попросил тебя кое-что сделать. Он хочет найти Феликса. Хочет, чтобы ты рассказала ему, что происходит.  
  
Кала кивнула. Честно говоря, она ожидала чего-то подобного. Вольфганг не мог просто забыть о лучшем друге, но она удивилась, что он просил ее помощи.  
  
— Ты уверен, что я не понадоблюсь здесь?  
  
— Нет, — честно ответил Уилл. — Но нам понадобится больше блокираторов, а Феликс может помочь добыть нужные ингредиенты.  
  
Кала опять кивнула.  
  
— Это опасное задание, — предупредил Уилл. — Тебе нужен план.  
  
— Не беспокойся. — Кала улыбнулась с уверенностью, которую чувствовала только наполовину.  
  
Она едва себя узнавала. Она вспомнила слова, услышанные словно вечность назад: Вольфганг с покрасневшим от холода носом заявил, что в ней есть тьма, которую она даже не понимает.  
  
«Мы идеально подходим друг другу».  
  
— Я знаю, что я делаю.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ты ей соврал, — констатировал Вольфганг, невозмутимо посмотрев на Уилла. — Почему?  
  
К концу его диалога с Калой блокираторы перестали действовать — до того, как Уилл отвернулся и выпил таблетку, Вольфганг на мгновенье увидел знакомую смесь сосредоточенности и решимости на ее лице.   
  
Следующие несколько часов Вольфганг потратил на изучение нового жилья. Здесь было на удивление комфортно: в голой комнате, похожей на безликий номер в гостинице, присутствовали красное дерево и роскошная оранжевая обивка мебели. Окон, конечно, не было, и Вольфганг заметил не меньше пяти камер — тем не менее он ожидал худшего.  
  
От этого становилось не по себе.  
  
Хотя еще больше беспокойства вызывали вещи, заметные только после более внимательного осмотра. То, что обыватель мог бы пропустить, например, тот факт, что почти вся мебель была прикручена к полу, у предметов были закругленные углы.  
  
В качестве эксперимента Вольфганг дернул за простыню кровати, в которой проснулся, — она порвалась как бумага от умеренного усилия. Новая одежда оказалась такой же непрочной: тонкая футболка и спортивного вида штаны. Никаких завязок или пояса.  
  
Уилл появился, когда Вольфганг находился в глубокой задумчивости, щупая тонкую шторку в душевой. Ванны, конечно, не было.  
  
— Почему здесь такие тонкие полотенца? — спросил Уилл.  
  
Вольфганг замер, пытаясь решить, стоит ли скрывать, что блокираторы перестали действовать.  
  
Только в ванной комнате находились две камеры и как минимум четыре микрофона. Вольфганг решил, что это требовало слишком больших усилий, пожал плечами, вышел из ванной и направился в крохотную гостиную.  
  
Там стоял старомодный диван с резными подлокотниками, который вызывал неприятные воспоминания о дяде. Вольфганг плюхнулся на него со всей силы.  
  
— А ты как думаешь? — невесело улыбнулся он. Оглядевшись, Уилл сложил два и два, отметив отсутствие стеклянных предметов и острых углов.  
  
— Это защита от самоубийств. — Судя по голосу, Уилл был в шоке.  
  
Вольфганг только отсалютовал ему бумажным стаканчиком с водой — его уже больше ничего не шокировало, особенно относительно ОБО.  
  
— Итак, — продолжил он непринужденно, — Ты ей соврал, ты отправил ее на поиски Феликса.  
  
— Мне показалось, ты этого хотел бы, — вздохнул Уилл и потер глаза. — Чтобы она была в безопасности подальше от ОБО. Плюс так она сможет сделать больше блокираторов. Феликс же ей поможет, да?  
  
— Думаю, она сможет что-нибудь придумать, — кивнул Вольфганг. — Лишь бы не в Берлине. Там сейчас небезопасно.  
  
Уилл по-прежнему изучал его новое жилье. Через некоторое время Вольфганг не выдержал.  
  
— Это не единственная причина, по которой ты ее отослал, да?  
  
Уилл замер, склонившись около пустого книжного шкафа.  
  
— Нет. Я… я попросил ее о слишком большом одолжении, я думал, она сможет зайти настолько далеко. Я ошибался.  
  
Вольфганг сжал зубы.  
  
— Ты мне скажешь, если она пострадает.  
  
Уилл помедлил — Вольфганг угрожающе вздернул бровь.  
  
— Да, — сдался Уилл. — Я не буду скрывать от тебя такую информацию.  
  
— Отлично. — Вольфганг немного расслабился. У него раскалывалась голова; Уилл сочувственно кивнул, когда тот попытался размять плечи.  
  
— Ненавижу блокираторы, — вздохнул Уилл, устраиваясь в кресле напротив Вольфганга. — Теперь ясно, как человек может съехать с катушек как Уисперс. Я бы точно с ума сошел, если бы принимал их годами.  
  
— Что ты планируешь с ним делать?  
  
Уилл замялся, потом пожал плечами. Вольфганг сдержал ухмылку: Горски — не такой наивный дурачок, каким хочет казаться.  
  
— Как ты планируешь отсюда выбраться?  
  
Вольфганг тоже пожал плечами, поймал его взгляд и позволил себе ухмыльнуться.  
  
— Уж как-нибудь справлюсь.  
  
— Угу. — Уилл прикрыл глаза и поудобнее устроился в кресле. На самом деле он скрючился в грязной кладовке, плотно закрыв дверь, чтобы внутрь не попадал свет.  
  
В первый раз, когда Уилл появился, Вольфганг хмыкнул. Феликс бы придумал остроумный комментарий, но игры в слова не были сильной стороной Вольфганга.  
  
Через некоторое время Уилл начал говорить. Вольфганг, никогда бы не признавший, что заточение начало его раздражать, расслабился и слушал. Горски аккуратно выбирал выражения, но, зная свой кластер, Вольфганг примерно догадывался, что происходит.  
  
Они несли вахту. В комнате, где теперь находился Вольфганг, не было часов, поэтому за течением времени он мог следить только по визитам других членов кластера.  
  
Они решили, что безопаснее всего иметь одного человека, не принимающего блокираторы в каждый отдельный момент. На эту роль подходили в основном Номи, Уилл — или Райли не принимавшая блокираторы большую часть времени, потому что с ней мог связаться Архипелаг.  
  
Сун, Лито и Кафеус не принимали в этом участие на случай, если ОБО попытается использовать Traceworks, чтобы найти кластер, хотя Вольфганг был убежден, что без Уисперса они не смогут пользоваться этой машиной. Но лучше перебдеть.  
  
А Кала… Кала, конечно, не участвовала, потому что она сейчас путешествовала.  
  
Поскольку время почти перестало иметь для него смысл, Вольфганг не мог сказать, через сколько часов после визита Горски пришла она. Он просто знал, что она рядом, а потом почувствовал, как она коснулась его пальцев. Как будто солнце заполнило его камеру без окон.  
  
Она пришла попрощаться.  
  
— Я не могу сказать, куда отправляюсь, — прошептала она, когда Вольфганг зарылся лицом в ее волосы. У него словно гора с плеч упала, словно он наконец перестал задерживать дыхание. — Но я буду очень осторожна, обещаю.  
  
— Я тебе верю.  
  
Его пальцы самопроизвольно скользнули по ее спине, Вольфганг притянул ее к себе на колени. С ними всегда так было. Каждый раз, когда он видел Калу, боялся, что это последний шанс ее поцеловать и обнять. Это была самая скверная из всех его дурных привычек.  
  
Возможно, из-за близости или из-за банальной депривации Кала заполонила все его органы чувств. Он почти чувствовал ее дрожь собственной кожей, ее вздох, когда поцеловал вот это место на шее.  
  
Кала о чем-то беспокоилась до прихода сюда, но скрыла эту мысль, как только Вольфганг появился, а сейчас было очень тяжело сосредоточиться. Его мозг имел привычку отключаться, как только она проводила рукой по его волосам, слегка царапая кожу.  
  
…И от того, как она касалась его бедрами, как шептала его имя на выдохе…  
  
— Пора идти, — громко сказал Уилл с той стороны двери и постучал по ней кулаком для пущего эффекта. — Ваши семь минут рая закончились.  
  
Вольфганг почувствовал, как Кала, скрючившаяся в углу кладовки, скривилась.  
  
— Никакой это не рай, — воскликнула она. С той стороны двери Уилл от души рассмеялся.  
  
— Почему он смеется? Что такое семь минут рая? — прошептала она. Вольфганг, которому колено упиралось в грудь, неопределенно пожал плечами и только потом вспомнил, что Кала не видит его лицо.  
  
— Если ты здесь, значит, это рай.  
  
Ему не нужно было освещение, чтобы знать, что она закатила глаза. Прекрасно. Именно такой он и хотел ее запомнить. Кала зашевелилась, а потом прижала его голову к груди.  
  
— Я тебя люблю, — прошептала она. Вольфганг почувствовал поцелуй в макушку. На мгновенье существовали только биение ее сердца, запах кожи и безопасность для них обоих в этой темноте.  
  
Просто рай.  
  


* * *

  
  
Не видя солнца, Вольфганг очень быстро сбил себе суточный ритм. По большей части он следил за временем по визитам членов кластера: тот, кто сейчас его сторожил, был единственным, не принимавшим блокираторы.  
  
— Знаешь, есть такое исследование, — прошептала Номи. Она свернулась на крохотном матрасе, который они впихнули в кладовку, когда поняли, что эти бдения надолго.  
  
— Да? — Вольфганг поднимал корпус из положения лежа, подоткнув стопы под пуфик. Этот пуфик и кофейный столик оказались единственными предметами мебели, которые он смог сдвинуть с места.  
  
Эта крохотная гостиная стала его импровизированным спортзалом. На самом деле Вольфганг очень хотел покурить, но, как и Сун чуть раньше, сейчас он просто хотел сохранить душевное здоровье через физические упражнения. Пока что результаты были так себе.  
  
— Да. — Номи заерзала. — Исследователи помещают несколько человек в полную темноту. Эти люди не имеют представления о положении солнца, но их суточный ритм все равно выравнивается, и девять часов из суток занимает сон.  
  
— Угу. — Вольфганг переключился на велосипед — мышцы пресса заныли от напряжения. — Не помню, когда я последний раз спал девять часов подряд.  
  
— Я тоже. — Номи присоединилась, начав делать какие-то упражнения на растяжку, похожие на йогу. — Бессонница?  
  
Вольфганг кивнул и лег на пол рядом с ней.  
  
— Она самая. И возможно, я просто привык не спать по ночам. Отец часто возвращался домой поздно. И шумел. Он бывал пьян, — пояснил он.  
  
Номи кивнула и не стала расспрашивать. Вольфганг оценил ее деликатность.  
  
— Как думаешь, какой у них план?  
  
Он открыл было рот, чтобы высказать предположения, но раздался негромкий стук в дверь.  
  
— Кажется, сейчас и узнаем.


	6. Chapter 6

Где, мать его, носило Вольфи?  
  
Феликс стоял в освещенной солнцем пустой квартире своего друга, чувствуя, как волосы на затылке становятся дыбом.   
  
Прошло пять дней. Феликс начал подозревать худшее, но вместо того чтобы прогуливаться по берегам реки в поисках тела или связаться с полицией (да щас), он решил взять дело в свои руки.  
  
Беглый осмотр квартиры три дня назад не дал никаких подсказок, но теперь, снова находясь здесь, он почувствовал, как по коже пробегает мороз.  
  
Эти парни были хороши.  
  
На уровне секретных агентов.  
  
У него ушло по крайней мере полчаса, чтобы сообразить, что здесь кого-то подстрелили, и то лишь потому, что он спал у Вольфи на полу достаточно часто, и поэтому заметил свежее подпаленное пятно там, где упала гильза.  
  
Крови не было, как и малейшего следа чистящего средства, вещи Вольфи были разбросаны по комнате, не неопрятно, но и не слишком аккуратно — точно так, как и должно быть.   
  
Вольфи что, просто отправился в Индию без него? Непохоже, и его чемодан все еще был здесь. Чертова Индия, она была как плохое предзнаменование. Каждый раз, когда кто-то упоминал о поездке, происходило что-то жуткое.  
  
Феликс вздохнул, ему придется скоро вернуться на работу, обеденное время почти закончилось, и кассир, которого он недавно нанял, начинал дергаться, если оставить его одного слишком надолго.   
  
Первым под подозрение конечно же попал Фукс, но проблема была в том, что даже он не был настолько туп, чтобы действовать против Богданова в открытую. Это был район Вольфи. Феликс был вором, а не подражателем Чака Норриса.  
  
Но сейчас… осматривая комнату во второй раз…  
  
Феликс уже какое-то время догадывался, что Вольфи что-то от него скрывает. Они дружили почти двадцать лет, он знал, когда тот врет, но Феликс был не из любопытных.  
  
Он знал, что секреты Вольфганга не могли нанести ему вреда. Вольфганг скрывал лишь то, что могло поменять мнение окружающих о нем, — как, например, секрет об отце или то, как он потерял свою безбашенную мать.  
  
Феликс решил, что сейчас произошло то же самое. В конце концов Вольфи сказал бы ему, всегда говорил — это был лишь вопрос времени.  
  
Их дружба работала, потому что Феликс любил болтать, а Вольфи любил слушать. Другая схема отношений нервировала и применялась только в крайних случаях. Феликс не думал, что сейчас все так плохо.  
  
Но теперь он не был так уверен. Во что ввязался Вольфи, что вызвало ответную реакцию такого калибра?  
  
Феликс снова принюхался, но опять почувствовал лишь слабый запах отбеливателя. Вольфи промазал, когда стрелял? Это казалось маловероятным. И никаких пулевых отверстий в стене. Нет, у них, должно быть, отличная команда уборщиков.  
  
Прислонившись к дверному косяку, Феликс потер виски.  
  
Как бы глупо это ни звучало, они никогда не расставались так надолго, даже в детстве.  
  
Феликс вспомнил их первое лето, проведенное вместе. Однажды, всего через несколько недель после начала каникул, мама Феликса поймала их в подвале за курением.  
  
Женщина так разозлилась, что позвонила отцу Вольфи. Феликс вспоминал, как глаза матери буквально вылезли из орбит, словно у сумасшедшей золотой рыбки. Блин, Феликс не скучал по дому. Она заперла его в комнате на целых две недели, он даже ел там. И никакого телевизора. Это было жестоко.  
  
Тем не менее всего через несколько часов Вольфи появился у него под окном, одетый в извечную куртку и желтую толстовку, как будто старался как можно дольше не возвращаться домой, чтобы переодеться.  
  
Они вместе придумали план побега, Вольфи шел заметно медленнее, чем обычно, и даже в том возрасте Феликс знал, что ему досталось.  
  
А еще даже в том возрасте он знал, что об этом не стоит говорить.  
  
Они долго сидели на крыше, практически не разговаривая, просто наблюдая, как проплывают облака. Вечно голодный Вольфи молча доедал остатки ужина Феликса, а Феликс просто ворошил листья, накопившиеся на черепице.  
  
Феликс снова вздохнул и потряс головой, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Он найдет его, всегда находил.  
  
Когда он вернулся в мастерскую, было предсказуемо тихо, кассир задумчиво грыз ногти.  
  
— Тебе посылка, Феликс, — парень показал на прилавок, где лежала узкая коробка.  
  
Феликс кивнул, что понял, и отнес ее в заднюю часть мастерской. Скорее всего, это были заказанные брелоки для ключей. Но лишь один взгляд на графу обратного адреса заставил его замереть на месте.  
  
Она была пустой.  
  
Феликс опасливо приложил ухо к картону. На взрывчатку не похоже. Но…  
  
— Эй, Макс! — заорал Феликс, и парень подпрыгнул.  
  
— Че?  
  
— Ты можешь вынести ее наружу и открыть там? Кто-то в шутку шлет мне коровье дерьмо.  
  
— Черт, ты что, шутишь?  
  
— Нет, блядь, — Феликс пристально посмотрел на парня. — Ты же хочешь получить следующую зарплату?  
  
Макс вздохнул и взял посылку.  
  
Слегка встревоженно Феликс наблюдал, как тот выходит. Но парнишка вернулся с открытой коробкой несколько секунд спустя.  
  
— Ничего, — отрапортовал он, швыряя коробку на стол, — только этот старый DVD.  
  
Феликс посмотрел на обложку и почувствовал, что его опасения крепнут.  
  
— Это хороший фильм, — кивнул Макс на обложку, — но уже немного устарел.  
  
— Спасибо, — рассеянно пробормотал Феликс.  
  
Коробка с фильмом была подарочным изданием “Конана-варвара”.  
  
Феликс с некоторым трепетом открыл коробку, но нашел лишь диск, там, где он и должен быть. Он осторожно вытащил диск из держателя. Под ним был лист бумаги.  
  
На нем незнакомым почерком были написаны адрес, дата и время.  


* * *

  
  
Кала чувствовала себя идиоткой, расхаживая по заброшенному, вероятно, и засиженному крысами складу. Феликс опаздывал уже на пять минут — что, если он не придет?  
  
Раздался шаркающий звук, и Кала подпрыгнула, но он был слишком легкий, чтобы принадлежать человеку.   
  
Кала вздрогнула: она возненавидела крыс после многих лет работы над диссертацией, у нее развилась на них страшная аллергия, не считая того, что они были противными и извивающимися.  
  
В дальнем конце склада распахнулась дверь, и что-то точно скрипнуло. Шагнувший внутрь Феликс выглядел в любом случае круче, чем она. Он вырядился в коричневую кожаную куртку с заклепками, но все затмевали яркая гавайская рубашка и огромная металлическая труба.  
  
Даже несмотря на то, что Кала ждала его, все равно подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Заметив Калу, он буркнул нечто невразумительное. Кала растерянно моргнула, прежде чем поняла, что без Вольфганга в голове она не говорила на немецком.  
  
К счастью, в ответ на ее непонимающий взгляд Феликс поднял трубу на уровень ее головы и повторил на английском:   
  
— Ты кто, блядь, такая?  
  
Кала подняла руки в успокаивающем жесте в надежде, что он не выглядел излишне напуганным. Ей пришло в голову, что это идеальное место для убийства, но она выбрала его из-за достаточной удаленности от города, чтобы не пересечься с Фуксом или Лилой или кем-нибудь еще из ОБО.  
  
— Я друг Вольфганга.  
  
Даже если этот ответ и удивил его, он не подал вида.  
  
— У Вольфи нет друзей.  
  
“Не считая тебя”, — молча ответила Кала. Боже, благослови Феликса и его преданность. Как перетянуть его на свою сторону? Во всем остальном у нее была поддержка, но хитрость не была ее сильной стороной. Или она думала, что не была. Последние события, возможно, доказывали обратное.  
  
— Я — причина поездки в Индию, — наконец произнесла Кала. Она надеялась обойти этот вопрос стороной.  
  
— Поездка в Индию? — на миг выражение лица Феликса стало непроницаемым, а потом к нему вернулась подозрительность.  
  
Кала кивнула. Она очень надеялась, что ей не придется объяснять.  
  
— Мы, ну, близкие друзья.  
  
— Бля-я-я, — Феликс скользнул взглядом по ее фигуре, но не опустил трубу. — Чо, серьезно? Я имею в виду — я думаю, что ты именно его тип, но…  
  
— Что это должно означать? — спросила Кала, отвлекшись против воли и слегка раздражаясь. — Его тип?  
  
Феликс моментально заткнулся.  
  
— Он меня убьет.  


* * *

  
  
— Ты, блядь, ненормальная, — Феликс откинулся на спинку шаткого стула и начал раскачиваться.  
  
— Сбавь тон, — пробормотала Кала, изо всех сил сопротивляясь искушению отчитать его за то, что он вот так сидел на стуле.  
  
— Я все еще не верю тебе, — Феликс кивнул официанту, и тот принес ему еще пива.  
  
— За прошедший год ты ни разу не замечал, что Вольфганг ведет себя странно? Кажется более подозрительным, чем обычно?  
  
Казалось, что Феликс задумывался над этим.  
  
— Ну да, — он позволил стулу со стуком опуститься на все четыре ножки. — Дело вот в чем, Кала — если это действительно твое имя — то, о чем ты говоришь, может быть правдой, и где-то есть какие-то сумасшедшие правительственные агенты, охотящиеся за ним по какой-то секретной причине…  
  
— … и возможно, поэтому он вел себя странно. Или, может быть, просто потому, что он — Вольфи, а Вольфи делает все, что, блядь, захочет. — Он отхлебнул пива. — И если на то пошло, я тоже. Так скажи мне: почему я не должен просто уйти и найти его сам?  
  
— Потому что у меня есть вся информация и потому что Вольфганг никогда не простит меня, если я позволю тебе пострадать…  
  
Кала скрестила пальцы под столом. У нее действительно не было запасного плана. Она предполагала, что может попытаться похитить его, отвезти его обратно на конспиративную квартиру в Англии. Но для этого ей нужна была Сун, и Феликс, несмотря на то, что выглядел тощим и хрупким, казалось, вполне мог за себя постоять.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Кала облегченно выдохнула про себя. Казалось, Феликс разглядывал ее очень внимательно, прежде чем закончил свою мысль:  
  
— Хорошо, — повторил он, — но при одном условии.


	7. Chapter 7

— Заходите, — пригласил Вольфганг не без примеси иронии, поскольку дверь снаружи была совершенно точно заперта. Но ощутить иллюзию контроля было приятно, ему только было интересно, к чьей выгоде.  
  
Зазвенели ключи, и в комнату вошел ухоженный мужчина. В целом, он выглядел безобидным, почти оскорбительно слабым. Вольфганг интуитивно не доверял ему.  
  
Однако за мужчиной следовал странный летающий аппарат, гудящий и жужжащий как осиное гнездо.  
  
Номи рядом с ним заволновалась.  
  
— Приветствую вас, мистер Богданов, — вежливо сказал мужчина, двигаясь так, словно собирался сесть на диванчик. Дверь за ним захлопнулась. У него был американский акцент, почти автоматически отметил Вольфганг. Попытка запутать его? Заставить усомниться в «английской» теории?  
  
— Ты кто, блядь, такой? — невежливо спросил он.  
  
Мужчина, казалось, размышлял над этим некоторое время.   
  
— Я — Представитель, — наконец ответил он. — Приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Это — прототип Марк-2 Хэвик, квадрокоптер среднего уровня, — прошипела Номи ему на ухо. — Срань господня, я думала, что эти штуки использовались лишь в отдаленных уголках Африки для исследования диких животных. В нем действительно встроена система лазерного слежения… и, конечно, транквилизатор может быть заряжен любым препаратом… — Наоми умолкла.  
  
— Чудненько, — ответил Вольфганг обоим.  
  
— Ах, да, — казалось, представитель заметил, что Вольфганг не двигается и не сводит взгляда с беспилотника. — Не о чем беспокоиться, если вы будете сотрудничать.  
  
Вольфганг поднял бровь, но позволил мужчине проскользнуть мимо него и устроиться на диване.  
  
— Не люблю угрозы.  
  
— Я тоже, — миролюбиво сказал мужчина, отчего Вольфганг еще более напрягся. — Давайте я вам объясню?  
  
Вольфганг поколебался, но видя, что у него действительно не было выбора, устроился в кресле напротив Представителя.  
  
Длинный жужжащий дрон следовал за его движениями.  
  
Номи судорожно копалась в телефоне.  
  
— Все выглядит плохо.  
  
— Продолжай. — Вольфганг пытался выглядеть спокойным. Насколько он мог видеть, при мужчине не было ключей и единственный выход находился за этим дроном и крепко запертой дверью.  
  
Представитель налил два стакана воды. Потом достал из нагрудного кармана таблетницу, открыл ее и положил Вольфгангу около стакана с водой единственный блокиратор.   
  
— Для этого разговора мы требуем, чтобы вы были на блокираторах.  
  
Номи яростно затрясла головой.  
  
— Хреново, эта штука предназначена для того, чтобы усыплять слонов и носорогов, нет никакой возможности…  
  
— Почему? — спросил Вольфганг, не обращая внимания, что беспилотник приблизился за время разговора.  
  
— Политика компании, — мягко улыбнулся мужчина. — Протокол, уверен, что вы понимаете.  
  
Он грациозно помахал рукой.   
  
— Конечно, если вы не будете сотрудничать, у дрона есть возможность ввести вам нечто гораздо более неприятное, но… — он пожал плечами, — не стоит поднимать волну.  
  
Вольфганг не ответил. Номи расхаживала вокруг беспилотника, перечисляя возможные слабые стороны. Издаваемый им гул ввинчивался в мозг, словно червь, коварно зарывающийся в его мысли.  
  
Вольфганг вежливо улыбнулся.  
  
Представитель улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Ладно.  
  
Вольфганг расслабился. Он немного поиграет.  
  
— Вольфганг, — начала Номи, ее встревоженный тон лишь подтвердил, что она подозревала насчет его выбора. — Вольфганг, я бы не…  
  
Не прерывая зрительного контакта и не переставая улыбаться, Вольфганг отправил таблетку в рот и проглотил. Представитель одобрительно кивнул. Номи неохотно исчезла.  
  
— Вы приняли правильное решение. Но, — мужчина вытащил стопку бумаг из нагрудного кармана пиджака, — вы всегда были человеком, предпочитающим все делать самому.  
  
— Что это? — Вольфганг кивнул на бумаги. Мужчина жестом показал, что он должен взять их. Вольфганг подчинился и осторожно развернул.  
  
Это был список имен, много, возможно, тридцать или сорок, при первом взгляде русские и немецкие. Пробежав страницу, он заметил три имени: Антон Богданов, Штайнер Богданов и Сергей Богданов.  
  
Он почувствовал, словно его облили ледяной водой.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — Вольфганг тщательно пытался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.  
  
Представитель глотнул воды:  
  
— Вы не помните имен своих собственных жертв? — Он покачал головой. — Я слышал, это правда о серийных убийцах, но... — он тихо поцокал языком, отчего волосы Вольфганга встали дыбом.  
  
— Вы тоже ведете список собственных жертв?  
  
Представитель улыбнулся:  
  
— Они жертвы во имя науки, но мы помним о них с огромной грустью в сердцах и благодарностью за их жертву.  
  
— Очень трогательно.  
  
— Да. — Представитель сделал еще глоток воды, — но это очень эффективно, такой объем работы за такой срок. Вы, должно быть, очень талантливы, мистер Богданов. Мои работодатели впечатлены. Возможно, у вас появился, так сказать, аппетит?  
  
— К чему ты клонишь? — рыкнул Вольфганг. Возможно, мужчина был прав, он точно представил себе три изощренных способа убить его, как только тот вошел в комнату. К сожалению, дрон маячил рядом с ним, будто читая его мысли — ни один из этих способов не помог бы ему пройти за дверь.  
  
— Нам всегда есть польза от таких людей, как вы, с таким особым набором навыков. Вы стали бы ценным дополнением к нашей команде.   
  
Вольфганг фальшиво громко рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты действуешь неправильно, разве не следовало тебе похитить того, кого я люблю, а не меня? В кино так и делают.   
  
Представитель, похоже не был ни удивлен, ни возмущен насмешливым ответом Вольфганга.  
  
— Это не шутка, мы готовы предложить вам сделку.  
  
Вольфганг внезапно с жгучей ненавистью подумал о Лиле.  
  
— Ну конечно. — Он положил бумаги на стол. — Дай угадаю. Я нахожу тебе еще несколько зомби-лабораторных крыс, и вы просто отпускаете меня и мой кластер? Гарантируете нашу безопасность за счет других?  
  
— Вы сообразительны, — Представитель взял стопку бумаг и некоторое время разглаживал складки, — Но увы, нет. Не в вашем случае. Ваш кластер вызывает проблемы.  
  
— Жаль. — Вольфганг почувствовал мимолетный всплеск гордости.  
  
— Безусловно. Мы готовы предложить другую сделку.  
  
Вольфганг поднял брови.  
  
— У нас есть связи с правительствами всего мира, — осторожно начал Представитель, протягивая листок. — Это очень затруднительно, но ваш послужной список позволяет запереть вас в любой тюрьме строгого режима, которую мы выберем. Пожизненно. — добавил он, словно эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову. — В действительности на несколько пожизненных.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— И, конечно, ох, вас будут лечить медикаментозно, чтобы вы не вызывали больше никаких ненужных проблем.  
  
— Почему бы не сделать мне лоботомию?  
  
Мужчина убрал лист бумаги обратно в нагрудный карман.   
  
— Вы не слишком подходящий кандидат для реабилитации, ваше лицо слишком хорошо известно определенным преступным организациям.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
— Так что это тоже может измениться, если…  
  
— … если я буду работать на вас.  
  
— Именно.  
  
Задумавшись, Вольфганг откинулся назад.  
  
— Знаешь, что я думаю? — начал он, переводя взгляд с потолка на мужчину, сидящего перед ним.  
  
Представитель вежливо улыбнулся.  
  
— Что?  
  
Он все еще улыбался, когда Вольфганг пнул столик между ними, целясь ему в зубы.  



	8. Chapter 8

В одно мгновение беспилотник оказался сверху, яростно жужжа. Под глазом прицела и и дулом ствола, нацеленных на него, Вольфганг постарался не реагировать как дикое животное, хотя и ощущал себя таковым.   
  
Вспомнив неразборчивое бормотание Номи, он поднырнул под опору шасси дрона, прижав его к полу и вырвав снизу провода. Когда он схватил аппарат, дротики красными шлейфами пролетели мимо него и воткнулись в потолок и стену.  
  
Он слышал, как позади него Представитель стонет и шатается, пытаясь устоять на ногах. К сожалению, столик оказался недостаточно тяжелым, скорее всего, по этой причине он и не был прикручен к полу. Вольфганг снова атаковал Представителя, на этот раз держа перед собой все еще действующий беспилотник, как щит. Падая, мужчина опять закричал, скорчившись на полу.  
  
Беспилотник в руках издал жуткий свист и умолк.  
  
Вольфганг бросил его, а потом подошел обыскать упавшего мужчину. Кроме лекарственного блистера и листа бумаги с убитыми Вольфгангом, ничего не нашлось. Как он и ожидал, но все же почувствовал укол разочарования.  
  
Отлично. Придется пойти сложным путем.  
  
Камеры были слишком прочны, чтобы разбить их руками, но ему удалось это с помощью одного из дротиков, торчавших в стене. Прослушку он оставил, жучков было слишком много, а у него было мало времени.  
  
Затаив дыхание, Вольфганг слушал звуки поспешных шагов за дверью.  
  
Какое-то знакомое чувство страха заполнило его. Разбив камеры, он не до конца продумал свой следующий ход.  
  
Список оказался неожиданностью, в отличие от сделанного предложения, особенно если брать в расчет характер его нападения.  
  
Никто, кроме Калы и Феликса, не имел доступа к тем особым страхам. Только они могли знать, как ударит по нему это конкретное обвинение, признание, что на самом деле он является серийным убийцей.  
  
Только они могли знать, как давят на него мысли о том, что он никогда не сможет оставить позади эти убийства. Ужас от этой мысли (страх быть запертым в одиночестве на всю оставшуюся жизнь, в то время как Кала и Феликс будут продолжать жить своими жизнями) душил его.  
  
Была причина, почему он сначала научился многого избегать: как взломать самые прочные замки, как выскользнуть из окна и уйти от бьющих рук человека в два раза его больше.  
  
И только тогда, когда он научился убегать, он научился сражаться.  
  
Лила не могла знать, как и Фукс. И даже не остальная часть группы. Уисперс… Он уже копнул так глубоко? Вольфганга передернуло, он не знал, как долго Уисперс держал его на том столе. Сколько увидел этот человек.   
  
Как только эта мысль обухом ударила его в грудь, время перестало существовать. Даже когда ничто другое уже не имело значения, даже когда все превратилось в открытую рану от содранной кожи и остались только боль и не боль, и барабанная дробь мысли: “Обеспечь их безопасность, обеспечь их безопасность”.  
  
Стиснув зубы, Вольфганг осмотрел мешанину проводов на днище дрона. Он со вздохом взлохматил волосы, теперь он жалел, что принял блокиратор, — помощь Номи пригодилась бы. Или Калы, или даже Уилла. Он не был настолько одинок с того момента, как встретил свой кластер.  
  
Он начал было расхаживать, но потом остановился и осторожно присел в кресло, чтобы подумать.  
  
Представителя можно было бы использовать для обмена, но Вольфганг подозревал, что того использовали одноразово, иначе его не отправили бы говорить с ним так откровенно.   
  
Другой вариант — подождать. Отступить. В конце концов им бы пришлось отправить сюда кого-нибудь (ведь кормили же), раз они не хотели, чтобы он умер от голода. Скорее всего, причина, по которой они еще не ворвались, была в том, что они прекрасно знали, что он действительно надежно заперт. И, скорее всего, они ждали, когда он сдастся.  
  
Он мог все ускорить, мог позвать на помощь. Притвориться, что все было ошибкой. Держись, попробуй собрать больше информации.  
  
Вольфганга терзала единственная мысль. Нет. Пришло время для наступления, хватит игр. Это не было его сильной стороной.  
  
Сжав зубы и не обращая внимание на порезы на руках, Вольфганг начал вскрывать дрон. Он снова затаил дыхание, на этот раз от облегчения, когда у него получилось.  
  
Вопреки высокотехнологичному внешнему виду, внутри дрон был довольно просто устроен: микросхема, оружие, встроенное спереди, и аккумулятор.  
  
Очень большой, мощный аккумулятор.  
  
Похрустев костяшками пальцев, Вольфганг принялся за работу.  


* * *

  
  
Феликс начинал думать, что, возможно, эта подружка Вольфи была не такой уж сумасшедшей. Для скепсиса у него были все оправдания, особенно когда он вошел на тот склад.  
  
По собственному опыту он знал, что женщинам, которые так выглядят, обычно доверять не стоит.  
  
Как Лиле: примерно через две секунды, как он положил на нее глаз, он знал, что от нее будут только проблемы. Эта женщина была как ядовитый угорь, ее красота служила предупреждением. И если то, что Кала рассказала о ее работе на ОБО (или как оно там, блядь, называется), правда, то его подозрения, как и всегда, были верны.  
  
Даже Вольфи был не настолько глуп, чтобы проявлять интерес, а ведь Вольфи обычно вел себя осторожно, как кобель в гоне, когда дело касалось партнеров.   
  
Но не ему судить, конечно.  
  
Прячась в относительной темноте, согнувшись за мусорными баками, с Калой, стоящей за ним на коленях, Феликс был вынужден пересмотреть свое мнение. Во лжи эта девица была новичком.  
  
И что еще больше раздражало, она казалась… довольно милой. Как котенок или всякое такое: невинной.  
  
Феликс тихонько присвистнул сквозь зубы. Если она действительно была с Вольфи, как подразумевала, тогда, вероятнее всего, они были в еще более глубокой жопе, чем он думал.   
  
За шесть часов знакомства он понял, что Кала Расал была еще большей проблемой, чем Лила. К сожалению, Кала Расал была женщиной, вдохновляющей на подвиги.  
  
Для него это не было проблемой. Он точно не страдал синдромом героя, но Вольфи… Ясно.  
  
Вольфи конченый.   
  
Эта женщина была того типа, за которой идут такие мужчины, как Вольфи, и за которую позволят себя застрелить или, если точнее, похитить и посадить за решетку теневой правительственной организацией.  
  
Блин.  
  
Почему его друг оказался самым большим идиотом в Берлине?  
  
— Почему ты свистишь? Тихо, — нервно прошипела Кала. На ней была лыжная маска, но Феликс даже сквозь нее почувствовал, как она стрельнула в него уничтожающим взглядом.  
  
Феликс, на котором маски не было, перенес вес на пятки и ухмыльнулся самым обворожительным образом.  
  
— Ты слишком напряжена, особенно учитывая, что это место принадлежит твоему му…  
  
Кала сверкнула на него глазами.  
  
Даже в лыжной маске она была в некотором роде очаровательна и не вызывала страха. Ей придется над этим поработать.  
  
Феликс все же заткнулся, ему не хотелось поддевать ее слишком сильно, особенно после того, как оказалось, что она думала об этом месте даже прежде, чем он обговорил правила и условия. Ему в некотором роде хотелось узнать, в чем вообще дело.  
  
Супружеский разлад?  
  
Наверное, подумал он, глядя на шишку под перчаткой, где гигантское обручальное кольцо натягивало ткань. Богатые всегда так выебываются.  
  
Эта старая пословица принадлежала отчиму Феликса (который несмотря на многие недостатки время от времени изрекал афористичные фразы, достаточно эффектные, чтобы запомниться): “Вы не узнаете кого-то, пока не совершите преступление вместе”.  
  
Так что вот они, готовые с наступлением темноты проникнуть в отделение “Расал Фармасьютикалз”.  
  
— Ты пойдешь со мной?  
  
— Черт возьми, нет. — Феликс сел удобнее на коленях. — Слишком велики шансы ареста. Я поведу машину, на которой мы смоемся.  
  
Он был уверен, что Кала закатила глаза.  
  
— У тебя даже нет машины.  
  
— Это мелочи. — Феликс помахал в воздухе рукой, тайно наслаждаясь ее напряжением, обычно это он обсирался, когда Вольфи расхаживал круче некуда.  
  
— Отлично, значит, ты просто хочешь, чтобы я вынесла тебе что-то из здания?  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— А ты просто подождешь здесь.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
Кала снова вздохнула, но больше не колебалась и удивительно легкой походкой исчезла в ночи. Когда она ушла, Феликс сел более расслабленно, зажег сигарету и облокотился о стену.  
  
Это будет любопытно.  


* * *

  
  
Конечно же, она позвонила заранее. Она знала, что технически это было обманом, но все было так просто. Кроме того, она и была сейчас такой — мошенницей и лгуньей, и... — Кала поймала себя на этой мысли и затолкала ее в угол сознания, зарезервированного для подобных вещей.  
  
Самый темный угол, хорошо спрятанный и за несколькими закрытыми дверями. Надо сосредоточиться. Она должна была вызволить Вольфганга. И нужно было, чтобы Феликс верил ей. И им обоим нужно было убраться из Берлина прежде, чем Лила или ОБО найдут их.  
  
Она убивала двух зайцев одним выстрелом: завоевывала доверие Феликса и получала больше блокираторов.  
  
Теперь она не хотела вызвать ничьих подозрений, поэтому она будто совершенно по оказии позвонила своему старому секретарю в Бомбее и попросила информацию обо всех лабораториях “Расал” в Европе, на случай, если она захочет поработать во время путешествия.  
  
Их было немного, “Расал Фармасьютикалс” все еще в основном базировался в Индии и Африке, но несколько филиалов существовало и в Европе, в том числе и небольшой в южном Берлине (к счастью, далеко от Себастьяна Фукса).  
  
Когда она скользнула из тени под навес входа, к ней присоединились Уилл и Номи. Кала сразу же почувствовала напряжение, исходящее от них. Ее блокиратор прекратил действовать лишь несколько минут назад, оставляя безопасную зону, которую предоставлял на случай, если ей понадобится помощь.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросила она, замерев на месте, когда почувствовала их беспокойство.  
  
— Вольфганг снова на блокираторе, — голос Номи прозвучал мрачно. — А еще у них был довольно стремный беспилотник.  
  
— Боже, — прошептала Кала, — они причинили ему боль?  
  
— Мы не знаем, — Номи утешающе обняла ее за плечи, — до того, как он принял блокиратор, никакого вреда ему они не причинили.  
  
Кала почти открыла рот, чтобы спросить, зачем ему дали блокиратор, но передумала. Ответ она уже знала: Вольфганг решил, что сможет справиться с этим самостоятельно.  
  
Она почувствовала такое знакомое ощущение любви и раздражения.  
  
— Камеры отключены? — спросила Кала, прогоняя мысли о Вольфганге.  
  
— Да, — Номи сидела за шатким столом и что-то печатала. — Хотя проблема в дверях, они находятся на петлевой замкнутой системе, вам придется их вскрывать.  
  
Кала застонала. Где, черт возьми, был Вольфганг, когда он был так нужен?  
  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Уилл. — Думаю, мы это выясним. — Кала скептически подняла бровь под балаклавой, и Уилл поморщился. — Я надеюсь. — Добавил он не так уверенно.  
  
Появившаяся Райли, баюкающая свою головную боль на продавленном диване, обнадеживающе улыбнулась им.  
  
— Ребята, я нашла статью на Wikihow, — позвала Аманита с другого конца стола.  
  
Уилл и Кала мрачно посмотрели друг на друга.  


* * *

  
  
Бомба не годилась ни к черту.  
  
Кала бы над ним посмеялась. После того как наорала бы на него за безрассудство.  
  
А когда он притворился бы, что это не проблема, она, наверное, закатила бы глаза и сделала бы такую мелочь — она всегда так делает, когда думает, — прикусила бы нижнюю губу. А потом придумала бы нечто гениальное: как обычно.  
  
Он скучал по ней.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Представитель.  
  
Вольфганг чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он совсем забыл о госте. Сколько времени он пытается подсоединить эту чертову батарею?  
  
Представитель взглянул на батарею, кустарно привязанную к дверной ручке.  
  
— Этого никогда не…  
  
— Отвали, — пробормотал Вольфганг, обрушивая ему на голову ножку от журнального столика. Он оставил рухнувшего Представителя лежать на полу и приложил ухо к двери. Было тихо, но у него был идеальный слух, за дверью стояло минимум трое человек в сапогах.  
  
Вольфганг сжал челюсти, затем поднял остатки дрона и превратил его в своего рода щит. Он надеялся, что резиновых распорок на днище будет достаточно, чтобы защитить его от электрошокеров.  
  
Он надеялся на многое. В основном, что не погибнет, потому что не знал, как правильно подключить бомбу. Феликс был бы так зол.  
  
Подключив два последних провода, он быстро отскочил назад, съежившись за диваном. Сначало было тихо, а потом…   
  
Он почувствовал вибрацию в полу, прежде чем услышал звук. Он был совершенно не впечатляющим: шипение, хлопок, а затем ничего. Вольфганг встал, чтобы рассмотреть.  
  
Он чувствовал, как редкая ухмылка тянет уголки его рта. Ну, может быть, Кала не была бы столь разочарована. Батарея не взорвалась, она вроде как была построена так, чтобы этого не случалось. Вместо этого древесина вокруг ручки раскололась и опалилась. Теперь механизм блокировки свободно свисал под обугленным корпусом батареи.  
  
Переходим ко второму этапу.  
  
Скрипя зубами, Вольфганг ударил по двери.  


* * *

  
  
— Нет-нет-нет, — простонала Номи, — Уилл, это был зеленый в голубой слот, а не наоборот.  
  
Кале хотелось схватиться за голову, она бы так и сделала, но Уилл постоянно контролировал ее руки последние десять минут, пока ковырялся в замке.  
  
— Стоп, — рядом с ними появился Лито. — Я понял.  
  
Уилл немедленно отошел, но взглянул на Лито с большим подозрением.  
  
Лито склонился над панелью у двери, тихонько напевая себе под нос.  
  
На нем был розовый кружевной халат и больше ничего. Его вид чуть не заставил Калу расхохотаться, но она боялась, что ее схватят.  
  
Звуковой сигнал вывел ее из мыслей.  
  
Лито отступил с довольным видом.  
  
Уилл пораженно выдохнул.  
  
— Где ты этому научился? — спросил Уилл не без намека на зависть.  
  
Лито помахал рукой и открыл им дверь, пропуская Калу внутрь.  
  
— Научился для роли. Как-то я играл вора в фильме…  
  
— Врешь, — встряла Кала, спрятав легкую усмешку за своей лыжной маской. Она примерно представляла, где он этому научился.   
  
Лито подмигнул.  
  
— Всегда.  
  
Уилл схватил его за руку, когда Лито уже повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
  
— Эй, будь осторожен, ты же должен все время быть на блокираторах.  
  
Лито вздохнул, и случайно они все столпились в крошечной ванной комнате отеля, солнечный свет лился сквозь матовое стекло, и Кала могла расслышать смех Эрнандо и Даниэлы снаружи. На столешнице стоял стакан воды и лежал блистер с блокираторами.  
  
— Ненавижу их, — простонал он, глотая капсулу. — Они разрушают мои творческие способности.   
  
— Знаю, — Уилл сжал его плечи. — Осталось недолго.  
  
Лито встретился с ними взглядом через зеркало. Райли тоже к ним присоединилась. Кала почувствовала укол в сердце, они стали так близки за такое короткое время, и теперь снова были изолированы, жили в маленьких кармашках реальности, скрываясь в разных концах света.   
  
Лито храбро улыбнулся.  
  
А потом они снова оказались в лаборатории, слушая отзвук гула кондиционера, доносящийся через вестибюль.   
  
— Пойдем, — прошептала Номи, — у нас не так много времени.  


* * *

  
  
Он сразу врезал по человеческому телу, ожидаемо одетому в костюм химзащиты.   
  
Вольфганг разделался с ними быстро, эти костюмы, несмотря на дополнительную броню, были плохим выбором — они делали охранников неуклюжими.  
  
Рядом с ним раздалось электрическое жужжание, от чего у него волосы встали дыбом, но он лишь сильнее сжал зубы и повернул свой импровизированный щит в сторону источника звука.  
  
Их было всего трое, Вольфганг жестко ударил в пах, и первый оказался на полу. Действенные удары металлической оболочкой дрона по голове и удар по почкам помогли разделаться с двумя другими. Вольфганг бросился сквозь коридорную дверь еще до того, как последнее тело осело на пол.  
  
Вестибюль был пустым, и это отозвалось в голове тревожным сигналом, но он мало что мог сделать, поэтому лишь поспешил к стеклянным тонированным дверям, так что он ничего не мог разглядеть из коридора.  
  
Помещение выглядело обыденно, над стойкой висела табличка регистратуры. Он тщательно запомнил эту информацию.  
  
Тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как горят легкие, Вольфганг ломанулся через стеклянную дверь.   
  
И замер.  
  
Быстрый взгляд через окно показал, что, без сомнений, он был в Лондоне, в общественной больнице. Вольфганг мог бы почувствовать вспышку удовлетворения от своей наблюдательности, если бы не заметил последний кусок мозаики.  
  
А именно: большие газовые баллоны, поставленные по обе стороны узкого коридора, который был разделен двойными дверями.  
  
Два охранника в защитных костюмах стояли на обоих концах. Вольфганг смутно отметил, что щель под дверью была заткнута белой тканью.  
  
Срань господня. В общественной больнице? Они, блядь, не посмеют.  
  
Фигуры на обоих концах коридора одновременно открутили регуляторы на канистрах.   
  
Это было маленькое пространство, и эффект был почти немедленным. Теперь костюмы химзащиты обрели смысл.  
  
“Что ж”, — тупо подумал Вольфганг, качнувшись к фигуре слева, отчаянно пытаясь добраться до дверей прежде, чем газ неожиданно сбил его с ног.  
  
Он почувствовал, как колени ударились об пол, а потом его накрыла темнота.  


* * *

  
  
Если она выберется из этого живой и не арестованной, подумала Кала, ее грядущей реальностью может стать высокоскоростное производство лекарств. О, радость.  
  
Теперь ее кластер был на несколько месяцев обеспечен блокираторами, даже если им придется сидеть на них постоянно. Она даже сделала несколько в виде инъекций для Уисперса и Джонаса.  
  
— Как дела с ними? — спросила она Уилла, поспешно смешивая порошки.  
  
Уилл вздохнул и потер глаза.  
  
— Джонас был в некотором роде полезен, но он действительно мало знает, и его информация устарела. Уисперс…  
  
Уилл покачал головой и продолжил свое бдение у окон.  
  
— Он снабжает нас информацией, но у меня плохое предчувствие. Такое ощущение, что со мной играют, — Уилл снова вздохнул. — Возможно, у меня просто паранойя.  
  
— Хм-м, — уклончиво произнесла Кала. С Уиллом может быть и так, и так. Похищение Вольфганга не способствовало снижению чувства тревоги и подозрительности.  
  
— Готово, — объявила она.  
  
— Отлично, — появилась Райли. — Пошли.  
  
Кала покачала головой.  
  
— Вот еще что. — По пути туда они прошли мимо стола генерального директора, и теперь Кала проскользнула в незапертый большой офис. На столе лежал план мероприятий, а на нем… — Ограниченный выпуск ручек “Расал Фармасьютикалз” на двадцатилетний юбилей, — торжественно прошептала Кала, — с адресом филиала и именем менеджера. Для Феликса.  
  
— Они ее не хватятся? — спросил Уилл с оттенком сарказма в голосе.  
  
— Не думаю, она не очень высокого качества… — Кала отошла, план мероприятий раскрылся на календаре.  
  
Там, через два дня от сегодняшнего, в два тридцать пополудни, аккуратным почерком было внесено имя, от которого сердце Калы застыло: Лила Факкини.


	9. Chapter 9

— Ручка? Гребаная ручка? — заржал Феликс, чуть не пролив на себя пиво и не свалившись с дивана. — Ты принесла мне ручку?  
  
Кала, державшая в руках вторую бутылку, из которой уже с удовольствием отпила, восторженно закивала.  
  
— Конечно, ручки очень практичны! И я не собиралась приносить тебе наркотики…  
  
— Отстой. — Феликс наклонился и налил в рюмку водки из полупустой бутылки, стоящей на кофейном столике. После того как Кала вернулась из лаборатории, они уже несколько часов торчали в его маленькой квартирке. Она могла поклясться, что может видеть край восходящего солнца, заглядывающего в ряды квартир по обе стороны от окна его гостиной.  
  
Оба так и не смогли заснуть.   
  
— Так бывает, — пробормотал Феликс впервые с того момента, как привел ее в свою квартиру, его голос звучал серьезно. Приняв меры предосторожности, он сменил жилье после исчезновения Вольфганга, объяснил он Кале, проводя ее через ряды потертых картонных коробок.  
  
— Что происходит? — рассеянно спросила Кала. Мыслями она была далеко: в порядке ли Вольфганг? Как, черт возьми, была связана Лила с “Расал Фармасьютикалз”? Казалось, ответов не будет. Покинув здание, она приняла блокиратор, поэтому могла общаться только с Номи по предоплаченному одноразовому мобильному.  
  
Это, мягко говоря, раздражало.  
  
— После ограбления становишься взвинченным, а потом не можешь спать, не важно, насколько ты устал, — Феликс глубокомысленно кивнул. — Самое лучшее: выпить, немного потанцевать, растратить лишнюю энергию.  
  
Кала, еще не решив, стоит ли доверить Феликсу информацию о Лиле, молча кивнула и незаметно передвинула сумку, чтобы он не видел, что она переполнена.  
  
С глаз долой — из сердца вон, сказала она себе. Что бы это ни значило. Она просто знала, что у нее нет моральных сил, чтобы разбираться со всеми потенциально запутанными связями между Лилой, ОБО и “Расал Фармасьютикалз” в два часа ночи.  
  
Феликс предложил клуб, но Кала отвергла эту идею, намереваясь оставаться в тени. Поэтому они расположились в его наполовину обставленной гостиной. Сначала Кала сидела на раскладном стуле прямая, как доска, но с течением ночи ее неуклонно тянуло к полу. Феликс распластался на кушетке.   
  
Где-то после второго шота Кала поняла, что у Феликса был свой способ успокаивать людей. Он, как правило, прямо высказывал свое мнение, этим напоминая Вольфганга, но, в отличие от последнего, никогда не казался угрожающим или опасным.  
  
И он, казалось, чувствовал, что она была не в своей тарелке.   
  
В какой альтернативной вселенной она жила? Она сидела в чужом доме одна, ее родители не знали, где она, и она только что ограбила фирму своего мужа. Во что она превратилась? Зачем пила водку? И полировала ее дешевым немецким пивом? Чья это была жизнь?  
  
Но почему-то она сразу почувствовала себя непринужденно, как будто знала Феликса всю свою жизнь. Она начала подозревать, что это были сенсейтские штучки, словно любовь Вольфганга к Феликсу как-то передалась ей. Без этого было совершенно ясно, насколько их мир был далек от ее.  
  
— Ты умеешь танцевать? — спросила Кала, внезапно затосковав по дому.  
  
Она скучала по своему миру. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она слушала музыку со своей сестрой? Раньше у них была ежемесячная традиция танцевать под любимые мюзиклы перед телевизором в гостиной.  
  
Телевизор Феликса работал, но по нему с выключенным звуком показывали футбольный матч: Германия против Бельгии.  
  
— Нет, — хмыкнул Феликс, — но я лучше, чем Вольфи.  
  
Кала лишь улыбнулась ему, но сердце кольнуло. Она бессознательно плотнее укуталась в свитер, лежащий на плечах. Он пах Вольфгангом.  
  
Она никогда об этом раньше не думала, о его запахе.  
  
Логически это имело смысл. Связь сообщала лишь о том же, что человек мог отметить о себе или своем окружении. Что-то типа запаха порошка для стирки, которое использовал Вольфганг, или дезодоранта, аромат которого он бы не заметил, точно так же, как она уже не чувствовала свои духи в конце дня.  
  
Но она знала, что это его свитер, как только прикоснулась к нему. Она невольно подумала о Анджелике, которая не исчезла полностью после смерти, но рассеялась, ее сознание осталось словно хлебные крошки, чтобы отметить места, где она была. Как будто какая-то часть нее держалась за те предметы, с которыми она когда-либо контактировала.  
  
Кала спросила себя, будет ли так же после ее смерти. Если она не возродится, а станет эхом во всем и везде, где она побывала.  
  
“Надо спасти Феликса, — повторила она про себя, — остановить ОБО с его помощью, спасти Вольфганга”.  
  
— Да давай, возьми свитер или что захочешь, — крикнул Феликс из кухни, где ковырялся с кофеваркой. Пока они шли к нему, начался дождь, и Кала сильно дрожала в прохладе квартиры.  
  
Следуя расплывчатым объяснениям, Кала набрела на неприбранную спальню, где, несмотря на полный кавардак, в шкафу висела внушительная коллекция свитеров.  
  
Внезапно в мозгу всплыли чужие воспоминания, а именно — Феликса, как он несколько часов таскал Вольфганга из магазина в магазин. Кала удивилась, ведь она была на блокираторах, так откуда она могла знать то, что делал только Вольфганг? Но, как и всегда с ситуацией эмпатии, ответа не последовало.  
  
А еще она знала, что Феликс любит шмотки. Это было круто. И она могла это понять. Она даже фыркнула, обнаружив рождественский свитер с цепочкой спаривающихся оленей.  
  
В задней части шкафа кучей лежала повседневная черная и серая одежда. Она почувствовала укол в сердце, словно от полузабытой песни, и с большим, нежели того требовал момент, пиететом, очень осторожно взяла мягкую серую толстовку с капюшоном.   
  
По какой-то глупой причине она заплакала, потом — рассмеялась, потому что, ради бога, она плакала над свитером. Ей действительно нужно поспать, она становилась истеричкой. Но потом, потом она чуть не уронила его, внезапно поняв, что это был не просто свитер.  
  
Это было доказательство.  
  
Доказательство существования: ее первое настоящее, физическое подтверждение того, что он — живой человек. Как бы глупо это ни звучало, где-то в глубине души она не верила. Ученому в ней нужны были вещественные доказательства, и теперь она держала их в руках. Это было неоспоримо.  
  
Стараясь не чувствовать себя какой-то извращенкой, аккуратно перекладывая одежду, она рассматривала ее, осторожно, подушечкой большого пальца нащупывала изношенные места на запястьях, словно открывая неизведанную территорию новой планеты.  
  
А потом, прежде чем смогла остановить себя, зарылась носом в ткань, вдыхая запах табака и дешевого стирального порошка, а еще там чувствовался намек на запах одеколона и чего-то сладкого, наверное, мяты.  
  
Вольфганг.  
  
Феликс смутился, так и найдя ее: стоящей на коленях на полу спальни, спрятавшей лицо в свитере Вольфганга.  
  
— Я, — она услышала, как он неловко откашлялся. — Типа, Вольфи оставил у меня кое-что из вещей, на случай, если ему нужно будет переодеться, ну или типа того.  
  
— Прости, — отозвалась Кала, ей просто больше нечего было сказать.  
  
Феликс просто пожал плечами.  
  
— Не стесняйся, я просто удивлен, что ты нашла его во всем этом бардаке.  
  
Кала расправила плечи и, заколов влажные волосы, накинула на себя худи.   
  
— Кажется, он бы стал это носить.  
  
К счастью, Феликс не стал настаивать.  
  
Однако теперь, после нескольких выпивок, он смотрел на нее с большим любопытством. Кале было любопытно, не стала ли она жертвой классической ошибки при допросе: напоить подозреваемого.  
  
— Ну-у, — протянул Феликс, у него в руках был мячик, который он бросал в потолок. — Где вы познакомились?  
  
«На вечеринке по поводу моей помолвки», — подумала Кала.   
  
— Ну, в клубе, — соврала Кала. — Вечер караоке, мы пели дуэтом.  
  
Феликс выглядел удивленным.   
  
— Должно быть, был пьян в стельку, чтобы подняться на сцену и спеть, или… — он поднял брови. — Ты была очень убедительна.  
  
Кала не стала заострять внимание на покрасневших щеках и неодобрительно взглянула на Феликса.  
  
— Тогда это было недавно? — внезапно намерения Феликса стали более прозрачны, и подозрения Калы подтвердились: это был допрос.  
  
Кала в ответ уклончиво пожала плечами.  
  
Феликс не отстал.   
  
— Потому что, если бы это длилось давно, я бы узнал об этом, Вольфи не такой хитрый, каким притворяется.  
  
Кала заставила себя натужно рассмеяться.   
  
— Относительно недавно. — Сама того не желая, она взглянула на свое обручальное кольцо, блестящее на пальце. — Все не так просто.  
  
— Значит он знает, что ты замужем? — словно только что сложив два и два, спросил Феликс. Кала подавила вздох: наверное, все эти люди сомнительной морали плохо на нее влияли. Из-за них она начинала думать, что то, что она делала, нормально.  
  
— Да, — вздохнула она, — он даже присутствовал на моей свадьбе.  
  
— Мсье знает толк в извращениях.  
  
Вспомнив голого мокрого Вольфганга, появившегося перед ней, Кала прикусила губу, чтобы не засмеяться.  
  
— Больше, чем ты думаешь.  
  
— А твой муж знает?  
  
Кала покачала головой.  
  
— Он когда-нибудь узнает?  
  
— Да, — она не могла смотреть ему в глаза. — Я собираюсь с ним расстаться. — Последние слова она буквально прошептала, еще никогда она не говорила об этом вслух.  
  
— Ну, — Феликс переключил телевизионный канал на какой-то старый боевик, казалось, он пытался что-то сформулировать.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что Вольфи не по части брака?  
  
В его голосе звучало нечто среднее между шуткой и беспокойством.  
  
— Даже не думай, что такая жизнь когда-нибудь станет его, — запутанно сказал Феликс, кажется, он был более пьяным, чем казалось, раз говорил ей такое. — Это не для нас, никаких домов в пригороде с цветочными горшками и салфетками, с маленькими Фредериками и Аннами в детских шапочках, мы оба слишком испорчены для этого. Не то чтобы это было мое дело, — запоздало добавил он, — Я не знаю, как много он тебе рассказал…   
  
— Все, — отрезала Кала. — Он рассказал мне все.  
  
— Черт, тогда все серьезно, — пораженно присвистнул Феликс.  
  
Кала кивнула и довольно неуклюже налила себе шот.   
  
— У нас есть связь, — наконец произнесла она. — Это невозможно отрицать.  
  
Феликс долго и внимательно смотрел на нее, и на мгновение она задалась вопросом, не подозревает ли он что-то. Но потом он фыркнул.   
  
— Звучит как реплика из любовного романа.  
  
Кала тоже фыркнула.   
  
— Так и есть. — Это утверждение, вкупе с алкоголем, обжегшим горло, помогло справиться с печалью. — Это действительно так.  
  
— Итак, — Феликс снова оживился и быстро перекатился к краю дивана, чтобы смотреть ей в глаза. Кала сидела на полу на подстилке с разнокалиберными подушками. — Значит, ты все знаешь?  
  
— Только самое важное, — поправилась она. — Он рассказал мне, что когда вы были детьми, ты ударил хулигана железным прутом.  
  
— А, да, — ностальгически улыбнулся Феликс. — Ну-у, это случалось не раз.  
  
— Конечно, нет.  
  
— А он рассказывал тебе о случае, когда я нашел его в зоопарке разгуливающим в пилотке и стрингах?  
  
— Нет, — внезапно Кала почувствовала, что сейчас расхохочется. — Самое смешное, что об этом он мне не рассказывал.  
  
— Это был кошмар. А как насчет случая, когда он случайно попытался подцепить в клубе своего учителя пятого класса?  
  
Прикусив губу, Кала покачала головой.  
  
Радость, вспыхнувшая в глазах Феликса, граничила с демонической.  
  
— А вот еще возмутительное… м-м-м, как насчет, когда он поставил себе фингал, пытаясь научиться жонглировать кеглями для боулинга… или, о-о-о-о, когда на него напал лебедь из-за того, что он попытался погладить красивую животинку?  
  
Кала еще сильнее прикусила губу. Феликс изобразил невозмутимость.  
  
— А как насчет случая, когда он купил искусственный цветок и поливал его добрые шесть месяцев, потому что думал, что он настоящий, или когда он забыл слово…  
  
— Нет, нет, нет и нет, — Кала наконец не выдержала и расхохоталась.  
  
Феликс притворился разочарованным.   
  
— Не знаю, что там за отношения ты себе придумала, но понятно, что ты едва знаешь этого человека.  
  
— Очевидно, — Кала попыталась сдержать веселье. C одной стороны, она хотела уважать частную жизнь Вольфганга, но вот с другой… — Пилотка и стринги? — поддавшись сама себе, спросила она. — Как он дошел до этого?  
  
Феликс ухмыльнулся как кот, объевшийся сметаны.  
  
— Смотри, все началось с огромного австралийца по имени Пит…   


* * *

  
  
В последние дни Сун была много в чем не уверена, и это ее беспокоило, но одно знала точно: она устала от интриг.  
  
Вот что в первую очередь привело ее в кикбоксинг. Когда она стала работать в компании отца, когда он дал ей такую престижную должность, она сказала себе, что этого будет достаточно. Что ей больше не нужно будет драться, чтобы ее жизнь могла двигаться дальше.  
  
Но она это ненавидела: каждую минуту, интриги, ложь, нечестное жонглерство, сопутствующие бизнесу. В этом она была профи, но это же истощало ее душу, высасывало досуха.   
  
Было намного лучше иметь противника. Много проще встречаться с ним лицом к лицу на равных и уничтожать его. Благородно. Мир четко делился на черное и белое, победителей и побежденных.  
  
Но теперь, теперь один ее враг сидел в подвале, и его нельзя было трогать, потому что он обладал информацией. А другой ее враг находился в Сеуле и был неприкасаем. Она сделала то, что казалось правильным для обоих, и все же результат не принес ожидаемого удовлетворения.  
  
На другом конце стола Райли оторвалась от жаркого спора с Уиллом и Номи.  
  
— Иди спать, Сун, — мягко сказала она, — ты следующая на дежурстве, если Вольфганг с нами свяжется.  
  
Сун безучастно кивнула, удивившись, что они собирались оставить ее без блокираторов, но не хотела выражать недовольство.  
  
Она могла заглянуть к Кафеусу во время ожидания в шкафу. Он всегда помогал ей улучшить настроение.  
  
Или, может, она увидится с Калой, если она была где-то в безопасности. На данный момент почему-то именно с Калой она чувствовала наибольшую близость. Может быть, потому, что обе скучали по Вольфгангу, хотя и по разным причинам. Все было бы настолько проще, если бы он был здесь. Или даже, Господи, помоги ей, Лито тоже мог бы стать желанной компанией.  
  
Ей казалось, что она покинула одну тюрьму только для того, чтобы попасть в другую.  
  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Сун потянулась, пытаясь не скрипеть ступеньками, когда услышала что Уилл в шкафу разговаривает с остальными по видеочату.  
  
Спать было слишком рано, но, наверное, она могла потренироваться. На другом конце комплекса находился импровизированный спортзал, они с Уиллом пользовались им пару раз.  
  
Не успела она об этом подумать, как в кармане начал трезвонить телефон. Сун чуть ли не на фут подпрыгнула от неожиданности. Она уже и забыла, что он у нее есть. Его несколько дней назад дала Номи.  
  
И только она знала номер. Из чего следовал вопрос…  
  
— Алло? — осторожно и вопреки здравому смыслу ответила Сун.  
  
— Сун-ши? Это вы?  
  
Сун едва не выронила телефон. Это же?.. Нет. Невозможно. Откуда он мог бы достать этот номер? Последний раз, когда она проверяла — а она проверяла чаще, чем призналась бы, — он лежал без сознания в больнице.  
  
— Кто это? — отозвалась она.  
  
— Это вы. — Голос на другом конце линии звучал облегченно, но скомкано. — Это детектив Мун, я хотел бы убедиться, что с вами все в порядке. Вы в безопасности?  
  
— Откуда у вас этот номер?  
  
На другом конце линии повисла пауза.   
  
— Вы написали мне несколько часов назад на мой рабочий телефон. Простите, что потребовалось так долго, чтобы ответить, мне делали томографию…  
  
Его голос стал тише, когда она отняла телефон от уха, чтобы пролистать последние сообщения. Естественно, текст был сформулирован странно, так как Номи, без сомнения, использовала гугл-переводчик, написав, что это Сун, и попросив позвонить как можно скорее.  
  
Номи. Эта маленькая подлая…  
  
— Вы еще там? — в голосе Муна звучала озабоченность. — Джунки не обидел вас?  
  
— У него руки коротки, — Сун не смогла не рассмеяться.   
  
— Вы не пуленепробиваемы, — напомнил Мун. — В любом случае хочу, чтобы вы знали: я дал показания полиции и мы продолжаем расследование. Однако это трудно, у вашего брата есть друзья в высших эшелонах.  
  
— Пак Тэ, — выдавила Сун. Она всерьез начала жалеть, что не убила Джунки, когда у нее была возможность.  
  
— Среди прочих, — голос Муна звучал измученно. — Меня будут охранять до суда. Какое-то время я не смогу связываться с вами. Но я хотел, чтобы вы знали, что мы не сдались. И… — Сун услышала, как он нервно сглотнул. — Я присматриваю за вами.  
  
Сун чуть не рассмеялась: кем он себя возомнил?  
  
Последний раз, когда он попытался защитить ее, то чуть не умер. И ради чего? Его представлений о справедливости? Глупого увлечения, оставшегося после того, как она победила его много лет назад?  
  
Это было глупо. Он был глуп. И совершенно не было причин краснеть ни с того ни с сего из-за его слов. И тоска по дому, сжимавшая грудь, была не по нему, а по Корее, еде, языку, ее собаке…  
  
— Позаботьтесь о себе, детектив, — ответила она мягче, чем намеревалась, и даже после того, как он закончил разговор, она молча стояла, уставившись на телефон.  
  
Она услышала, как внизу ее кластер пошел на новый виток жаркого спора. Должны ли они наступать или обороняться? Должны ли они ждать Вольфганга или действовать на основании информации, полученной от Уисперса и Джонаса? Еще больше планирования, интриг и разговоров, еще больше разговоров.  
  
Сун так хотелось кому-нибудь врезать.


	10. Chapter 10

Как он и думал, они прекрасно подходят друг другу.  
  
Именно так, как ему снилось почти целый год.  
  
Эти опасные греховные сны, которые он пытался забыть. Сны, что переносили его в места, где он не мог быть, на простыни, слишком легкие и дорогие, чтобы быть его, ее теплое сонное тело рядом с ним. Забвение. Или он на него надеялся. В глубине души он боялся, что связь откажет ему даже в этом небольшом милосердии.  
  
Тем не менее несмотря на то, что он был готов к этому моменту, он растерялся.  
  
И несмотря на это, он чувствовал, что прошла вечность с того момента, когда он впервые увидел ее, укутанную в голубое с серебряным, слишком яркую и чистую для его реальности, он был не подготовлен к серьезности этого момента.  
  
Потому что откуда ему было знать?  
  
Он даже не был уверен, что она понимала, в какой степени повлияла на него.  
  
Откуда ей было знать?  
  
Как только она приблизилась к нему, он растерял все слова и рациональные мысли. Он как-то вскрылся, когда она положила руки по обе стороны грудной клетки и обнажила его.  
  
Непринужденное разрушение: лишь один вздох, легчайший трепет ее ресниц, и он уже знал, что это конец.  
  
Никто больше никто не последует. Как это могло быть?  
  
Понимание этого потрясло его до глубины души, но она просто улыбнулась, наблюдая, как он поднимал ночнушку по ее бедрам. И стало трудно дышать, когда он толкнулся в нее. А она все смотрела на него так доверчиво, совершенно бесстрашно.  
  
Он жаждал разодрать это одеяние, чтобы добраться до кожи, полностью исследовать ее, как уже давно хотелось. Наверное, он попытался, но она мягко забрала силу из его рук, лелеяла их, пока они не могли только сжиматься в ее и поглаживать мягчайшими прикосновениями.  
  
Как она могла знать, что, даже не пытаясь, разбила его вдребезги просто своим присутствием?  
  
И как она могла знать, что лишь нежным поцелуем в лоб, когда после этого он лежал на ней в ее объятиях (липкий и, наверное, слишком навалившись), как она могла знать, что лишь этим обыкновенным движением она все собрала воедино?  
  
Наверное, он выдавал желаемое за действительное, но на мгновение показалось, что она снова была рядом с ним. Улыбаясь ему в солнечном свете, льющемся сквозь пару криво висящих штор.  
  
Они были тесно прижаты друг к другу на кушетке, кушетке Феликса — ее бы он узнал где угодно, и она была укутана в его любимый серый свитер.  
  
Кала, хотел прошептать он, но знал, что это сон, и не мог понять, как двигать ртом.  
  
— Мы идем за тобой, — пробормотала она, и он почувствовал, как ее руки как можно осторожнее обняли его плечи. — Не бойся.  
  
А потом он почувствовал ее губы на своих, такие невозможно мягкие и поддающиеся, со слабым вкусом водки, что было странно, но не неприятно, а потом он исчез.  
  
Он проснулся от очень неприятного вкуса крови во рту.  
  
А еще увидел разукрашенное синяками и обезображенное лицо Представителя, склонившегося над ним, на мгновение это обрадовало, но затем огорчило, поскольку означало, что ему не удалось вырваться.  
  
— Я хотел бы поговорить с мистером Горски, — начал Представитель, как только Вольфганг раскрыл глаза.  
  
В мгновение ока Уилл оказался рядом с ним. И, что удивительно, Сун со сжатыми кулаками и гневным выражением лица.  
  
Он мог понять.  
  
— Смена караула, — пробормотал Уилл ему в ухо. — То, что ты устроил раньше, — полное безрассудство.  
  
Лицо Вольфганга растянулось в окровавленной улыбке.  
  
— Свали в туман, — сказал он Представителю.  
  
Представитель не обратил на это внимание и вынул лист бумаги из нагрудного кармана. Вольфганг заметил, что на нем был другой костюм. Вычищенный. А ведь он должен был проваляться в отключке как минимум несколько часов.  
  
— Мистеру Горски, — начал читать он.  
  
— “Я в тебе разочарован”.  
  
Уилл, Сун и Вольфганг хмыкнули. Представитель не обратил на них внимание и продолжил.  
  
— “Заперев меня в какой-то лачуге на севере Англии, думая, что я не на привязи. Думая, что вы можете использовать оружие, которое я создал, против меня самого”.  
  
Вольфганг и два члена его кластера замерли.  
  
Вольфганг почувствовал, как в животе начинает скручиваться страх.  
  
— “Хотя познакомиться с миссис Расал было приятно, и мы, без сомнения, отлично поладим, даже если весь остальной кластер в некотором роде контрпродуктивен”.  
  
Вольфганг показал Уиллу на угол шкафа, который, как он теперь знал, находился где-то в северной Англии.  
  
— Ты, блядь, о чем думаешь? — прошипел он. — Ты втянул ее, ты…  
  
Уилл вырвал рубашку из кулаков Вольфганга и, распахнув двери шкафа, рванул вниз по лестнице.   
  
На столе стоял открытый и включенный ноутбук, на экране камеры наблюдения показывали в живом режиме двух заключенных.   
  
Джонас спал, свернувшись защитным клубком, но Уисперс бодрствовал, сидя напротив простенка.  
  
Он довольно посмотрел на камеру.  
  
— “…сделка такова, мистер Горски: верните меня в здание парламента в течение 48 часов и сдавайтесь. В ответ мы отпустим этого практически нетронутым”.  
  
Их втащило обратно в комнату, где находился привязанный к кровати Вольфганг. Представитель убрал бумагу.   
  
— От кого: Мильтон Гиббонс.  
  
— Почему? — выдохнул Уилл. — Если ты так много знаешь, почему бы просто не взять всех нас? — Он повернулся к Сун и Вольфгангу. — Мы держим его на блокираторах, как он это провернул?  
  
Прежде чем Вольфганг успел остановить его, Уилл уже рванул вниз по лестнице, вышибая по дороге двери.  
  
Вольфганг даже не успел поспешить следом, а тот уже держал Уисперса за горло. Сун мудро держалась позади, вне поля зрения.  
  
— В какие игры ты играешь? — зарычал Уилл ему в лицо.  
  
— Они боятся вас, мистер Горски, — улыбнулся Уисперс. — И теперь готовы позволить мне мои маленькие игры.  
  
Уилл сильно ударил его по лицу, и Уисперс, потеряв сознание, рухнул на пол.  
  
— Шевелись, — приказал он Сун сквозь зубы. — Мы должны принять во внимание, что вся информация, которую он нам дал, теперь бесполезна. Переходим к плану В.  
  
Вольфганг видел, как Сун коротко кивнула и исчезла из поля зрения. Его мысли метались.  
  
— Он знает что-то о блокираторах, чего не знаем мы.  
  
Уилл кивнул, но не поднял взгляд: он систематически вырывал кабель из гнезд и сматывал, двигаясь к выходу из подвала.  
  
— Он может сопротивляться им или контролировать их действие.  
  
— Нам нужна Кала, — согласился Уилл, вытащив сумку из-под кухонного стола и засунув в нее кабель.  
  
Вольфганг крепко схватил его за плечо, заставляя посмотреть на себя.  
  
— Ты лгал мне раньше, а ведь я доверил тебе ее безопасность.  
  
Уилл сглотнул, но упорно смотрел вниз.   
  
— Она крепче, чем ты думаешь. Кала сама может с этим справиться. Кроме того, она сейчас с Феликсом, она в надежных руках.  
  
Он почувствовал некоторое облегчение, но все же сильнее сжал пальцы на плече Уилла.  
  
“Не сдавайся, блядь, независимо от того, что они со мной сделают. Примите блокираторы. Мне все равно. Спасайтесь и уходите в подполье”.  
  
Уилл открыл было рот, но Вольфганга резко потащило назад, в то место, где Представитель исчез, а люди в защитных костюмах ввозили обратно модифицированный дефибриллятор.  
  
Вольфганг попытался подавить порыв передернуться от страха. Он заставил свой разум вернуться к Уиллу.  
  
— У меня нет времени спорить, — схватив флакон с блокираторами со столешницы, он сунул его в руку Уилла. — Иди. Обеспечь их безопасность.  
  
Уилл крепко схватил его за руку.  
  
— Мы с тобой.  
  
Услышав стрекот аппарата, Вольфганг стиснул зубы.  
  
— Иди!  


* * *

  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Феликс, махая рукой перед лицом Калы.  
  
Они разглядывали полки грязного маленького углового магазинчика рядом с железнодорожной станцией. Оба прятались под солнцезащитными очками и шляпами.  
  
Через час поезд, которого они ждали, отвезет их в безопасное место обратно к Уиллу, где навыки Феликса, без сомнения, будут полезны.  
  
Она до сих пор не рассказала ему о Лиле. Просто не знала, что с этим делать. В то утро, стряхнув остатки похмелья, она покопалась вместе с Номи в связях с “Расал Фармасьютикалз”. Пока они ничего не нашли.  
  
В целом Кала гордилась своей осмотрительностью: ей удалось рассказать о кластере и ситуации расплывчато, но так убедительно, чтобы Феликс покинул Берлин вместе с ней.  
  
Кала встряхнулась от задумчивости.   
  
— Да, — прошептала она, на мгновение почувствовав в груди укол боли, который сразу прошел.  
  
Она рассеянно потерла над грудью, эта боль не могла быть кого-то еще, ведь она была на блокираторах. И все же промелькнула беспокойная мысль о Вольфганге.  
  
Этим утром он ей снился, с бледным окровавленным лицом, слишком заросшим щетиной, так непохож на ухмыляющегося демона, который когда-то появился голым в ее постели.  
  
И в этот момент зазвонил ее одноразовый мобильник.  


* * *

  
  
Управляя фургоном по извилистым проселочным дорогам, Уилл паниковал, что было для него совершенно не похоже. Сун сидела за ним, а Райли на заднем сиденье, наблюдая, как мимо проносится незнакомый пейзаж.  
  
Дрожащий голос Калы доносился сквозь треск и помехи системы громкой связи, но Сун была довольна. Она не особенно расстроилась, когда Уилл оповестил ее о неудачной попытке Вольфганга сбежать, чувствуя лишь твердую решимость.  
  
— …я говорила вам, что не знаю ни всех его свойств, ни даже как оно работает в полном объеме. Я почти ничего не знаю о нашей нейроанатомии. Возможно, он нашел какой-то способ выработать резистентность.   
  
— Но разве ты не сможешь подключиться обратно? Навестить его? — спросил Уилл, резко поворачивая налево на очередную узкую дорогу, обсаженную деревьями.   
  
— Не обязательно, — внезапно вклинилась Райли. — Та монахиня, я не смогла навестить ее.  
  
Рядом с ней Номи подняла голову.   
  
— Ты можешь найти способ связаться с ней?  
  
Райли пожала плечами.  
  
— Через несколько часов окончится действие блокираторов, но у меня ощущение, что если она захочет — будет держать меня подальше.  
  
Номи пожевала губу. Рядом с ней Аманита выглядела озадаченной, но казалось, как всегда хорошо проявляла изобретательность. В невесте Номи Сун восхищало то, что она не теряла времени даром, моментально подключаясь.   
  
— Погоди, монахиня в Амстердаме? — Аманита начала копаться в сумках в ногах Номи в поисках планшета. — Учитывая краткосрочное уведомление о концерте Райли, она не могла приехать издалека, может, нам стоит поискать монастыри в этом районе.  
  
— Буддистские монастыри в Амстердаме? — с сомнением в голосе спросил Уилл.  
  
— Стоит поискать. — Номи поцеловала Аманиту в щеку и взяла планшет.  
  
Система громкой связи затрещала:   
  
— Что насчет Вольфганга? — спросила Кала.  
  
— Не знаю, — Уилл убрал руку с руля и потер глаза. — Он был категоричен, настаивая, чтобы мы его не спасали.  
  
На другом конце линии послышались громкий треск и какая-то возня, а затем раздался голос с сильным немецким акцентом и более чем саркастическими интонациями.  
  
— И с каких это пор слушать Вольфи было хорошей идеей?  
  
— Феликс! — удивленно воскликнула Номи.  
  
— Единственный и неповторимый, — раздался смешок. — Слушайте, я не хочу знать, в каком чумовом медицинском правительственном дерьме вы все участвуете, и Кала совершенно восхитительно настаивает на своей лжи, но я знаю, что Вольфи редко поступает так, как лучше для него.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, ты сможешь помочь? — с сомнением спросил Уилл. На заднем плане был слышен немного запинающийся голос Калы.  
  
Пауза была оскорбительно долгой.   
  
— Думаю ли я, что смогу... — скептически пробормотал Феликс. — Ха, теперь все понятно. Ну, в таком случае, Офицер Америка, да, могу. А теперь дайте мне все, что у вас по нему есть, и двадцать четыре часа, и тогда посмотрим, сможете ли вы помочь мне.  


* * *

  
  
Закончив разговор, Феликс захихикал. Кала в шоке уставилась на него. У нее все укладывалось в голове не так, как ей хотелось бы.  
  
В темном углу души рядом с виной за пытки Уисперса поселилась тоска по Вольфгангу. Это вселяло ужас за него. Это рождало желание разорвать всех в ОБО на куски за то, что причиняли ему вред.  
  
Последняя мысль немного расстроила, она всегда считала себя пацифисткой. Пацифисткой, попавшей в мясорубку, поправила она себя, вспоминая прошедший год.  
  
— Что? Ты же нашла меня, потому что хотела моей помощи, — он пожал плечами и схватил несколько готовых бутербродов.  
  
Кала закрыла рот, прежде чем произнесла:  
  
— Двадцать четыре часа? Ты уверен?  
  
Феликс вздохнул, а потом протянул полную ладонь мелочи скучающей женщине за стойкой.   
  
— Послушай, наверное, ты не заметила, но Вольфи временами немного безрассуден…  
  
— О, это я заметила, — вскользь заметила Кала, подцепив бутерброд и следуя за Феликсом на выход. Ей он купил вегетарианский. В другой ситуации она бы улыбнулась.  
  
Зато немного маньячно улыбнулся обернувшийся Феликс, чтобы проверить, идет ли она за ним.   
  
— Ладно, скажем так: у меня есть некоторый опыт спонтанного планирования ограбления.  
  
Кала кивнула, следуя за ним по переулку, разрисованному граффити, и через полуоткрытые железные ворота.  
  
Феликс прекрасно знал город. Он двигался по нему с такой легкостью, что Кала уже давно перестала следить за маршрутом и просто слепо следовала, пытаясь идти с ним в ногу.   
  
Однако ее следующие слова заставили его замереть на месте.  
  
— Я хочу похитить Лилу Факкини.


	11. Chapter 11

Феликс нервно впечатал ее в стену, прежде чем она успела договорить.  
  
— Ты не можешь просто трепаться об этом в публичном месте, — предупредил он, прежде чем наконец отпустить ее руку, когда удостоверился, что вокруг никого нет.  
  
— Прости, — пробормотала Кала, разглаживая блузку.  
  
Отголосок в ее голове, что знал его уже много лет, задавался вопросом, когда Феликс стал таким параноиком. Наверное, после того, как его лучшего друга похитила теневая правительственная организация, напомнила себе Кала.  
  
— Я знаю, — продолжила она, стараясь идти в ногу с Феликсом, который поворачивал на другую узкую улицу, снимая упаковку со второго бутерброда.  
  
Он вздохнул с бутербродом во рту.   
  
— Слушай, я понял твою фантазию о мести, но у нас типа достаточно козырей в руках и без твоего побочного квеста, ладно?  
  
— Нет, — ответила Кала, наконец-то развернув бутерброд и приглушив раздраженный голос своего сознания, голос, принадлежавший старой Кале, который говорил ей, что она может подавиться, жуя на ходу. — У меня есть идея.  


* * *

  
  
Уже в третий раз менее чем за два дня Феликс был вынужден пересмотреть свое мнение о Кале Расал.  
  
Он пришел к выводу, что был прав в первый раз. Она на самом деле была чокнутой.  
  
Даже сейчас он наблюдал за ней, подглядывая из-за крышки ноутбука, как она ходит по его квартире, иногда поднимая полупустую коробку и ставя ее более аккуратно.   
  
Она то не переставая говорила в наушник громкой связи, то внимательно смотрела в пространство.  
  
Это было не самое интересное.  
  
Самое интересное было в том, что аппарат был выключен.  
  
Он был уверен, что она не подозревает, что он знает. А еще он точно знал: она думает, будто он не заметил, что весь разговор она таращилась не в пространство.  
  
Сама с собой. По меньшей мере на двух языках. Одним длинным предложением, типа: «Привет, Кала, пока, Кала, как думаешь, не стоит ли нам достать другой Глок для этой прогулки, Кала? Ну почему, да, Кала, что за прекрасная идея, Кала!»   
  
Нельзя было сказать, что план был плох. Он должен был признать, что тот был чертовски гениален, учитывая нехватку времени. Казалось, у нее за спиной целая команда, включая копа, отчего Феликс поежился, и хакера. Но все же…  
  
Вольфи, подумал он, посылая слова в пространство своему, хотелось бы надеяться, невредимому брату. “Я не виню тебя, потому что, возможно, она — самая красивая женщина, какую я когда-либо встречал, но также она — самая сумасшедшая, и не забывай, мне есть с чем сравнить, я знал твою мать”.  
  
— Готов?  
  
Кала стояла перед ним с выражением мрачной готовности и неуверенно сжимала в правой руке пистолет Вольфи. Феликс заметил, что по крайней мере ей хватило смекалки не держать палец на курке.  
  
Флакон со зловеще черными таблетками, которые она продолжала принимать, стоял закрытым на стойке позади нее.  
  
Феликс медленно кивнул, а затем качнул головой в сторону таблеток.   
  
— От чего они?  
  
— От аллергии, — нежно улыбнулась Кала.  
  
Феликс сдавленно фыркнул. По крайней мере, врать она по-прежнему не умела.   
  


* * *

  
  
На этот раз Вольфганг был не уверен, сколько пробыл без сознания. Это было плохо. Или хорошо. Он больше ни в чем не был уверен.  
  
На этот раз вопросов они не задавали. Не было никаких лекарств. Никаких блокираторов, ДМТ, просто люди в костюмах, плоские электроды дефибриллятора и боль.  
  
Всегда боль.  
  
Как и в прошлый раз, его первая мысль была о ней. Он не думал о ее имени, это было небезопасно, но он думал о дорожках дождевых капель, стекающих по ее лицу, тепле, желтом, гвоздике и корице — о чем угодно про нее. Но даже это изгнано из его сознания. Теперь он просто хотел, чтобы боль закончилась.  
  
А потом, словно в ответ на его помыслы, она была там.  
  
Вольфганг инстинктивно вздрогнул: нет, ей нужно держаться подальше, они собирались снова причинить ему боль. Ей нужно бежать. Он почти выкрикнул: “Беги, Кала!”  
  
Но ее мысли убедили его, и он оказался рядом с ней, прислонившись к кирпичной стене. Она была в Берлине. Почему она в Берлине? Он уже начал было предупреждающе хрипеть, но она приложила два пальца к губам.  
  
Отчаяние разлилось по его венам. Он хотел обнять ее и прижать к себе, но был настолько слаб, что не был уверен, был ли полностью с ней. Казалось, что он смотрел фильм, а не находился в реальности.  
  
Было совершенно невозможно сосредоточиться, Кала была в опасности, он должен был что-то сделать.  
  
Вместо того чтобы быть полезным, он обвел воспаленными глазами место действия. Они находились около какого-то частного спортзала. Переулок был пуст.  
  
Кала была одета в кожаную куртку (на это в груди что-то странно сдавило) и черные узкие джинсы, в плечевой кобуре находился пистолет. Погодите, что?  
  
“У тебя галлюцинации”, — объяснила рациональная часть его мозга.  
  
“А, тогда ладно”. Бред выглядел чертовски привлекательно.  
  
Дверь спортзала распахнулась, и вышла Лила, слегка раскрасневшаяся, в шикарном белом платье.   
  
Вольфганг стиснул зубы. Не важно. Он переживет еще одну встречу с контактами дефибриллятора.  
  
Когда глаза другого сенсейта остановились на ней, Кала улыбнулась совершенно нетипичной хищной улыбкой. Лила подпрыгнула от испуга.  
  
— Привет, сука, — сказала Кала, наведя пистолет на лицо Лилы.  
  
А потом произошло сразу несколько событий.  
  
Во-первых, он увидел, как из тени появился Феликс с решительным выражением на лице и шприцом в руке и, подобравшись сзади, схватил Лилу за горло.  
  
Во-вторых, Лила, быстрее, чем можно было ожидать, в отчаянии схватила что-то в своей сумочке.   
  
В-третьих, это что-то оказалось пистолетом.  
  
В-четвертых, Кала (или это была Сун?), откровенно говоря, впечатляюще лягнула по сумочке, но слишком медленно.  
  
А потом все понеслось слишком быстро.  
  
Раздался выстрел. Сексуальное желание Вольфганга моментально превратилось в леденящий душу ужас. И боль, снова боль взорвала его левое плечо.  
  
И его связь с ней разорвалась.  
  


* * *

  
  
Кала пришла в себя от нежных звуков кричащего ей в ухо Феликса.  
  
— Что случилось? — сонно спросила она. Феликс резко заткнулся.  
  
— С каких пор ты говоришь по-немецки? — подозрительно глядя на нее, ответил он вопросом на вопрос.  
  
Ну конечно. Она не приняла блокираторы. Вольфганг был где-то там.  
  
Она заметила, что Феликс был весь в крови.  
  
— А, — произнесла Кала. По телу растекалось онемение, и мир чувствовался нечетко, хоть и не неприятно, просто…  
  
— Я на опиатах?  
  
Теперь начал заикаться Феликс.   
  
— А, ну, прости, но я, это, подумал, что это лучше другого варианта.  
  
— Другого? — Кала почувствовала подступающий страх.  
  
Память начала возвращаться. Лила. Вольфганг — далеко и обрывочно. Пистолетный выстрел. Боль. Кала, ахнувшая и выстрелившая ей в ноги. Она повернула голову и взглянула на левое плечо.  
  
— Полегче, — Феликс крепко удерживал ее за колени. Ее плечо было плотно перевязано, а рука покоилась в поддерживающей повязке.  
  
— Феликс, — неуверенно начала Кала.  
  
— Да-да, — пробормотал он, отмахиваясь от благодарностей, — это была просто царапина, ничего серьезного, зашиваю я дерьмово, поэтому думаю, что у тебя будет шрам.  
  
— Как ты…  
  
Феликс недовольно взглянул на нее.  
  
— Такое ощущение, что ты никогда не встречалась с Вольфи, — невозмутимо сказал он.  
  
— А, верно, — Кала заставила себя встать, мир мягко кружился.  
  
— Я сделал укол неаполитанской сучке, как ты мне и сказала, — сказал он, поднимаясь с пола и присоединяясь к ней, когда удостоверился, что она твердо стоит на ногах. — Она лежит связанная в ванной.  
  
— Отлично! — Кала попыталась обуздать свою эйфорию. С научной точки зрения, она должна записывать такие побочные эффекты.  
  
— Что ты мне дал? Героин? Морфий? Сколько миллиграмм? Это невероятно.  
  
— Какой-то “окси”, валялся у меня после операции, возможно, я чуток переборщил. Послушай, Кала, остынь, ты меня пугаешь.  
  
— Оксикодон. — Кала покачалась для эксперимента. — Я раньше никогда не принимала оксикодон. Ну, — она подумала о экспериментах Райли с веществами, — по крайней мере, не из первых рук.  
  
Феликс недолго недоумевал, а потом снисходительно покачал головой.  
  
— Отлично. — Он пощелкал пальцами перед ее лицом. — Сумасшедшая помощница главаря банды, Вольфи в смертельной опасности, время тикает, помнишь?  
  
— Сосредоточься, — пробормотал Уилл, крепко ухватив ее за ребра. — Ты справишься.   
  
Кала несколько раз глубоко вздохнула и начала чувствовать смутную тошноту, комната потеряла часть своего блеска.   
  
— Простите, — пробормотала она обоим.  
  
Выражение лица Феликса слегка смягчилось.   
  
— Ты хорошо держалась, Кала. — он сжал ее не раненое плечо. — Экскурс по наркотикам мы устроим в следующий раз, договорились?  
  
Кала возмущенно посмотрела, опровергая его слова. Феликс хмыкнул.   
  
— Дамы и господа, она вернулась!  
  
Уилл покачал головой.   
  
— Как думаешь, ранение повлияет на выполнение плана?  
  
— Нет, — Кала направилась в ванную, оставив Феликса неуверенно стоять в куче пропитавшихся кровью полотенец. — Теперь меня ничто не остановит.  
  
Лила лежала в грязной ванной Феликса, связанная как свинья на убой.  
  
Извращенная часть Калы безмерно этим наслаждалась. На самом деле это была та самая часть, что получила удовольствие, опрокинув ведро ледяной воды на платье от Шанель за две тысячи долларов.  
  
Какой позор.  
  
Лила пришла в себя, отплевываясь, и яростно задергалась.  
  
— Расслабься, — сказала Кала, с грохотом бросив ведро на пол, — я еще не собираюсь топить тебя.  
  
Вольфганг все еще был вне досягаемости, он впал в некотором роде бессознательный ступор, но она все еще понимала его язык. Практично, так как шприц, который она дала Феликсу, содержал блокираторы.  
  
Лила молча уставилась на нее.  
  
— Теперь хочу прояснить одну вещь, — продолжила Кала, присев на край ванны и склонившись над ней, словно они дружески болтали в кафе. — Я не очень люблю драться за парня.  
  
Она отвела прядь волос с левого глаза Лилы.  
  
— Понимаешь, это идет вразрез с моей феминистской моралью, — Кала вздохнула, а затем выудила из кармана финку, Уилл уверенно раскрыл, а потом закрыл нож. Одной рукой было трудно держать равновесие, но не невозможно. — И, честно говоря, мы с Вольфгангом сейчас не особо моногамны. Так что знай, что когда я говорю, что это не из-за какой-то ложной ревности к твоим играм с моим парнем, или что-то столь же нелепое и унизительное, я серьезно имею именно это в виду.  
  
Кала наклонилась ближе, и Уилл еще несколько раз открыл и закрыл лезвие. Она с глубоким удовлетворением наблюдала, как Лила нервно следила за движениями.   
  
Кала заставила ее взглянуть себе в глаза, лезвие прижалось к нижней челюсти Лилы.  
  
— Ты фантастическая стерва.  
  
Лила слегка сглотнула, но ее взгляд не дрогнул. Уилл крепче прижал нож к ее щеке.  
  
— Где Вольфганг?  
  
Взгляд Лилы метнулся от лезвия выкидушки и обратно.   
  
— Ты делаешь ошибку, — прошипела она, — ты думаешь, за мной не следят?  
  
Кала безучастно улыбнулась.   
  
— С этим разобрались, не волнуйся. Давай попытаемся еще раз. Где Вольфганг?  
  
— Я не знаю.  
  
Уилл еще сильнее вжал нож в ее лицо.  
  
— Не знаю! Они слишком осторожны.  
  
Вольфганг ворочался у нее где-то в глубине головы, он испытывал ужасную боль, и Кала старалась не показывать этого.  
  
— Когда-нибудь слышала о “Расал Фармасьютикалз”?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Врешь, — внезапно на ее месте оказался Вольфганг, покрытый потом и засохшей кровью, со звериным оскалом на лице. Лила немедленно заметила разницу.  
  
— О, привет, — дерзкая улыбка искривила ее губы. — Как всегда, безупречный вкус, Вольфи, — показала она жестом на тело Калы. — Жаль, мы могли бы поделиться.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — огрызнулась Кала.  
  
— Это была безрассудная идея, — прошептал Вольфганг ей на ухо, и Кала не смогла не закрыть глаза от ощущения его рук, обвивающих ее талию.  
  
— Ты бы узнал, — прошептала она в ответ и почувствовала, как он невольно улыбается ей в волосы.   
  
— Ты должна убраться отсюда, пока Фукс или ОБО…  
  
— У меня все под контролем, — серьезно ответила Кала, переводя свое внимание на него.   
  
— Мне зайти попозже? — лениво встряла Лила. Она задышала быстрее.  
  
Вольфганг сделал какое-то сложное движение ножом, и лезвие оказалось прижатым к яремной вене Лилы.  
  
— “Расал Фармасьютикалз”. И не думай, что я не прирежу тебя как свинью, потому что прирежу и буду наслаждаться процессом.  
  
Лила закатила глаза, пот потек со лба, смешиваясь с водой, но она все же ответила.   
  
— Они поставляют ОБО блокираторы, у меня есть там друг, который отложил мне несколько таблеток.  
  
— Нет, — Кала заметалась по крошечной ванной комнате Феликса, пока Вольфганг держал нож, направленный на Лилу. — Это ложь. Я утверждаю все наши поставки и программные документы разработчиков. Думаю, я бы заметила, если бы мы производили блокираторы.  
  
Лила задышала еще быстрее, Кала заметила, что ее зрачки внезапно начали расширяться.   
  
— Что вы мне дали?  
  
Кала подняла бровь.  
  
— Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
  
— Вы дали мне какой-то наркотик, мне плохо.  
  
— Вольфганг? — Кала пренебрежительно махнула рукой, показывая, что он может продолжать допрос.  
  
Он опять прижал нож к ее горлу, и Лила заорала, как будто он действительно порезал ее.   
  
— Ладно, они делают это неофициально! Новый генеральный директор закручивал гайки на производстве, поэтому у нас были сложности с получением наркотиков, но они упаковывают их для ОБО под видом лекарств от диабета, пожалуйста, я больше ничего не знаю, пожалуйста, прекратите делать мне больно!  
  
Брови Вольфганга приподнялись в замешательстве, потому что он совершенно точно не причинял ей боль. Но, к счастью, промолчал.  
  
Кала кивнула себе. Она вспомнила, что видела отчеты о расходах на поставки лекарств от диабета, отправленных в Европу. Небольшие партии, ОБО много и не нужно, но достаточно… И конечно, было слишком легко сделать собственные блокираторы, используя материалы в лабораториях исследований и разработок.  
  
Она рассеянно взяла полотенце для рук.  
  
— Чтобы использовать как обманку, — объяснила она озадаченному Вольфгангу. — У меня есть все, что нужно.  
  
В конце концов, ей нужно было снять повязку, чтобы перевязать, но потом, когда она закончила, Уилл и Вольфганг стояли над ней со смесью трепета и беспокойства на лицах. Лила перестала трепыхаться и просто приглушенно вскрикивала.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, — пожала плечами Кала, — это не навсегда, я просто дала ей кое-что вместе с блокираторами, чтобы развязать язык.  
  
Уилл выглядел еще более обеспокоенным, но Вольфганг смотрел на нее взглядом, который можно было описать лишь одним словом: сияющий.  
  
— Вам нужно двигаться, — сказал он, и тепло из его глаз начало уходить, когда начала возвращаться серьезность ситуации. — Вы должны уйти отсюда и спрятаться. — Он повернулся к Уиллу. — Ты обещал мне позаботиться об их безопасности, а тут небезопасно.  
  
— Вольфганг, я сама могу разобраться, — Кала заставила себя встать с бортика ванной и засунуть руку обратно в повязку. Голова немного закружилась.  
  
Он открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, но резко остановился. Вспышка страха исказила его лицо, и его взгляд сосредоточился на точке позади нее. Кала обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, но он быстро толкал ее в сторону двери ванной.  
  
— Они снова приближаются, иди, прошу тебя, беги…  
  
— Нет, — Кала пыталась попятиться. — Нет, я иду за тобой, Вольфганг…  
  
— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он. В его голосе звучала горечь утраты. А потом он исчез.  
  
Кала сморгнула слезы и нашарила в сумке с туалетными принадлежностями, которую держала у раковины, другой флакон с блокираторами. Напряженный Уилл стоял рядом, держа свой блокиратор.  
  
В ванной бессвязно стонала Лила.  
  
Кала и Уилл молча кивнули друг другу и каждый проглотил черную таблетку.  
  
— Я скажу Номи, — пообещал Уилл, пока они ждали, когда таблетки начнут действовать.  
  
Вдалеке было слышно, как передвигается оборудование, звук заряжающихся дефибрилляторов. Возрастало ощущение отвратительного страха и металлического привкуса в их ртах.  
  
— Отлично. — Кала сжала его руку. — Сколько часов?  
  
— Отсчет от двадцати трех, — Уилл слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну тогда, — Кала попыталась придать храбрости своему голосу. — Увидимся через сутки.  
  
Когда она вышла, Феликс лежал, облокотившись на подлокотник дивана. В квартире, не считая приглушенных криков Лилы, было тихо.  
  
— Стоит ли мне раскошелиться на мешок для трупа? — спросил он, приподняв бровь.  
  
Кала отдала ему чистую финку.   
  
— Нет нужды, на самом деле я не причинила ей боль, только заставила думать обратное.  
  
Брови Феликса поднялись еще выше.  
  
— В этом шприце были галлюциногены и кое-что еще, все, что мне нужно было сделать, — поднять уровень ее адреналина, и она начала терять контроль.  
  
Феликс присвистнул сквозь зубы.   
  
— Беру обратно предложение об экскурсе по наркоте. Боже, женщина, ты выглядишь цветочком, но ты пугаешь.  
  
Кала улыбнулась без тени юмора.  
  
— Тебе стоит поспать, — сказал он, кивая на диван, на который он набросил одеяла, чтобы прикрыть кровь из плеча.  
  
Кала кивнула.   
  
— А ты?  
  
Феликс пожал плечами.   
  
— Пойду раздобуду еды. Из ее воплей я, так же, как и ты, понял, что мы выступаем завтра, а сейчас просто сидим и ждем.  
  
Кала снова кивнула и позволила Феликсу накинуть одеяло ей на плечи, поскольку сделать это одной рукой было сложно.  
  
Она уснула в течение нескольких минут.  
  


* * *

  
  
Когда через несколько часов Феликс вернулся в квартиру, она оказалась пустой.  
  
Дверь была заперта, как он ее и оставил. Внутри ни одна вещь не была сдвинута с места. Ничего, не считая разрезанных обрывков веревки в ванной и брошенной на пол выкидушки.  
  
Обе женщины исчезли.  
  
Не утруждаясь повторным осмотром, Феликс вышел из своей квартиры, захлопнув дверь.


	12. Chapter 12

Уилл позвонил, как только блокираторы Калы начали действовать.  
  
Райли и Сун стояли под деревом, разглядывая монастырь, довольно странно выделяющийся среди классической европейской архитектуры. Для второй половины дня в конце июля в Амстердаме было невероятно влажно. Небо клубилось фиолетовым.  
  
— Она пропала с лица земли, — Райли держала телефон меж их ушей, и Сун слышала отголосок голоса Уилла. — Переходим к следующему этапу.  
  
— Удачи, — прошептала Райли, между ними сквозила нервозность. Это была самая рискованная часть их плана.  
  
— Я могу поговорить с Сун? — внезапно спросил Уилл прежде, чем Райли сбросила звонок.  
  
Слегка улыбнувшись, Райли передала ей телефон.  
  
— Да? — Сун смутно догадывалась, о чем он хотел поговорить. В этом Уилл был предсказуем.  
  
— Пообещай мне защитить ее, — теперь, когда Райли не могла слышать, в его голосе проступили нотки отчаяния. — Ты должна пообещать, что будешь присматривать за ней.  
  
Отголоски голоса матери всплыли в голове, но Сун встряхнулась, отгоняя их. Прошлое не обречено на повторение. Наверное он еще более неуверен, чем она думала, раз просил ее в такой манере.  
  
— Позаботься о себе, — спокойно ответила она и взяла Райли за руку. Что-то в лице ее подруги по кластеру подсказало, что та точно знала, что сделал Уилл. — Мы защищаем друг друга.  
  
На этом она закончила разговор. Буквально через секунду позвонила Номи.   
  
— Готовы? — спросила она.  
  
— Как всегда, — ответила Райли, — а вы?  
  
— Отсиживаемся, как вы и просили, — Сун мысленно увидела лицо Номи, перекошенное от отвращения, когда на нее взвалили обязанность сидеть с Джонасом Малики в отключке, находившемся в самом безопасном убежище, которое смогли найти.  
  
Уилл отмел все возражения Номи и Аманиты, что им не досталось ролей.  
  
— Если все сработает, — сказал он им, — самые важные роли будут у вас, Кафеуса и Лито: вам нужно будет создать новый мир.  
  
Этот момент ошеломил Сун. Не только потому, что она осознала, в какой опасности находилась, но и потому что именно в этот момент поняла, насколько хочет жить, чтобы увидеть мир, созданный членами ее кластера. Было бы любопытно, если бы завтра хакер, водитель матату и актер обнародуют историю сенсориума. Звучало, как начало мифа. Начало сказки о трех мечтателях.  
  
В груди слабо кольнуло. Да, не важно, что случится дальше, этих людей стоило защищать. А если все пройдет хорошо, необходимость в воинах отпадет.  
  
И словно Номи могла прочитать мысли (а Сун знала, что не может, потому что была на блокираторах), ее голос на другом конце линии прозвучал утешающе.  
  
— Парни передают привет. Они тоже готовы.  
  
Сун кивнула Райли, и они, все еще держась за руки, прошли под тяжелой аркой монастырских ворот.  
  
Монахиня, потевшая в своем красно-оранжевом одеянии, ждала их внутри. Оказалось, не только она.  
  
Она молча провела пару сквозь тяжелые деревянные двери, минуя главный зал в офисе, где, несмотря на массивную кладку, было жарковато. Маленький вентилятор, гудящий на окне, лишь немного охлаждал воздух.   
  
— Она присоединится к вам через минуту, — монахиня еле заметно поклонилась и покинула комнату.  
  
Райли взволнованно вздохнула и устроилась в одном из крошечных пластиковых кресел, стоящих у стены, Сун автоматически следила за дверью.  
  
— Как думаешь, она нам поможет? — в очередной раз задала вопрос Райли. — Как думаешь, это сработает?  
  
Сун пожала плечами и утешающе улыбнулась. Точно так же, как улыбалась каждый раз, когда Райли задавала этот вопрос.   
  
— Действие лучше бездействия.  
  
Для Райли это показалось неубедительным, но, словно в ответ на это заявление, у нее в кармане зазвонил мобильный.  
  
Сун тщательно скрыла удивление. Насколько она знала, лишь двое людей имели доступ к этому номеру.  
  
— Я отвечу снаружи, — сказала она, показывая на коридор и быстро выскользнула после кивка Райли.  
  
Она не стала отходить далеко на случай, если понадобится Райли, но вдруг почувствовала себя виноватой, будто скрывала что-то постыдное.  
  
Смех да и только. Ничего она не скрывала.  
  
— Да? — проговорила она, услышав шипение. Неудивительно, связь здесь была ужасной.  
  
— Сун-ши? — в голосе Муна звучало облегчение. — Вы в порядке? Вам не пытались причинить боль? Ходили слухи…  
  
— Вам бы лучше знать, насколько им можно доверять, — Сун не смогла удержать игривых ноток в голосе. Она осмотрела коридор и увидела медленно приближающуюся фигуру в оранжевом.   
  
Он непринужденно рассмеялся. Это что-то новенькое. Сун решила, что ей понравилось.  
  
— Конечно, как глупо с моей стороны.  
  
— Как продвигаются дела?  
  
— Отлично, — он вздохнул. Почему-то она представила, что он запустил пальцы в волосы или беззвучно вышагивает по какой-нибудь комнате, возможно, все еще в форме с расстегнутым воротником рубашки.  
  
В это время года в Сеуле должно было быть жарко, и те, кто могли, прятались в кондиционированных офисах и кафе.   
  
— На самом деле даже лучше, чем хорошо, не могу пожаловаться.  
  
Сун почувствовала невысказанное «но» в его фразе и было подумала, не спросить ли об этом. Монахиня, приблизившись к комнате, где находилась Райли, задержалась и приветливо улыбнулась, когда она повернулась. В поле зрения Сун попали татуировка на затылке в виде скрученных ветвей.  
  
Она не закрыла за собой дверь, так что Сун осталась там, где была, но все еще начеку.  
  
— Вы под защитой? — спросила она, поняв, что ей любопытно услышать ответ.  
  
— Да, — раздался мягкий стук, словно он поставил чашку. — И я опять не должен жаловаться, но я схожу тут с ума. Поговорить не с кем, едва хватает места, чтобы сделать основную разминку, не говоря уже об отработке ударов.  
  
— Так вы тренируетесь? — вырвалось у Сун.  
  
— О да. — Сун могла представить себе выражение его лица, оно было бы таким же, как и на кладбище: немного высокомерным, чуток дразнящим, но в основном теплым, даже приглашающим. У нее было так мало опыта в теплом общении, по крайней мере, до кластера. Или тюрьмы. Даже сейчас она не была уверена, что делать.  
  
— Что о моих сокамерницах?  
  
— О той, с которой вы сбежали?  
  
— Да, — Сун подавила раздражение, когда телефонная связь начала ослабевать и прерываться. — И о двух других, тех, с которыми я делила камеру.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, с ними все в порядке. — Казалось, Мун был немного озадачен, — Две, с которыми вы были, даже не сопротивлялись аресту. Казалось, они были счастливы вернуться. Это было странно.  
  
Это прозвучало настолько дико, что Сун не смогла удержаться от смешка.  
  
Может объяснить ему, чему она там научилась? Он бы понял? Скорее всего, нет. Он служил закону, а закон служил ему. Что бы он знал о сосуществовании, где отношения не были взаимными?  
  
— Сун-ши? — Его голос отвлек от мыслей. — Сун-ши, вы еще там?  
  
— Да, — тихо сказала она. — Я должна идти.  
  
— Да-да, конечно. — У него плохо получалось скрыть разочарование. Она буквально слышала это через помехи. Несмотря на вернувшиеся мрачные мысли, она не могла не улыбнуться. Было что-то милое в мужчине, который носил свои чувства, как туза в рукаве, особенно после бесконечной лжи Джунки.  
  
— Я позвонил не просто так, — продолжил он, — суд еще не начался, но он неизбежен. Я обещал, что ваш брат предстанет перед судом, и я сдержу обещание. Но вы никогда не говорили мне, что поможете. Вы можете приехать и рассказать свою историю?  
  
Опять эта глупая искренность. Сун вздохнула.  
  
— Если я соглашусь, вы снова бросите меня в тюрьму?  
  
— А, ну… да, временно, но я могу доказать, что вы…  
  
— …я приду, детектив, — вклинилась она и услышала, как он запнулся на другом конце линии. — Даю слово.  
  
— Спасибо, — вздохнул он. — Спасибо, Сун-ши.  
  
— Можете называть меня Сун.  
  
Это был каприз, такую фамильярность она могла ему позволить. Они все-таки целовались. Она знала его вкус, и то, как он защищается от удара.  
  
Нельзя было сказать, что она не испытывала благодарности. А еще он был достойным бойцом. И пусть не самым лучшим, что ей встречались, но у него был потенциал.  
  
Она закончила разговор прежде, чем смогла сказать что-то еще.  
  
Дальше по коридору, Райли высунула голову и поманила ее. Сейчас ее глаза сияли, не то что раньше. Мысли Сун тут же вернулись к заданию.  
  
Она вопросительно подняла бровь.  
  
В ответ Райли медленно кивнула.  


* * *

  
  
Они были в машине. Не за рулем. Они больше ничего не контролировали  
  
Кала вспомнила первый раз, когда выступила перед классом. Ей было десять. Какая была тема? Океан? Исчезающие виды выдр? Еще до начала доклада там был критический момент.   
  
Задержанное дыхание. Погружение. Точка невозврата. В момент, когда она откроет рот, учитель запустит таймер, и бормотание ее одноклассников безвозвратно изменится.   
  
И на половине она, возможно, поймет, что сделала ошибку. Начнет заикаться. Наверное, забудет следующее предложение. И противный мальчик на втором последнем ряду, скорее всего, обзовет ее придуманной на прошлой неделе кличкой.  
  
Она не могла ясно думать. Они были в опасности. Они были в багажнике.  
  
Нет. Они были на заднем сидении. И к их головам был приставлен пистолет. Желтые уличные огни фонарей мелькали шелковым золотым серпантином, цепляясь за его отросшую бороду. Обычно он был так аккуратен. Сейчас его руки тряслись, но глаза были все так же холодны, как и обычно.  
  
Она должна ударить его. Нет, не она. Это все еще было не в ее стиле. Они должны ударить его. Его руки не были связаны. И не должны были быть.  
  
Кала была в багажнике. Связана так крепко, что даже не могла пошевелить ногами.  
  
Ей нужно было что-то сделать? Но что?  
  
А, точно.  
  
Кала закричала.  


* * *

  
  
Вольфганг проснулся в стеклянном боксе, находившемся внутри комнаты, похожей на бетонный блок.  
  
Из-за слабости он даже злился заторможенно. Что у ОБО за одержимость навязчивой эстетикой: костюмы химзащиты, вульгарная комната с бумажными полотенцами, комната для допросов и теперь вот это научно-фантастическое зверство.   
  
— Ты в порядке? — над ним склонился Уилл.  
  
Вольфганг мрачно взглянул на него. Уилл должен был быть на блокираторах, в бегах.   
  
— Какого черта ты делаешь?  
  
Уилл слегка отодвинулся.   
  
— Прости, я не понимаю, не мог бы ты…  
  
Вольфганг резко сел и почти отключился от шока, комната опасно поплыла.   
  
— Ты что, действительно здесь?..  
  
— …говорить по-английски. — смущенно закончил Уилл. — Ага.  
  
Вольфганг стиснул зубы. Спокойно. Спокойно. Уилл не был идиотом. Благородным глупцом — да, но не идиотом.   
  
— Почему ты здесь?  
  
— Долго рассказывать, но я, э-э-э, сдался.  
  
— И почему ты это сделал? — Вольфганг подумал, что у него просто сломаются зубы, если он еще сильнее сожмет челюсти.  
  
— Теперь мы семья, Вольфганг, — вздохнул Уилл, пытаясь его успокоить. — Мы заботимся друг о друге.   
  
— Семья? — Вольфганг незаметно подкрадывался к члену своего кластера. — Горски, ты, блядь, здоров?  
  
Уилл поднял руки.   
  
— Остынь, Вольфганг. Я здесь, чтобы помочь. Думаю, мы можем договориться о разрешении конфликта.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, — начал Вольфганг, почти уверенный, что Уилл сошел с ума, — что ты подверг опасности весь кластер, рисковал нашими жизнями, потому что тебе хотелось поиграть в хорошего копа с кучкой безбашенных маньяков?  
  
— Э-э-э, — ответил Уилл, не то чтобы это имело значение, потому что Вольфганг уже был готов врезать ему.  
  
Гнев — бессмысленный, вымораживающий — быстро вытеснил сомнения в психическом здоровье Уилла. Кала. Сун. Лито. Номи и Кафеус. Райли. Уилл никогда бы не причинил боль Райли. Какого черта они с ним сделали? Это был не Уилл.  
  
Он поднял руку, и его прошила раскаленная боль. Вольфганг почувствовал, как подгибаются ноги. Над ним сразу появилось обеспокоенное лицо Уилла. Падая, он протянул руки, пытаясь поймать его.  
  
— Я убью тебя, — пообещал Вольфганг, когда отголосок боли зазвенел в ушах и комната в очередной раз пропала.


	13. Chapter 13

Когда он проснулся, Уилл все еще был там. Вольфганг несколько раз моргнул и почти пришел в себя. Лицо в основном было чисто вымыто. Незначительные травмы прятались под бинтами. Под головой вместо подушки лежало пальто Уилла.  
  
После такого и убивать его неловко.  
  
— Ты согласился на сделку? — осторожно спросил Вольфганг по-английски. Уилл потянулся, лежа на полу.  
  
— Прости, — пробормотал Уилл. — Но каким бы чудовищем я был, если бы оставил тебя?  
  
“Тем, которое выживает”, — мрачно подумал Вольфганг, но не решился озвучивать это вслух.  
  
Нахуй Уилла и его комплекс героя.  
  
Но колокольчики подозрения все же еще звенели в голове, что-то было не так.  
  
— Кажется, — Вольфганг попытался принять сидячее положение, держась на расстоянии от Уилла, — что они не выполнили свою часть сделки.  
  
Лицо Уилла неуловимо вытянулось.  
  
— Уверен, они все сделают, — мягко ответил он и Вольфгангу снова пришлось подавить желание ударить его.  
  
Если это был какой-то трюк и у Уилла был припрятан туз в рукаве, расспросы ни к чему не приведут. А если (и это было бы меньшее зло) он каким-то образом сошел с ума и у него галлюцинации, тогда ему придется сохранять спокойствие.  
  
— Сколько времени мы здесь находимся?  
  
Уилл пожал плечами и показал голое запястье.   
  
— Они забрали часы, но могу предположить, что меньше четырех часов. Они пришли и дали мне бинты и обезболивающее для тебя. — Уилл показал на тонкую щель у двери стеклянного куба. — Может, с час назад.  
  
“Чего они ждут?” — хотел спросить Вольфганг. Он опять же оставил эти мысли при себе: безусловно, за ними наблюдали, так что самое лучшее было сесть и заткнуться.  
  
Самое ужасное, что ему срочно нужно было отлить.  
  
В то же время он изучал Уилла. Тот был на блокираторах, поэтому он не мог сказать, была ли связь другой теперь, когда они встретились. Но чем больше он наблюдал, тем больше уверялся в том, что это не была галлюцинация.  
  
На Уилле была другая рубашка, он ее раньше не видел, и новые ботинки, он пропустил место под подбородком (как и всегда), но раньше Вольфганг не находился настолько близко, чтобы это заметить.  
  
Сам Вольфганг тоже это место пропускал в редких случаях, когда убирал всю растительность с лица. Он был практически уверен, что тот не мог сделать это специально.  
  
Блядь. Сейчас сумасшествие было бы очень кстати.  
  
Вольфганг вздохнул и тяжело опустился на пол. Он скоро заснет, причин сопротивляться этому нет. К тому же он бы предпочел получить автоматную очередь в живот, нежели признать, что главной эмоцией, что он почувствовал (после гнева), было облегчение.  
  
Цена, несомненно, будет высокой, но, по крайней мере, он больше не одинок.  


* * *

  
  
— Сун? — внезапно голос Номи затрещал в ухе, и Сун настороженно дернулась.  
  
Райли уже выехала из Амстердама на шоссе, их часть плана была завершена.   
  
На случай изменений она была с Номи на громкой связи, слушая, как та что-то напевает. До сих пор все шло гладко.  
  
Сун забылась сном под гул двигателя и постоянные вспышки уличных фонарей. Но теперь она сосредоточилась на голосе Номи.  
  
— Да?  
  
Голос подруги по кластеру, казалось, дрожал от злости, и Сун почувствовала, как внутри все замерло.  
  
— Звонил Феликс, у нас проблема.  


* * *

  
  
Кала была в ужасе.  
  
Она пыталась, действительно пыталась. Но когда пинки и крики в багажнике машины Лилы не дали ничего, кроме приглушенного смеха с водительского сиденья (вот ведь сука), она, наконец, утихла. Она подумала, что сохранить силы было бы более разумно.  
  
Без сомнения, Лила ввела ей блокираторы, подловив ее, когда Кала спала у Феликса на диване. И ей придется полагаться на собственную сноровку, чтобы выбраться из этой ситуации. Естественно, это было не очень хорошо.  
  
Когда багажник открылся, она приготовилась кусаться или царапаться. Но этот момент так и не наступил. Руки в плотных перчатках (она могла бы поклясться, что эти люди были в защитных костюмах) протянулись к ней в темноте, а затем переложили и привязали ее к носилкам.  
  
Укол в сгиб локтя — бесполезно сообщил мозг. Затем на лицо легла резиновая маска. Она могла слышать шипящий звук: газ, анестетик, скорее всего, изофлуран. Это был почти идеальный анестетик, но имел очень характерный запах, его ей должны были дать уже после того, как она отключится, а не когда…  
  
“Уже бесполезно, — упрекнула она себя, — Нужно бодрствовать, нужно…”  


* * *

  
  
Дверь в бетонную камеру, где они находились, распахнулась, и четверо в защитных костюмах ввезли накрытую простыней фигуру. Даже не взглянув в его сторону, они развернули носилки так, чтобы она располагалась головной стороной к кубу.  
  
У Вольфганга возникло ужасное предчувствие, словно колючей проволокой обвившее шею. Рядом с ним Уилл беспокойно зашевелился и проснулся.  
  
Человек с левой стороны нажал на кнопку, и носилки начали подниматься вверх, пока не встали почти вертикально.   
  
Простыня соскользнула вниз.  
  
Вольфганг подавил крик, с такой силой прикусив язык, что пошла кровь.  
  
Кала.  
  
Кала, лежавшая словно труп, была привязана к этой койке, и лишь голова болталась.  
  
Кала, чья гладкая кожа была покрыта красными следами и синяками, настолько темными, что их почти можно было принять за пепел.  
  
Кала, что, обмякнув, казалась такой невозможно маленькой.   
  
Кала, чьи крупные локоны, те, в которые он мечтал погрузить пальцы столько раз, что уже сбился со счета, были спутаны и защемлены в прутьях, к которым они привязали ее руки.  
  
Кала, с которой мысленно он уже встретился тысячи раз и далеко зашел в разговорах и остроумных замечаниях, заставляя ее смеяться в своих мечтах, словно влюбленный школьник, Не так он их первую встречу представлял. Никогда.  
  
Кала.  
  
Нет.  
  
В мгновение ока Уилл оказался рядом с ним, такой же пораженный, как и он. Он чувствовал, как Уилл сжал его плечо откуда-то сверху, потом что Вольфганг незаметно для себя сполз на пол.  
  
Из прокушенного языка по подбородку текла кровь.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — борясь с ужасом, наконец выдавил он, — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это часть плана.  
  
Уилл лишь открывал рот как рыба.   
  
— У нас был план, — прошептал он, — но она не должна была… это должен был быть… Феликс…  
  
— Феликс? Вы собирались… — Вольфганг не мог думать. Он даже не мог произнести это вслух. Что за сумасшедший план привел бы Феликса в это место?  
  
— Он вызвался, это была его идея, — прошептал Уилл, лишь один этот шепот вселил в Вольфганга отчаянную надежду. Он цеплялся за нее, как утопающий.  
  
— Я имел в виду то, что сказал, — Уилл тоже выглядел так, словно его тошнило. — Она должна была быть в безопасности. Она собиралась сдать Лилу и…  
  
Левая рука Калы слегка дернулась. Вольфганг перестал слушать.  
  
А потом она как-то резко пришла в сознание, волосы упали на лицо, грудь прерывисто вздымалась. Больничная рубашка была наполовину распахнута, открывая грудную клетку. Они раздели ее, пока она была без сознания.  
  
Вольфганг был не уверен, что за звуки издавал, но Уилл впился пальцами в его плечо.  
  
Они с Калой посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Ее взгляд был ошеломленным и бессмысленным, глаза покраснели. Это было противоестественно. Ее глаза должны быть яркими, умными, чуточку поддразнивающими.  
  
Дверь камеры распахнулась.  
  
Губы Калы зашевелились.  
  
Приближался седовласый мужчина в костюме. За ним катили “Traceworks”.  
  
Уилл схватил его за плечи мертвой хваткой.  
  
Кала не отводила взгляд, ставший яснее, ярче от слез.  
  
Уисперс уже был почти рядом с ней. Аппарат был уже включен. Они прикрепляли провода к ее груди, обрабатывая бесстрастно, как тряпичную куклу.  
  
Кала пыталась что-то сказать.  
  
Стеклянный куб был звукоизолирован.  
  
В какой-то ужасающий момент условия, в которых его содержали, стали совершенно ясны. Вольфганг подумал, что, наверное, его стошнит.  
  
Стеклянный куб был сконструирован таким образом, чтобы обеспечить максимальный обзор, но там не было ни единой детали, позволяющей причинить себе вред. Это не было сюрпризом, но теперь он понимал смысл. Он должен стать идеальным зрителем.  
  
Блокираторы стали еще одной уловкой, о таком мог подумать только сенсейт, просто еще один уровень изоляции.  
  
Они могли заставить страдать их обоих, как сделали, когда пытали Вольфганга в первый раз. Но для того чтобы понять, что даже в страдании есть солидарность, потребуется сенсейт. При условии, что их пытают одновременно.  
  
А он даже не смог бы услышать ее голос. Или крики. Только Уисперс.  
  
И Уилл, Уилл оставался здесь в качестве свидетеля разрушения связи, по своей сути идентичной той, которая была у него с Райли. Без сомнения, он будет следующим. После того как Вольфганг разобьет себя в кровь о стены клетки, они предложат Уиллу морковку.  
  
Работайте на нас, и мы пощадим ее.  
  
Естественно, Вольфганг никогда не был конечной целью. Как он и подозревал. ОБО не были похожи на тех, кто вербует свободных агентов. Речь шла исключительно о Уилле.  
  
Рядом с ним Уилл, казалось, пришел к тому же выводу, потому что ужас проступил в каждой черте его лица.  
  
— Нет-нет-нет… — Кто это произнес?  
  
Нет. Нет. Пожалуйста. Нет.  
  
Ультиматум не был предъявлен.  
  
Не было гнусных речей, усиленных громкоговорителями. На мгновение Уисперс склонился над Калой, интимно проведя ладонью по лбу, словно шептал ей на ухо. А потом он отступил.  
  
Электроды заряжены. Свет мерцал.  
  
Вольфганг закричал.  



	14. Chapter 14

— Все в порядке, ш-ш-ш, все будет хорошо, я люблю тебя, — шептала она снова и снова. Это был бред. Он не мог слышать ее, и она знала это еще до того, как он рухнул на колени, беззвучно лупя руками по стеклу.  
  
Одетый лишь в трусы и забинтованный так, что казался разделенным надвое, с брызжущей изо рта кровью и взглядом, в котором осталось мало человеческого.   
  
У нее мелькнула первая дикая мысль, что еще никогда она не видела его таким обнаженным. А вторая была о сожалении. О боже, она не хотела, чтобы это было ее последним воспоминанием о нем.  
  
И словно в ответ на мольбы, отголоски прошлого внезапно ворвались в кружащуюся голову. Вольфганг, покрытый пеплом и потом, смотрящий в лицо смерти лишь с маленькой толикой страха. Его голос, звучавший уверенно, говорил ей, что он монстр.  
  
Ну, скорее всего, так он сейчас и выглядел: истощенным, окровавленным, со слишком отросшей бородой и ужасающим неистовством во взгляде. Он выгибался и извивался, словно пытаясь выскользнуть из кожи.  
  
И, как и раньше, она видела не это.  
  
Она просто видела мужчину, которого любила.  
  
— Мне жаль, — сказала она ему, даже когда Уисперс появился в поле ее зрения и выражение лица Вольфганга стало совершенно бешеным. — Мне очень жаль, все будет в порядке.  
  
— С нашей последней встречи роли поменялись, не так ли, миссис Расал? — Кала даже не взглянула на него. Стерильное освещение комнаты бликовало на волосах Вольфганга — единственном теплом цвете в помещении.  
  
Так близко.  
  
Уиспера, казалось, совершенно не обеспокоило ее безразличие, и он засвистел веселую мелодию, прикрепляя диоды к ее груди. Запустился пульсометр.  
  
Бип. Бип. Кала попыталась абстрагироваться.  
  
Уилл обеими руками обхватил Вольфганга за плечи, пытаясь удержать. Их глаза встретились через стекло, и она попыталась обнадеживающе улыбнуться. Он наверняка подозревал (даже знал наверняка), что она договорилась с Феликсом, что займет его место. Именно так он сам и поступил бы.   
  
— Мисс Факкини превзошла саму себя, — начал Уисперс, натянув латексные перчатки и щелкнув ими. Взгляд Калы невольно переместился на него. Его руки все еще слегка дрожали. — Честно. Мы думали, что сможем получить мистера Бернера, но вы — просто подарок и решаете сразу две мои проблемы.  
  
Машина зажужжала, и он начал подкручивать настройки. Ему пришлось попытаться несколько раз, прежде чем он добился нужных.  
  
Он вздохнул.   
  
— Однако я ненавижу пустые растраты, у нас могло бы быть очень выгодное партнерство. Я мог бы столькому вас научить. Уверен, вам любопытно, почему на меня блокираторы не подействовали так, как ожидалось. — Он хмыкнул. — Ну, полагаю, не все сразу.  
  
Кала просто сжала челюсти и с некоторым садистским удовлетворением наблюдала, как дрожат его руки.  
  
Он наклонился ближе и проговорил ей на ухо снисходительно и самодовольно:   
  
— После того как я убью вас, я пущу в расход его, а затем мистер Горски уничтожит и остальных из вас. Каждый человек, который помог вам, пожалеет об этом. Даже с вашим дорогим мужем произойдет несчастный случай, хотя, я подозреваю, возможно, вас это не сильно огорчит.  
  
Он отодвинулся, тепло улыбаясь. Ассистент в защитном костюме крепко взял в руки плоские электроды.   
  
— Не волнуйтесь, я сохраню наш маленький секрет.  
  
Кала пыталась не дрожать.  
  
Краем глаза она видела размытые движения Вольфганга, он начал бросаться всем телом на стекло. Разбиваясь о него снова и снова, его тело сотрясалось при каждом ударе. Кровь уже начала покрывать стены.  
  
Она не могла заставить себя молить о собственном избавлении — не после всего, что она сделала. Но она могла попросить за него. Ей нечего было дать. Ни еды, ни благовоний, но, возможно, это станет достаточной платой.  
  
Боль. Истязающий пожар, щиплющий, словно статическое электричество. Казалось, из нее вышибло весь воздух. О, боже, она недостаточно сильна, чтобы вынести все это. О, боже.  
  
Помрачение. Жадно глотаемый воздух. Хаотичное попискивание. Она не выдержит это снова. Она не была похожа на Вольфганга. Он мог выдержать. Она же была мягкой, у нее не было подготовки...  
  
Боль. В промежутках между отчаянными вздохами она выкрикивала какие-то странные обрывки слов.  
  
Помрачение. Она бы наверняка не пережила бы еще один приступ. Не хотела. Она подумала о родителях, сестре. Теплом солнечном свете на коже, ее слоновьем боге с хоботом. Может, она встретится со всеми ними в следующей жизни. А писк возобновился.  
  
Боль.  
  
Она могла слышать легкий стук дождевых капель. Наконец-то фронт принес облака, сдержав свое обещание. Вода на ее губах. Кровь во рту. Бип. Бип.  
  
Боль.  
  
У дождевых капель есть пальцы. Они бережно поддерживают ее голову и смотрят на нее глазами цвета безоблачного неба.  
  
Боль.  
  
Так много шума. Но писка больше не было, он утихал. Как и мягкие удары тела, бьющегося о стену снова и снова. Она едва могла слышать их сквозь дождь. Наверное, сезон муссонов. Около окна ее сестра наблюдала за молниями, занавески кружились на ветру.  
  
Боль. Но едва ощутимая. И даже не ее. Его пальцы разглаживали морщинки в уголках ее глаз.  
  
Он был там. Но нигде не видно разбитого стекла.  
  
— Я по тебе скучала, — сказала она ему. Наверное, глупо так говорить. Но она чувствовала себя глупой и легкой. Такой легкой. Наверное, она улетит при следующем порыве ветра. Разве это не было бы нечто?  
  
— Пойдем со мной, — сказала она, улыбаясь ему, он выглядел старше, чем должен быть, морщины вокруг глаз придавали усталости.  
  
— Не могу, — прошептал он.  
  
Кала нахмурилась. С ним было сложно.  
  
— Останься со мной, — умолял он, и в его глазах сквозило отчаяние. Это смутило ее. Ей это не понравилось.  
  
Она открыла рот, чтобы задать вопрос, возможно, даже поддразнить, заставить Вольфганга ухмыльнуться, но в этот момент налетел ветер. Он был сильнее обычного порыва. Больше похож на ураган: он тащил и кружил ее. И с ним пришла тьма.  
  
Кала испугалась. Ладонь Вольфганга соскользнула с ее лица, она пыталась дотянуться до него, но она падала, а не держалась на воде.  
  
Наверное, он звал ее по имени.  
  
Наверное, она тоже его звала.  


* * *

  
  
Умом он понимал, что не мог разбить стекло. Однако рациональность не имела к этому никакого отношения.  
  
Наверное, Уилл пытался остановить его. Или, возможно, замер в ужасе. И, видимо, он уже принял свою судьбу. Вольфганг не был в этом уверен, он был слишком занят.  
  
Кала. Кала. Кала.  
  
Он должен был добраться до нее. Обязан остановить его. Она была так близко. Так близко, что он почти мог дотронуться до нее.  
  
А потом вдруг смог. Что-то изменилось, словно щелкнула эластичная лента. Как волна давления или порыв холодного воздуха. Внезапно он оказался рядом с ней.  
  
Не физически. Он знал это, но это было типа посещения. Блокираторы прекратили действовать? Нет. Все ощущалось так же, все было нечетким. Но ему как-то удалось до нее добраться.  
  
Было слишком поздно. Слишком поздно.  
  
На ее лице расцвела опустошенная улыбка, такая ранимая, такая теплая — вся сущность Калы. Она бормотала какую-то ерунду. Ему пришлось сморгнуть влагу с глаз. Но, конечно, не слезы, он не мог дать ей даже этого.  
  
Плоские электроды опять опустились. Но они ничего не почувствовали.  
  
Неровный писк монитора звучал словно дождь. Он ощутил капли холодного берлинского дождя, стекающего по шее. Он бы держал ее за руку, и они бы медленно шли вместе, в то время как другие спешили мимо. Феликс бы упрекнул за то, что они вечно забывают зонтик.  
  
Ее дыхание замедлялось. Уже скоро. Он провел рукой по ее лбу.  
  
Он не мог придумать, что сказать. “Люблю тебя” казалось недостаточным. Он мог только выдыхать ее имя снова и снова.  
  
Боковым зрением он заметил мерцание. Рядом с ним стояла лысая женщина в оранжевых одеяниях. Она смотрела нежно, словно издалека, потусторонне как ангел с старинной фрески.  
  
— Ты пришла забрать ее? — спросил он. В этом не было никакого смысла, как, собственно, и во всем остальном.   
  
Она удивленно моргнула, а затем на лице мелькнуло выражение легкого веселья.   
  
— Думаю, не та религия.  
  
— А.  
  
Она вгляделась в него.   
  
— Вольфганг, я полагаю? — Она кивнула назад, где его тело стояло неподвижно, прижавшись к стеклу. — Отличная работа. Чтобы научиться этому, обычно уходит много лет.  
  
Она перевела взгляд на Уисперса, застывшего на месте.  
  
Вольфганг в замешательстве моргнул. Он тоже мог ее видеть?  
  
Уисперс предупреждающе махнул рукой ассистенту с электродами.   
  
— Кажется, мы не знакомы, — в его голосе притаилась неопределенность.  
  
— Нет, — холодно улыбнулась она. — Нет, не знакомы.  
  
Внезапно Вольфганг почувствовал, как в груди что-то скручивается, как будто воздух, которым он дышал, искривлялся. Голос монахини зазвучал, словно подготовленная речь, но он все еще не мог видеть, откуда он раздается.  
  
— Я обращаюсь ко всем сенсейтам от имени Райли Блу. Она хотела бы обратиться ко всем. Настало время действовать. Не бойтесь. ОБО пала. Приглашаем всех присоединиться к нам в новой эре.  
  
Она поклонилась и, кивнув в пустоту между Вольфгангом и Уисперсом, исчезла.  
  
Уисперс тупо хватал ртом воздух.  
  
Раздался приглушенный грохот, похожий на гром. Но дождь уже закончился. Еще больше грома. И крики.  
  
Стоп, что?  
  
Связь оборвалась, и Вольфганга снесло с места. Как ни странно, и Уисперса тоже. И Уилла — когда стеклянная клетка разбилась, а бетонная стена рассыпалась на куски пыли и летающей штукатурки.  
  
Кала исчезла в клубах дыма и мусора.  
  
Что?  
  
Уилл пытался встать на ноги. Вольфганг никак не мог прийти в себя. Кала, он должен найти ее, он должен…   
  
— Что? — рявкнул Уилл, таращась в недоумении с другого конца помещения.  
  
— Тук-тук, ублюдки, — сказал Феликс, появляясь из клубов пыли с закопченной ухмылкой и важным видом Арнольда, блин, Шварценеггера.   
  
Вольфганг потерял сознание.  


* * *

  
  
Но быстро пришел в себя.  
  
Когда он пришел в себя, над ним снова склонился покрытый пылью Уилл. В ушах звенело.  
  
Кала.  
  
Отчаяние придало ему сил, он, шатаясь, поднялся с земли и начал пробираться сквозь разбитое стекло.  
  
Внезапно комната заполнилась людьми. Люди с фонариками и светоотражающей лентой. Выли сирены. Группа фигур в форме с вещевыми мешками склонились над скрюченной фигурой на полу, несколько других, похоже, обследовали обломки. Седовласая фигура стояла в наручниках на куске бетона.  
  
Вольфгангу понадобилась секунда, чтобы понять. Полиция и медики. Здесь были экстренные службы. Как и Феликс.  
  
Врачи скорой мало обращали на него внимание, склонившись над Калой так, что все ее тело было скрыто от его глаз.  
  
Рамы, раньше составлявшие куб, рассыпались, и Вольфганг бросился мимо Феликса и искореженных балок. Друг поймал его и удержал. Наверное, Уилл был позади, он не был уверен, но в тот момент ему было насрать.  
  
— Эй-эй, куда это ты направился? — пальцы Феликса сжались на плечах. На руках были перчатки с обрезанными пальцами. Его, Вольфганга черные перчатки без пальцев, подумать только. — Она в безопасности. Ее везут в больницу. Сейчас ты не можешь ей помочь.  
  
Вольфганг пошатнулся, слова Феликса медленно проникали в его мозг. Истощение, казалось, начало догонять. Он наблюдал, как ее положили на носилки и начали выкатывать.  
  
— Нет, — закричал он, бросаясь вперед, он не собирался больше выпускать ее из поля зрения.  
  
Хватка Феликса стала крепче.   
  
— Она в безопасности, — повторил он. — Пусть они ей помогут, все в порядке, с ОБО покончено.  
  
Вольфганг неохотно оторвал взгляд от отъезжающей машины скорой помощи, чтобы взглянуть на встревоженное, измазанное копотью лицо своего друга.  
  
— Она в безопасности, — пробормотал он, словно повторение слов сделало бы их более правдивыми. Еще какие-то люди, похожие на пожарных, появлялись через пролом на месте взорванной двери.  
  
— Рад тебя видеть, — запоздало пробормотал он Феликсу, у него было ощущение, что мозг разжижился и хлюпал в черепе.  
  
— Ну, отлично, — фыркнул Феликс и смерил Вольфганга взглядом. — Какого хуя они с тобой сделали?  
  
— Просто немного голова кружится, — неразборчиво ответил Вольфганг, пытаясь изобразить снисхождение, — ударился головой.  
  
— А, ну да, — Феликс поудобнее перехватил руку Вольфганга. Офицер полиции заметил их и поспешил к ним.  
  
— Я в порядке, — твердо сказал Вольфганг, пытаясь удержать равновесие, когда пол почему-то поднялся и ударил его по лицу.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда она проснулась, комната была пуста. Кала моргнула, озадаченно смотря на стену уродливого зеленого цвета напротив.  
  
Где она? Ведь это больница, верно? Она помнила, что этот оттенок зеленого часто встречался в таких местах.  
  
Из дверного проема раздался вздох, и внутрь ворвалась взволнованная Аманита. Кала почувствовала, что от усилий уследить за ней голова заболела сильнее.  
  
— Привет, — прошептала Аманита, склоняясь над ней с материнской заботой в глазах. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Кала издала уклончивый звук. Аманита сочувственно кивнула и протянула ей пластиковый стаканчик с водой.  
  
— Ну, ты как раз вовремя, — шутя сказала она, — Я буквально только что отправила Сун в гостиницу поспать. Вся наша банда дежурит по очереди.  
  
— Вольфганг в порядке? — спросила Кала, — и Уилл? Что случилось с Уисперсом?  
  
Аманита попыталась ее успокоить.   
  
— Все в порядке, исключая Уисперса, вот он совсем не в порядке. — Она плутовато улыбнулась. — Но в любом случае я собираюсь отловить Уилла и Райли, думаю, они внизу покупают кофе.  
  
Кала кивнула, а потом вдруг запоздало вспомнила, что она сенсейт, и почти позвала Аманиту обратно. Слишком поздно. Она внимательно осмотрела, где находится, и попыталась потянуться мыслями к Вольфгангу. Он был там, нечетко (в полусне), но связь казалась болезненной, словно она потянула мышцу. Она слышала скороговорку Феликса на заднем плане и решила оставить его в покое. Где бы он ни был: если рядом был Феликс, значит, он был в безопасности.  
  
Внезапно пустое кресло рядом с ее кроватью оказалось занятым.  
  
— Здравствуй, Кала, — сказала монахиня с вытатуированным на бритой голове цветком.  
  
Кала растерянно моргнула.  
  
— Не думаю, что мы встречались, — неуверенно ответила она.  
  
Монахиня улыбнулась немного лукаво.  
  
— Я немного поменяла несколько правил.  
  
— Я не вижу, где ты, — Кала почувствовала, что у нее кружится голова. — Почему так?  
  
— Я на блокираторах, — просто ответила она.  
  
— Но… — недавние события начали состыковываться в ее пульсирующей голове, и внезапно она поняла. Устойчивость к препарату была возможна. Некоторые сенсейты, как, например, Уисперс, которому каким-то образом удалось сообщить ОБО об их местоположении, могут побороть их эффект. Она не была удивлена, но было приятно хоть раз оказаться правой.   
  
— Как? — потребовала она ответа, даже не скрывая, насколько сильно хочет его получить.  
  
— В основном годы практики, — монахиня устроилась в кресле поудобнее. Из приоткрытого окна Кала слышала гудки машин, шелест листьев, но все это казалось таким далеким. — Начать понемногу медитировать, не злоупотребляя.  
  
— И это позволило Уисперсу связаться с ОБО, когда он был у нас?  
  
— Скорее всего, — вздохнула монахиня, — то, что он пытался подавить свою натуру, было неестественно — ведь мы знаем, что тело удивительно адаптируется. Я считаю, что после стольких лет он смог развить своего рода одностороннее сопротивление.   
  
Кала обдумала это, потягивая воду из чашки.  
  
— Значит, даже на блокираторах он мог устанавливать контакт, но не мог контактировать с сенсейтом, который был на блокираторах.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Но вы можете.  
  
— Да.  
  
Ошеломленная Кала на мгновение потеряла дар речи. — Как?  
  
Монахиня улыбнулась, и Кала тут же поняла, что получит лишь половину ответа на свой вопрос.  
  
Вполне предсказуемо…  
  
— Не забывай: Хомо Сенсориум существовали задолго до ОСБ и его ужасов. Мы оставили след практически во всех аспектах культуры. Значительная часть знаний утеряна, но кое-что сохранилось. Несколько таблеток не сравнятся с тысячелетним знанием. Нужно только искать в правильном месте..   
  
Она пожала плечами под оранжевой робой.   
  
— Человечество неустанно тянется к чему-то, недоступному пониманию, чтобы достичь благодати. Откуда, вы думаете, пошло желание связи с другими, со всеми живыми существами? Вы наверняка узнали в некоторых из наших учений ваших собственных богов. Возможно, они позвали вас, и вы, не подозревая, ответили. Возможно, эти идеи коснулись в вас чего-то, что вы не могли игнорировать.  
  
— Возможно, — ответила Кала и почувствовала, что слегка улыбается. Перед глазами мелькнул вид, открывающийся из глазниц Ганеши из папье-маше. Тогда она этого не понимала, ведь она была просто ребенком, но теперь — да. В тот момент казалось, что целый мир был кластером. Действительно, запредельность.  
  
Монахиня внимательно ее изучала.   
  
— Если ты когда-нибудь захочешь узнать, я могу научить тебя.  
  
— Вы можете? — немного скептически спросила Кала. — Для этого мне надо стать монахиней?  
  
Это заставило монахиню громко, тепло рассмеяться. — Нет-нет, конечно же нет, — она посерьезнела. — Я нашла свою веру, чтобы стать полезным инструментом, но это не обязательно. С самого начала я не была религиозным человеком, и это дало мне повод им стать.  
  
— В этом есть смысл. — Разговор был серьезным, и у Калы немного заболело в груди. Монахиня заметила это и отрегулировала угол наклона при помощи панели управления сбоку кровати. Она встала с кресла, и ткань одежды мягко зашелестела.   
  
— Ну, — она легонько положила ладонь на руку Калы. — Ты знаешь, как меня найти. Надеюсь, ты навестишь меня когда-нибудь. Естественно, мы будем рады и остальным членам твоего кластера, особенно твоему партнеру…  
  
— Вольфгангу? — перебила Кала. Даже усталость отступила.  
  
— Ему самому, — ответила монахиня с загадочной улыбкой.  
  
— Он же самый неверующий человек, какого я только встречала, — сказала Кала, удивленно подняв брови.  
  
Монахиня помолчала.  
  
— Ты не помнишь? — Кала в замешательстве нахмурилась, но монахиня продолжила, прежде чем она вставила хоть слово. — В любом случае ты будешь удивлена. — Она последний раз взглянула на Калу и отвернулась.  
  
Беззвучно, лишь с тихим шелестом одеяний, она исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.  


* * *

  
  
— Ладно, — Феликс громко вздохнул и съехал ниже на жестком стуле напротив носилок Вольфганга. — Я всегда знал, что ты доведешь нас до тюрьмы, но никогда не мог предположить, что это будет из-за женщины.  
  
— Пошел ты, — ласково пробормотал Вольфганг, — мы даже не в тюрьме.  
  
— Я имею в виду, — словно не слыша реплики Вольфганга, продолжил Феликс, — Я всегда знал, что оранжевый тебе пойдет (а я всегда говорю тебе развиваться), но мне это точно не пойдет. И не заставляй меня начинать с полос…  
  
— Думаю, это всего лишь телевидение, — прервал Вольфганг, поднимаясь, и тут же пожалел об этом.  
  
Феликс перестал молоть вздор и обеспокоенно взглянул на него.   
  
— Все так плохо? По шкале от одного до того раза, когда тебе было шестнадцать и…  
  
— Шесть, — прервал Вольфганг до того, как Феликс смог закончить предложение.  
  
Он нетвердо встал на ноги. Их держали в каком-то гибриде из изолятора и комнаты для допросов. Он плохо помнил последние события, но велось какое-то расследование, поскольку Феликс прибегнул к помощи полиции.   
  
Вольфганг был не совсем уверен, что за приступ безумия заставил его сделать что-то подобное, но в любом случае в данный момент они считались ключевыми свидетелями. И хотя Уилл заходил несколько часов назад и заверил, что полиция ничего не знает об ОБО и сенсейтах, Вольфганг чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он очень надеялся, что они не станут копаться в их прошлом. Личные дела ни у него, ни у Феликса не были абсолютно чистыми, а еще у ОБО был небольшой список трупов, которым они его шантажировали.   
  
У него неприятно заныло внутри при мысли о том, что это вылезет наружу. Вольфганг заставил себя не думать об этом и попробовал пройтись. Получилось не очень, но это не страшно. У него еще чертовски болела голова.  
  
Осторожно, чтобы не потерять равновесие, он наклонился над другом, качающимся на стуле.  
  
Феликс вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда Вольфганг сгреб в кулак воротник его рубашки (гавайский рисунок, ткань типа шелка или вискозы, ты серьезно, Феликс?) и потащил к себе, пока они не оказались нос к носу.  
  
— И что, — очень спокойно начал он, — это была за чушь о том, что ты сдашься, чтобы подвергнуться пыткам, как отвлекающий маневр для моей спасательной миссии?  
  
— А, — начал Феликс, очень недовольный тем, что Вольфганг смял его рубашку. Вольфганг не видел смысла злиться (она была заляпана засохшей грязью и пеплом), но опять же он никогда его не видел.  
  
— Ну, — продолжил он, пытаясь выпутаться, — признаюсь, мой план не самый идеальный, но у нас были всего сутки, так что…  
  
— Никогда так больше не делай.  
  
— Ну, технически я ничего не делал, потому что твоя подружка одурачила меня дважды и изрезала веревки, которыми я до этого связал Лилу, проебав отличную…  
  
— Феликс.  
  
Внезапно его друг посерьезнел.  
  
— Вольфи, за меня ты перестрелял всю гребаную банду твоего дядюшки, это самое малое, что я мог сделать. Ты же не подумал, что я оставлю тебя там?  
  
Вольфганг вздохнул и отпустил рубашку.  
  
— Думаю, нет. — Не обращая внимание на горький привкус от мыслей о дяде, он крепко обнял Феликса. — Просто не делай так больше.  
  
Он представил, как Феликс закатывает глаза.  
  
— Конечно, босс. Без проблем.  
  
Вольфганг дал ему легкий подзатыльник.  
  
Позади них кто-то откашлялся; у двери с неловким видом стоял офицер полиции с планшетом в руках.  
  
— Мистер Бернер? Не могли бы вы подождать снаружи? — Феликс обеспокоенно стрельнул глазами в сторону Вольфганга, но немедленно вышел.  
  
Офицер оставил дверь приоткрытой, и Вольфганг немного расслабил плечи.  
  
— Вам досталось, не так ли? — начал офицер, присаживаясь на один из стульев, стоящих у стены, и показал Вольфгангу присоединиться.  
  
Вольфганг сел на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Бейджик офицера сообщал: “Сержант Бидл”, на кевларовом бронежилете спереди налипли крошки, и у него не было ни пистолета, ни электрошокера. Он почувствовал покалывание в загривке, когда рядом с ним появились Уилл и Сун, но не отреагировал.  
  
Офицер не стал дожидаться ответа от Вольфганга.   
  
— Признаюсь, мистер Богданов, мы не совсем понимаем, что со всем этим делать. Но, поскольку нам нечего вам предъявить, мне придется вас отпустить.  
  
Вольфганг коротко кивнул и встал, игнорируя задрожавшие колени.  
  
— Но, — офицер предупреждающе поднял руку. — Сначала я хотел бы посмотреть ваши показания.  
  
Вольфганг снова сел. Это будет увлекательно. На самом деле он не помнил, что давал какие-либо показания. Когда офицер подошел к нему раньше, все еще лежащему на больничной койке, Уилл взял все на себя, и Вольфганг отключился от происходящего.  
  
— Вы проживаете в Берлине. Вас похитили месяц назад, когда вы собирались поехать в Париж, чтобы встретиться с вашей девушкой.  
  
— Я наполовину сложил чемодан, — поддакнул Вольфганг, пытаясь продемонстрировать невинное огорчение. Он был не уверен, получилось ли.  
  
— И у вас нет никаких догадок, почему они вас взяли. У вас нет идей, что это был за мужчина, который, эм… удерживал вас. И вы понятия не имеете, кто тот мужчина, что пытал вашу девушку.  
  
— Никогда не встречал ни одного из них раньше, — честно ответил Вольфганг. Позади него Уилл весело фыркнул.  
  
— И вы также не знаете, почему они похитили вашу девушку.  
  
— Без сомнения, чтобы причинить мне боль.  
  
— Вы не думаете, что эм… муж вашей девушки мог быть как-то с этим связан?  
  
— Неа, — Вольфганг пожал плечами. Если офицер пытался смутить его сообщением о семейном статусе Калы, он явно не преуспел. — Это не в его стиле.  
  
Если офицер и был раздражен, он умело скрывал это. Он проверил свой планшет еще раз, прежде чем отложил его в сторону и наклонился немного ближе к Вольфгангу.  
  
— Вы знаете, мы не идиоты, имя Богдановых известно даже здесь. Людей не похищают без хорошей причины. Связь есть всегда.  
  
— Я ничего не могу поделать с обстоятельствами своего рождения, — мягко заметил он.  
  
Офицер всмотрелся в его лицо, а потом медленно кивнул.   
  
— Ну, на данный момент это все, немецкие власти мы уведомили, позже у нас будут еще к вам вопросы. — Он взял свой планшет и открыл дверь, показывая, что Вольфгангу следует выйти первым. — Не пропадайте.  
  
Вольфганг состроил пресную мину и вышел.  
  
У стойки Феликс бурно распекал клерка, который уже втянул голову в плечи до ушей. Он жестикулировал, показывая что-то на экране компьютера, стоявшего перед ним. Вольфганг предупреждающе положил руку Феликсу на плечо.  
  
— В чем дело? — тихо спросил он.  
  
Феликс открыл рот, но клерк встрял до него.   
  
— Мистер Бернер владеет нелегальным оружием, нам придется…  
  
Вольфганг заметил нечто вроде победной вспышки на лице офицера, последовавшего за ними к двери. И почувствовал, как его сердце тонет, словно булыжник, утягиваемый подводным течением. Блин.  
  
— Неужели? — раздался чей-то голос. Вольфганг оглянулся и увидел небрежно прислонившуюся к стойке Номи, одетую в коричневую кожаную куртку, на кончик носа сползли нелепо огромные солнцезащитные очки. Она неуловимо подмигнула Вольфгангу. — Проверьте еще раз.  
  
Феликс упер руки в бока.  
  
— Кто это? — спросил офицер, а на лице клерка появилось выражение замешательства.  
  
— Их шофер, — нежно ответила Номи. Клерк начал заикаться, тыкая в экран компьютера, экран, который без сомнения показывал соответствующее разрешение на ношение пистолета. Номи благополучно увела Вольфганга и Феликса, прежде чем они могли произнести хоть слово.  
  
— Номи, — промурлыкал Феликс, — наконец-то мы встретились.  
  
— Ты даже не умеешь водить, — неохотно пробормотал Вольфганг.  
  
Номи непроизвольно фыркнула, ведя их словно пастырь паству до непримечательного минивэна в подземном гараже.   
  
— Я тоже скучала по тебе, Вольфганг, очень.   


* * *

  
  
Даже через закрытую дверь Сун чувствовала напряженность, витающую в комнате. Она начала поддаваться воздействию, чувствуя, как ее руки неосознанно сжимаются в кулаки. Райли ожесточенно кусала нижнюю губу. Дверь конференц-зала зловеще маячила перед ними.  
  
В действительности — перед Райли, Сун сидела в гостиничном номере, перед ней беззвучно работал телевизор. Но затем позже реальность стала для нее еще более размытой.  
  
Райли несколько раз глубоко вдохнула. Дверь приоткрылась, словно ожидая, когда они проскользнут внутрь.  
  
Первое заседание. Хотелось бы надеяться, что не последнее.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что они все же появились, — прошептала Райли, чувствуя себя неловко в накрахмаленной блузке и брюках.  
  
Со своей стороны, Сун почувствовала себя как дома. Не очень приятное чувство, но более-менее знакомое. Неудобная непрактичная одежда, фарс навевающих скуку серых ковров и пресных картин на темных стенах залов заседаний правления. По крайней мере в этот раз она делала что-то, во что верила.  
  
— Думаю, время пришло, — искренне ответила Сун. Неудержимый зов свободы, раскрывающий правду о себе, она узнала его в ту же минуту, когда решила бороться против желаний отца. — Хотелось бы быть там, — пробормотала она.  
  
— Однажды, когда мы очистим твое имя, — мягко улыбнулась Райли, — ты сможешь ходить на столько деловых встреч, сколько душе угодно.  
  
Сун закатила глаза.  
  
Райли потянулась и сжала ее руку. А потом вместе они вошли в конференц-зал.  
  
Это была большая комната, больше подходящая для лекций и презентаций, нежели для заседаний комитета. Когда они вошли, Сун быстро скользнула взглядом, казалось, там могло уместиться около пятидесяти человек, и практически все места были заняты. Райли ахнула, увидев некоторых, и через ощущения Сун вдруг почувствовала, что словно прошла через настоящую стену из мыслей, и чуть не споткнулась.  
  
Так много. Очень много.  
  
Это было потрясающе, невероятно. В каждой паре глаз она видела целую историю, книгу впечатлений, имен и чувств. Это было невозможно описать. Это было похоже на попытку вести разговор одновременно с целым зданием, полным людей.  
  
Она зацепилась за несколько знакомых лиц, мелькающих в толпе. Номи. Лито. Кафеус. Вольфганг. Уилл. Они с Райли пробирались к кафедре. Райли нервно сглотнула.   
  
— Не знаю, смогу ли я, — пробормотала она. Это сильно отличается от ора пьяной толпы в клубе.   
  
Сун сжала ее руку немного крепче и подумала о множестве деловых предложений, которые она презентовала. И в сравнении с ними эта толпа была такой мелочью. Она подавила дрожь при мысли о всех корыстных презрительных мужчинах, которых уверили, что она всегда хуже них; мужчин, которые пытались гладить ее по коленке.  
  
Она подошла к микрофону, и Райли позади нее выдохнула от облегчения.  
  
— Добрый день, — начала она по-английски, потому что говорила ртом Райли. На сей раз получилось без проблем. — Спасибо, что пришли.  
  
Глубокий вдох. Это просто еще одна деловая встреча.  
  
— Могу представить, что у вас много вопросов о последних днях и о будущем. — Сун глубоко вздохнула, первое предложение всегда давалось тяжелее всего. Она чувствовала, как начинает расслабляться за спиной Райли. — На все эти и другие вопросы мы ответим сегодня. Но для начала я хотела бы сообщить, что Милтон Мэттисон, человек, известный как Каннибал, находится в состоянии неизлечимой комы и в настоящее время помещен в отделение интенсивной терапии больницы Святого Иосифа. А также были установлены личности охотников из ОБО и арестованы полицией... — в зале раздался шум, — …и мы будем информировать вас, когда получим новую информацию. Мы понимаем риск, на который вы пошли, находясь здесь. Мы…  
  
Дальше Райли все взяла на себя, они поменялись местами легко и незаметно, и Сун перенеслась обратно в гостиничный номер, чувствуя, как головокружительный прилив адреналина от выступления перед толпой начал спадать.  
  
Она вздохнула и растянулась на кровати. Теперь, когда у них был доступ к довольно значительным средствам на корпоративных счетах ОБО, условия их жизни значительно улучшились. Номи развлекалась, бронируя им номера в лучших отелях Лондона. Для Сун все закончилось трехкомнатным чудовищем с собственной джакузи. Массивная мягкая кровать была слишком мягкой и роскошной после нескольких месяцев в бегах. Почти.  
  
Она уже немного задремала, когда зазвонил телефон. Инстинктивно она почти мгновенно проснулась.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Это Мун. — Его голос был еле слышен, несмотря на куда лучшую связь в отеле.  
  
— Да? — повторила Сун, желая, чтобы он уже перешел к делу.  
  
— Суд над Джунки идет уже два дня. Вы все же приедете?  
  
Теперь она распознавала оттенки его голоса — волнение, смешанное с тревогой. “Я же дала слово, разве нет?” — спокойно подумала Сун, но не нашла в себе желания обвинить его. Если уж они чему и научились, так это тому, что Джунки нельзя недооценивать. Так что она дала единственный ответ.  
  
— Да.


	16. Chapter 16

Ее телефон звонил.  
  
Но не тот, что стоял на прикроватном столике. Не тот, который Номи давно передала ей через трухлявый обеденный стол в их убежище в Манчестере. Не тот, что был в заднем кармане, когда Лила тащила ее за волосы в багажник машины. Не тот, который нашли при первичном обыске охранники в костюмах химзащиты, когда Лила со смешком исчезла в ночи.  
  
Звонил тот телефон, что она засунула как можно глубже в свой багаж. Тот, который она спрятала, как только Раджан оказался вне поля зрения.  
  
Ее постыдный не совсем секрет.  
  
Голова Уилла, лежащая на плече Райли, дернулась. Был полдень.   
  
Вольфганг и Феликс застряли в пробке; а они дремали перед беззвучно работающим телевизором.  
  
— Это Раджан, — тихо сказала Кала в ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь Уилла. Райли вздрогнула во сне.   
  
Уилл осторожно выскользнул из-под ее руки, покопался в чемодане, который сейчас уже выглядел довольно потрепанным.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы мы вышли? — Вопрос был простой любезностью во всех смыслах (начать с того, что Уилл и Райли никогда не могли уйти по-настоящему), они бы все равно услышали разговор, независимо от того, насколько далеко находились бы от нее. К тому же, он уже знал ее ответ.  
  
Кала кивнула и нажала на кнопку ответа, в то время как Уилл вывел дезориентированную Райли из комнаты.   
  
— Кала? — Голос Раджана снова вызвал ощущение физической боли, стиснувшей ее грудь. Кала сильно прикусила нижнюю губу.  
  
— Раджан, — вдруг запоздало вспомнила она и почувствовала укол вины из-за того, что он был в еще большей опасности, чем она сейчас. — Ты ранен? Что-то случилось?  
  
Он сказал ей не звонить и она не стала, но теперь все, о чем забыла, спеша спасти Вольфганга, стремительно возвращалось.  
  
— Моя семья в безопасности?  
  
— Все в порядке, — поспешил успокоить он, говоря медленно и мягко. — Твои отец, мать и сестра передают привет, на всякий случай мы перевезли их в безопасное место после того, как ты уехала, но теперь они точно могут вернуться домой.  
  
Конечно. Конечно, он будет заботиться о ее семье, в то время как она едва ли хоть раз подумала о них. Кала подавила всхлип, прикрыв рот рукой.  
  
— Кала, — голос Раджана изменился. В нем слышались скрытая паника и, возможно, гнев. Словно его спокойствие раньше было лишь прикрытием. Кала почувствовала беспокойство. — Ты никогда не ездила в Париж.  
  
— Что ты?.. Как?.. — блеф был плохой тактикой, но Кала не могла придумать ничего другого.  
  
— Возле квартиры находились агенты, чтобы присматривать за тобой. Ты так и не приехала, я беспокоился, пытаясь найти тебя. До сих пор ты ни разу не ответила на мои звонки. А потом твое имя всплывает в списке пациентов лондонской больницы. Кала, что происходит?  
  
Ужас и чувство вины стиснули горло, и на мгновение Кала подумала, что, возможно, действительно больна. Несколько мгновений она хватала ртом воздух, словно рыба. Глаза жгло слезами. Боже, что она наделала. Она невольно представила себе импозантного Раджана, разыскивающего ее, в тревоге расхаживающего по их квартире, как обычно делал, отвлекаясь; пока его собственная жизнь была в опасности, в то время как велось следствие по его компании.  
  
— Я не знала, что ты пытался связаться со мной, — наконец выдавила она.  
  
Но даже это было не всей правдой. Кала даже не задумалась о Раджане, забыла о нем, как только села в самолет. И как только они поймали Уисперса и Джонаса, Номи, из-за недостатка места в спальне их убежища, засунула ее чемодан в кладовку внизу. Никто бы не услышал, как он там звонит. А потом, во время поисков Феликса, у нее с собой был только рюкзак. Телефон она оставила.  
  
— Кала, — вздохнул Раджан, — я знаю, что ты выше этого. Или по крайней мере… — и вот теперь в его голосе слышалась настоящая боль, — … думал, что знаю.  
  
Я была неверна, хотелось ей сказать, я была монстром. Но ей не удалось выдавить из себя ни слова, она лишь издавала какие-то странные звуки.  
  
— Кала? — Гнев в его голосе сменился на беспокойство. От этого было еще хуже. — Кала, ты сильно ранена? Агенты не смогли выяснить…  
  
— Я в порядке, — удалось произнести ей. — Ничего не случилось.  
  
— Думаю, я заслуживаю объяснения.  
  
И это и много большее. Кала постаралась перестать давиться соплями и сдержать слезы, текущие по лицу.  
  
— Да, да, конечно, лично? — Это самое малое, что она могла сделать, разве не так? Или она просто тянет время? — У меня забронирован рейс в Париж через три дня. Встретишь меня там?  
  
— Да. — Несколькими часами ранее, после осмотра, медперсонал выдал ей справку об освобождении, и она ждала приезда Вольфганга…   
  
Боже, как это стало ее жизнью?  
  
— У тебя остались ключи от квартиры?  
  
— Да, — Кала прошла путь от агонии до полного онемения.  
  
— Тогда увидимся через три дня.  
  
На линии щелкнуло, и разговор оборвался. Кала всхлипывала, невидяще смотря на экран.  


* * *

  
  
Вольфганг суетился.  
  
Впереди на водительском сиденье Феликс потешался, поглядывая на него. Номи, неспособная не обращать внимание на его нервозность и возбуждение, барабанила по приборной доске и ухмылялась.   
  
Все уже почти закончилось. Уисперс навсегда выбыл из игры. ОБО теперь под их контролем, переход власти обошелся без кровопролития, которого боялся Джонас. Лила все еще была в бегах, становилось все более и более похоже, что им удастся выследить ее тихо. Наступил конец одной эры, начиналась другая. И даже вялое лондонское дорожное движение казалось ярким и живым. Он увидит Калу.  
  
Словно в ответ на его мысли она оказалась сидящей рядом с ним. В одно мгновение радость Вольфганга испарилась. Он или Номи, видимо, издали какой-то звук, потому что Феликс вдруг начал нервно озираться.  
  
— Что? Что это?  
  
— Ничего, — удалось выговорить Вольфгангу, прежде чем он последовал за Калой в больничную палату, чтобы друг не слышал, как он разговаривает с воздухом.   
  
Кала свернулась в клубок на кровати. Он мог чувствовать вкус слез на языке. Эгоистичный страх смешался с ее отчаянием.  
  
— Ты возвращаешься к нему. — Это был не вопрос.  
  
— Нет! — Кала села. — Ну, да, но не так, как ты думаешь.  
  
— А что я думаю? — глухо спросил Вольфганг. Он ощущал себя проколотым воздушным шаром, который носится бесцельно в воздухе, быстро сдуваясь.  
  
— Я все еще заканчиваю, — твердо сказала Кала, несмотря на слезы, текущие по ее щекам. — Я отправляюсь в Париж и собираюсь попросить развод.  
  
Вольфганг лишь тупо моргнул. Кала продолжила, едва смотря ему в глаза.  
  
— Мне давно следовало это сделать. Просто, — она нервно вздохнула, — Мне очень хотелось его полюбить.   
  
— Не думаю, что в этом смысле у нас есть выбор. — Непонятно почему Вольфганг подумал о своей матери.  
  
Казалось, что Кала видит его впервые.   
  
— На самом деле у нас нет выбора, да?  
  
Вольфгангу все еще казалось, что комната кружится вокруг него.   
  
— И что теперь?  
  
Казалось, Кала распрямила плечи, разглаживая свой больничный халат над коленями. Вольфганг чувствовал каждой клеточкой своего тела, сколько стоило ей это хладнокровие.  
  
— На этот раз я хочу все сделать правильно, — она посмотрела на свои скрещенные в замок пальцы. — Но мне нужно немного времени.  
  
Вольфганг осознал, что кивает, потому что никогда не мог отказать ей ни в чем. — Хорошо.  
  
— И, — она посмотрела на него покрасневшими глазами, но во взгляде светилась нежность, — нам нужно некоторое время побыть на расстоянии, чтобы я могла все осмыслить.  
  
Удар от произнесенного было мягче, чем он ожидал.  
  
— Конечно, — ответил он и попытался улыбнуться. Выражение ее лица подсказало ему, насколько он не преуспел.  
  
Он очень осторожно взял ее руку в свои. Она была будто наэлектризована. Они были так близко друг к другу. Он подумал о том, как добрался до нее, несмотря на стеклянную клетку и блокираторы. Она это помнила?  
  
— Пока мы снова не встретимся.  
  
Он удивился, когда она поднесла его руку к губам и нежно поцеловала в костяшку, чуть выше места, где кожа лопнула.  
  
— Скоро увидимся, — пообещала она.  
  
Когда он вернулся в машину, они продвинулись вперед примерно на миллиметр, Номи сидела, скрестив руки, неумело изображая терпеливость.  
  
— Пошли, — без вступления прервал молчание Вольфганг, — Назад, в отель.  
  
— Что? — Феликс вывернул шею, пытаясь увидеть Вольфганга на заднем сидении.  
  
— Сейчас.  
  
Если бы Вольфганг не был погружен в себя, то он услышал бы предупреждающие сигналы в том, что Феликс не стал с ним спорить. Но мысленно он был далеко. Он пытался вспомнить, как онемело сидел на своем месте, пока Феликс не вытолкнул его, а потом вел по какому-то неопределенному коридору и в комнату, номер которой он не помнил.   
  
Он так до конца и не пришел в себя, пока не уселся в изножье одной из двух роскошных огромных кроватей и Феликс не сунул ему банку пива и сигарету.   
  
Вольфганг моргнул, почувствовав кожей прохладу металла. Феликс терпеливо ждал, пока тот разглядывал бутылки, пол, ноги Феликса на кресле на колесиках, самого Феликса.  
  
— Ты что, космический пришелец? — спросил Феликс, с треском открыв свою банку пива и надолго присосавшись к ней.  
  
— Что? — Вольфганг недоуменно моргал, глядя на банку.  
  
— Ты. Инопланетянин? — Феликс открыл ему пиво.  
  
Вольфганг сделал осторожный глоток. Рутинное действие, казалось, вернуло его на землю.   
  
— Разве не все пришельцы появляются из космоса?  
  
Феликс закатил глаза, но, казалось, успокоился.   
  
— Господи, я понятия не имею, почему меня это волнует.  
  
Вольфганг слегка хмыкнул.  
  
Феликс снова посерьезнел.   
  
— С тобой все будет нормально?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Ты уверен?  
  
— Да, — убежденно ответил Вольфганг.  
  
Феликс долго рассматривал его, прежде чем удовлетворенно откинулся на кресло.  
  
— Хорошо, — подытожил он и снова припал к банке пива. — Тогда можешь мне объяснить, какого хера происходит?  


* * *

  
  
Квартира, без сомнений, была потрясающей. Конечно, Раджан выбрал улицу в Париже, на тротуаре которой было не найти сигаретных бычков, почерневших комков жвачки и клубов сора. Естественно, вдоль дорожки к ярко-желтой двери висели корзины с цветами и тихо звенели китайские колокольчики, когда она проходила мимо. И, разумеется, ни даже один мазок на картине не был неуместен.  
  
Подойдя к этой солнечной двери, Кала почувствовала, как в горле появился комок размером с шар для боулинга. У нее было ощущение, словно она борется с врагом, не пересекая порог того, что должно было быть домом.  
  
Трясущейся рукой она поднесла ключ к латунной дверной ручке, а потом… Она не могла.  
  
С придушенным всхлипом она тяжело осела на каменные ступеньки.  
  
Боже. Как легко было притворяться на расстоянии, забыть его и всю боль, что она причинит ему. Но сейчас, сейчас она смотрела ей в лицо.  
  
Было бы намного проще, если бы Раджан был плохим человеком. Но он не был. Он был безотказно хорошим, настоящим героем, готовым пожертвовать всем, чтобы покончить с коррупцией в своей компании, готовым бросить все, чтобы убедиться, что она в безопасности.  
  
Хороший человек — большая редкость в этом мире. И Кала призналась себе, что всегда знала, но хотела не этого. Ни в малейшей степени.  
  
— Тише, тише, — пробормотала Райли, гладя Калу по волосам, и та поняла, что рыдает довольно громко. Что подумают соседи?  
  
Номи тоже была рядом с ней, обнимая Калу за плечи тонкими руками.   
  
— Это все бессмысленно, — горько сказала Кала.  
  
Ее подруга ответила не сразу, а просто погладила по плечам.  
  
— Что мы можем сделать? — тихо спросила Райли.  
  
Кала вздохнула и отряхнула платье. Она знала, что Раджан скоро появится, но не могла заставить себя войти в квартиру.  
  
— Мне нужно будет место, где остановиться, — призналась она. — Поможешь?  
  
— Конечно, — кивнула Райли.  
  
— И, — Кала села поудобнее, — думаю, я должна пройти через это одна.  
  
Райли снова кивнула и поцеловала ее в макушку. Номи слегка приобняла.  
  
— Удачи.  


* * *

  
  
— Привет, — Раджан стоял в нескольких шагах, выглядя озабоченным и понимающим в своей застегнутой на все пуговицы льняной рубашке и слаксах.  
  
— Привет, — ответила Кала, а потом показала на пространство вокруг себя. День был прекрасен, а улица — практически пуста. — Я думала, мы можем сделать это снаружи.  


* * *

  
  
Она рассказала ему все.  
  
Она даже принесла диаграммы и медицинские распечатки. А потом в конце, потому что это был Раджан и они разделяли научную любовь к доказательствам, он, казалось, принял тот факт, что она была другим типом человека, легче, чем то, что была влюблена в другого мужчину.  
  
Они долго сидели молча, вокруг них вырастали тени, и Кале пришлось покопаться в чемодане, чтобы найти свитер. Раджан то изучал медицинские файлы, которые Номи взяла из базы данных ОБО, то устремлял взгляд в пространство.  
  
— Он хорошо к тебе относится? — наконец спросил он практически неслышно из-за щебетания воробьев и далекого гула машин.  
  
— Да, — ответила Кала. — Очень хорошо.  
  
— Полагаю, — казалось, что Раджан из последних сил сохраняет хладнокровие, — это самое большее, на что можно было надеяться.  
  
Кала не могла ответить. Она ожидала больше слез. Но когда дело дошло до этого, она чувствовала лишь слабость.  
  
— Твои родители знают?  
  
Кала покачала головой. Она позвонила маме во время поездки на такси, но мало что сказала, лишь уверила, что она в безопасности, и сказала, что не знает, когда окажется дома.  
  
— Я скажу им, — пообещала она.  
  
— А я… — Раджан сглотнул. — Я извещу своего адвоката о разводе.  
  
Кала кивнула. Плохо разбираясь в законах, она знала, что развод будет делом нелегким. Cкандал и позор будут катастрофическими не только для них, но и для их семей.  
  
— Это займет минимум год, — предупредил он. — Ты знаешь, как это бывает.  
  
Кала снова кивнула.   
  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал правду, — тихо сказала она. — Будет легче, если у тебя будут доказательства неверности. Я приготовлю несколько документов.  
  
— Кала…  
  
— Ты не сделал ничего неправильно, Раджан, ты не заслуживаешь страданий.  
  
Он закрыл папку на коленях, полную сканов ее мозга.  
  
— Возможно, долгое время ты не сможешь вернуться в Бомбей.  
  
— Я знаю, — Кала заставила себя говорить уверенно. — Я останусь здесь. Так будет лучше для всех.   
  
— И ты будешь здесь с ним? — Голос Раджана стал резким, в нем прорезались нотки гнева впервые с того момента, как он приехал.   
  
— Да. — Кала подняла подбородок. Она все еще чувствовала вину, но не собиралась снова лгать ему.  
  
Раджан встретился с ней взглядом, а потом быстро отвел глаза. Она притворилась, что не заметила его слез.  
  
— Хочешь забрать это? — он показал на папку. — Я рассмотрю, какую роль “Расал Фармасьютикалз” играл в нанесении вреда вашему… эм… вашему виду.  
  
— Спасибо, — Кала приняла бумаги и опустила защипавшие глаза. — Если нам снова будут нужны блокираторы, мы найдем другого поставщика.  
  
— Ну, наверное, тогда это все, — Раджан внезапно встал, стряхивая крошки с брюк, все так же отвернувшись.  
  
— Думаю, да, — выдавила Кала едва ли не шепотом.  
  
Раджан обернулся и бросил взгляд на квартиру. — Если хочешь, она твоя, я остановился в отеле…  
  
— Нет-нет, — прервала Кала, больше не в силах выдерживать его доброту. — Я нашла себе жилье.  
  
Раджан кивнул, словно этого ожидал, и отступил еще на несколько шагов. Внезапно Кала почувствовала, что должна что-то сказать. Но что? Ничто было не в силах все исправить.  
  
Она быстро сняла кольцо с пальца и осторожно протянула ему, стараясь не касаться кожи.  
  
— Раджан, я… — начала она, увидев выражение муки, внезапно исказившей его лицо.  
  
— Все хорошо, — отмахнулся он, складывая ладонь в кулак над кольцом, а потом положил его в карман. Он попытался улыбнуться, наконец взглянув ей в глаза. — Мой адвокат свяжется с тобой. Береги себя, Кала.  
  
Она кивнула, а потом он ушел, быстро шагая по улице.  
  
Она же не двигалась очень долго.  
  
Но когда ей наконец удалось подняться и смахнуть листья с подола своего платья, спуститься вниз по лестнице, чувствуя покалывание в онемевших ногах, тяжесть, громыхающая в задней части головы, наконец взорвалась и разбилась, оставив на месте себя лишь пустоту.   
  
Возможность.  



	17. Chapter 17

Райли появилась, когда Кала прошла полпути.  
  
— Я нашла квартиру, ничего выдающегося, но…  
  
— …хорошо, — встряла Кала. Она устала от вычурности.  
  
Квартира действительно была неказистой. Дом был захудалым, хотя и располагался рядом с небольшим рынком и Эйфелевой башней. Владелец квартиры ждал ее около ветхого лотка с мороженым, чтобы впустить внутрь, и болтал на ломаном английском. Отперев двое чугунных ворот и попав в поросший сорняками внутренний дворик, они так никого и не встретили.  
  
— Вот сюда, ввег’х по ступенькам, — улыбнулся он, слегка поклонился и, передав ключи, ушел.  
  
— Все уже оплачено онлайн, — прошептала Райли. — На два месяца вперед.  
  
— Спасибо, — с жаром ответила Кала. — За мной должок.  
  
Квартира находилась на противоположном конце внутреннего дворика, куда едва попадал солнечный свет, за очередной чугунной оградой на третьем этаже. Кала подозревала, что через два месяца будет в отличной спортивной форме.  
  
Дверь открывалась с усилием, но была сделана из толстого куска темного дерева — такого же, как и ступени. Кала не с первого раза справилась с замком, но в конце концов вошла.  
  
И ахнула.  
  
Это была самая крошечная квартира, в которой она когда-либо жила: спальня, ванная размером с почтовую марку, кухонька с рабочей зоной из облупившегося фальш-гранита, совмещенная с гостиной, в которой поместились футон, телевизор и миниатюрная стиральная машина  
  
Кала влюбилась в это жилье.  
  
В кухне-гостиной был балкон, занимавший всю стену. С него открывался вид на внутренний дворик и квартиру напротив.  
  
— Нравится? — обеспокоенно спросила Райли.  
  
Кала распахнула дверь на балкон — на улице ветер трепал сушащееся постельное белье и доносил запах готовящейся еды со специями. Еда была точно не индийская, скорее латиноамериканская, но Кала приободрилась.  
  
— Здесь все идеально.  
  
Райли ласково сжала ее ладонь, и Кала осталась одна.  
  
Она обошла свое новое жилье, много времени это не заняло.  
  
Стоя на узком балконе, она осознала, что впервые живет одна. От этой мысли она опять захотела позвонить родителям, но, с другой стороны, захотела придать этому месту индивидуальность.  
  
Два месяца — и что потом? Придется позвонить домой и сообщить неприятную новость, а дальше? Раджан был прав: возвращаться домой до расторжения брака и затихания скандала неразумно. Ну вот и все. Впервые за много лет она осталась без работы, ее ничего не связывало. Она мудро не вела единый бюджет с Раджаном, так что у нее были накопления. У нее были весь мир и пара коньков в придачу.  
  
И она точно не останется одна.  
  
Но все равно было больно сознавать, чего ее свобода будет стоить ее семье: после свадьбы семья Дандекаров возвысилась в глазах окружающих, ресторанчик отца процветал. Все это закончится. Возможно, если Кала найдет работу, то сможет отсылать деньги в Бомбей — хотя бы чтобы помочь сестре, — но прекрасно знала, что они не примут помощь.  
  
“С родителями все будет в порядке”, — повторяла она снова и снова, пока не начала в это верить. Они никогда не попросят ее держаться подальше от дома, но точно знала: назойливое внимание снизится, если ее там не будет.  
  
Честно говоря, Кала ужасно скучала по дому, но знала, что еще не готова вернуться. Не сейчас. И еще долго не будет готова.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказала она вслух пустой квартире. Впервые тишина в ответ ее не напугала.  
  
Рядом всегда был кластер. Они находились в этой же квартире, если присмотреться, но Кала не стала. Вместо этого она закатила чемодан в спальню и начала разбирать вещи.  
  
Красный плюшевый медведь, которого Вольфганг взял с собой вместо глока, валялся на дне ее чемодана в окружении обрывков билетов и фантиков. Кала едва не рассмеялась, взяв его в руки и отряхнув.  
  
Внезапно она почувствовала присутствие Вольфганга за спиной — он стоял насколько близко, что по шее словно скользили электрические разряды.  
  
Ей нужно было только немного отклониться назад, и он бы ее обнял. Несмотря на всю любовь к играм, его самообладание во всем, что касалось ее, было чисто символическим.  
  
Она покраснела, когда перед глазами проплыли картины их первого раза вместе. Как он хватал ртом воздух, какие звуки издавал, сдерживаясь ради нее. Когда-нибудь она найдет способ сказать, что не обязательно сдерживаться.  
  
— Скоро, — прошептала она вслух. И он ушел, едва ощутимо поцеловав ее в макушку.  
  
Чувство вины никуда не делось, но по крайней мере перестало быть бесконечным. Кала секунду разглядывала нижнее белье в руках и сунула его в ящики в углу комнаты.  
  
Скоро.  
  
Следующие несколько дней прошли в суматохе, заполнении бумаг и ожидании в посольстве Индии в попытках разобраться с визой. Время шло своим чередом, останавливаясь в отдельные моменты абсолютной четкости.  
  
Например, однажды Вольфганг появился, когда она тащила в квартиру продукты, нацепив его любимую кожанку. Он так жарко ее поцеловал, что она выронила пакеты и бежала за консервными банками до первого этажа, когда он исчез.  
  
Отстранившись, он ничего не сказал, просто исчез, а у нее подгибались колени. Его эмоции представляли собой странную смесь: сожаление и ликование, радость и отвращение к себе.  
  
Должно быть, он как-то знал, что случится дальше, потому что через несколько секунд зазвонил ее телефон. Незнакомый номер.  
  
Это был адвокат Раджана. Бумаги уже готовы, газетчики узнали новость. Ее имя предсказуемо склоняли во всей желтой прессе, дошло даже до оскорблений. Где-то в Лос-Анджелесе Лито сочувственно вздохнул.  
  
Кала не знала толком, что чувствовать. Она сказала адвокату, что завтра нужно встретиться в кафе. Потом плюхнулась на диван, сжимая в руках консервную банку. Она не думала о Вольфганге. По крайней мере, пыталась не думать.  
  
Она не знала, сколько так просидела, пока пение соседки и громыхание кастрюль не вывели ее из ступора.  
  
Сун смотрела на нее, опираясь бедром на кухонный стол. Она опять носила тюремную робу; у Калы не было возможности с ней встретиться до ее возвращения в Корею. Встряхнувшись, Кала улыбнулась.  
  
— Со мной все в порядке, — заверила она.  
  
Сун кивнула, но выглядела на удивление взволнованной. Кала знала, что расследование продвигалось, но корейские новостные сайты, которые мониторили Кала и Номи, твердили, что скоро все закончится. Поэтому Кала могла предположить, почему Сун чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, но знала, что та не отнесется с пониманием к попытке влезть в ее личную жизнь.  
  
— Ты хочешь о чем-то поговорить?  
  
— Нет, — Сун покачала головой и ушла, не сказав больше ни слова.  
  
Кала сдержала вздох.  
  
Надо было позвонить родителям.  


* * *

  
  
Настал приятный вечер после долгого бессмысленного дня, потраченного на попытки понять, котируются ли ее дипломы во Франции. Предсказуемо мучительная встреча с адвокатом прошла не столь ужасно, Раджан оказался как всегда предусмотрителен: прислал женщину-адвоката. Она, слава богам, не пыталась унизить Калу по примеру таблоидов.  
  
Когда она позвонила родителям, те говорили громко и были расстроены, Дайя почти все время молчала — что само по себе было ударом.  
  
Замотав шарф поплотнее, Кала пошла домой длинной дорогой. Проходя мимо магазинов, Кала заметила рядом Номи.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет, — Номи робко улыбнулась. Кала заметила кольцо у нее на пальце.  
  
Кала решила, что это знак: один брак заканчивается, другой начинается.  
  
— Тебе нужно это купить, — Номи указала на витрину. Кала остановилась.  
  
В витрине секонд-хэнда стояли фарфоровые слоники — от большего к меньшему — с хоботами, поднятыми вверх от радости.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, — пробормотала Кала, но все равно остановилась. — Я еще не решила, останусь здесь или нет.  
  
Номи посмотрела на нее как только она одна умела: со смесью материнской любви и искреннего скептицизма. Кала ухмыльнулась в ответ.  
  
— Так ты почувствуешь себя ближе к дому, — ободряюще улыбнулась Номи. Кала внезапно оказалась в их с Аманитой очень уютной квартире.  
  
— Когда родители меня выгнали, у меня ничего не было. Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы почувствовать себя дома хоть где-нибудь. Но потом я гуляла мимо этого секонд-хэнда, полного всякого старого, потрескавшегося хлама, всего, что никогда не купила бы мама, и, не знаю, почувствовала, что справлюсь. Словно взяла жизнь в свои руки.  
  
— Хм, — Кала повернула голову, вернувшись в Париж к слоникам. — Они мне нравятся.  
  
И Номи оказалась права: она почувствовала себя лучше, расставив их на полке у окна спальни. Они прекрасно туда вписались. Как будто были созданы исключительно для этого.  
  
Когда она обернулась, увидела Вольфганга, сидевшего на ее кровати.  
  
— Мне нравится.  
  
— Мне тоже.  
  
Кала подошла ближе, чтобы их колени соприкасались. Он взял ее за руку. С чего она вообще взяла, что жить врозь — хорошая идея?  
  
— Ты как, держишься?  
  
— Все нормально, — пожал плечами Вольфганг, запрокинув голову, чтобы смотреть на нее. — Феликс помогает мне с переездом, чистка авгиевых конюшен после ОБО идет в штатном режиме. Джонас помогает по мере сил.  
  
— Невиданное дело, — пробормотала Кала.  
  
— Я по тебе скучаю, — признал он. — Феликс рассказывает удивительные истории о тебе.  
  
— Да? — Кала изобразила беззаботность и безразличие, но позволила усадить себя к нему на колени. Вольфганг ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Знаешь, что я больше всего люблю в тебе?  
  
— Хм, — Кала попыталась посмотреть ему в глаза, но он уткнулся лицом в ее шею. — Тот факт, что я знаю самые неприличные истории из твоего детства и могу использовать их против тебя в любой момент?  
  
Она почувствовала, что он улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Что я похитила гангстера под дулом пистолета?  
  
В этот раз он даже рассмеялся и отодвинулся, чтобы она могла видеть его лицо.  
  
— Близко, но не то.  
  
Кала притворилась, что думает, но быстро сдалась.  
  
— Ну скажи.  
  
Вольфганг ухмыльнулся и начал целовать ее шею. Не сдержавшись, она вздохнула и ощутила его руки на талии.  
  
Она почувствовала, как он смутился, и откинула голову, подставляясь под его рассеянные поцелуи по обнаженной коже. На мгновение его объятия стали отчаянно-крепкими, и она почувствовала, как все невысказанное, все страх и боль, вызванные его похищением, всколыхнулись между ними. Но потом его руки снова стали нежными, а прикосновения губ — мягкими и дразнящими.  
  
Внезапно она поняла, что Вольфганг слишком хорошо умел скрывать. Он настолько привык это делать, что забыл, что в этом больше нет необходимости. Она решительно надавила ему на плечи — он повалился на кровать.  
  
— Сейчас не время, — мягко напомнила она. Вольфганг покорно вздохнул.  
  
— Думаю, Сун влюбилась, — внезапно сказал он, словно только что это осознал.  
  
Кала доброжелательно закатила глаза.  
  
— И до жирафа, наконец, дошло. — Она улеглась рядом с ним на кровати, не касаясь его. — Может, ты сможешь воздействовать на нее.  
  
— Нафиг, — Вольфганг ухмыльнулся. — Она может надрать мне задницу.  
  
Кала рассмеялась и в шутку дала ему подзатыльник. Вольфганг поймал ее руку и положил на голову, довольно вздохнув, когда она начала его гладить.  
  
Кала посмотрела ему в глаза. В солнечном свете они казались ярко-голубыми. Она не удержалась и провела рукой по его лицу, ловя золотые блики на его ресницах. — Ты так и не сказал, что больше всего любишь во мне.  
  
— Ты сказала, что сейчас не время. — Выражение его лица стало простодушным, но потом он ухмыльнулся, увидев ее убийственный взгляд.  
  
— Трус.  
  
— Именно.  
  
— Расскажи!  
  
Вольфганг перевернулся, чтобы смотреть ей в глаза. Его улыбка была одновременно лучезарной и самодовольной.  
  
— Все.  
  
После чего он исчез.  



	18. Chapter 18

Когда Сун вышла из зала суда, в воздухе витало ощущение праздника. То были не совсем овации — все присутствующие были слишком хорошо воспитаны для такого нарушения протокола — но отдельные сдержанные одобрительные восклицания. Наверное, это справедливо: несколько минут назад был вынесен приговор Джунки. Пожизненное.  
  
После слов судьи он выпучил глаза. Сун переполняло удовлетворение: все его перепуганное хныканье и слезы страха не вызвали реакции у окружающих.  
  
Даже когда с нее сняли наручники и вернули одежду, в которой она сдалась, Сун не могла описать свое настроение как радостное. Выражение «смешанные чувства» было бы точнее.  
  
Она наконец вернулась в мир — к собаке и тренеру, к огромной пустой квартире и одинокому офису. К решению проблем, которые Джунки оставил после себя в «Пак Файненшл» — и чуть меньшим проблемам, которые представляло из себя ОБО.  
  
Сокамерницы обрадовались ее возвращению, Минчжун обняла ее так, что даже подняла в воздух. Что удивительно само по себе — учитывая ее возраст и рост. Сейчас Сун опять их покинет — на этот раз навсегда.  
  
— Ты же будешь к нам приходить? — спросила Сучжин со слезами на глазах.  
  
— Конечно, — пообещала Сун.  
  
С каждым шагом приближаясь к свободе, она решила, что этого мало.  
  
Ее друзья из тюрьмы не заслужили жизни, которую вели. Ну, может, только та, что затолкала отца в шахту лифта, — но даже в этом случае Сун считала, что у такой агрессии были причины. Она всегда знала о сложном положении женщин в Корее, но не понимала, чем может помочь. Сейчас она решила, что в качестве гендиректора «Пак Файненшл» она могла изменить ситуацию.  
  
С этими мыслями и странной смесью легкости и печали Сун вышла из здания — высоко подняв голову и с непроницаемым выражением лица. Она скользнула взглядом по двору — все еще с подозрением.  
  
Двери тюрьмы были распахнуты. Влажность придавливала к земле. Журналисты не могли зайти на территорию тюрьмы, но она видела толпу и черные блестящие на полуденном солнце камеры за внешними воротами.  
  
Правда, большую тревогу вызывала чистая полицейская машина, припаркованная прямо у ступеней. Еще больше настораживала фигура детектива Муна, опирающегося на дверь машины с водительской стороны и державшего какой-то напиток со льдом в руках.  
  
Она почти слышала, как выдвигаются фотообъективы камер, и сцепила зубы.  
  
После ее приземления в Корее Мун вел себя исключительно корректно, перекинувшись с ней только парой фраз за пределами зала суда. Собственно, напрямую Мун с ней разговаривал несколько минут сразу после приземления. Он стоял в толпе полицейских, опирался на трость и крутил в руках наручники.  
  
— Вы уж простите, — протянул он доброжелательно, защелкивая их на Сун. В его голосе присутствовал легкий намек на радость — словно он помнил свою предыдущую попытку и тот факт, что Сун его тогда уделала. Она только закатила глаза в ответ и специально наступила ему на ногу.  
  
Но помимо этого диалога Мун едва ли хоть раз посмотрел на нее за последние несколько недель. Сун это устраивало. Так было легче. И проще. Простота — это же хорошо, да?  
  
Оказалось, теперь он поменял тактику.  
  
— Ваш полицейский эскорт, — пояснил охранник из-за спины Сун, когда она замерла в дверях.  
  
— Сун-ши. — Мун кивнул, но Сун все равно заметила его мальчишескую ухмылку. — Поздравляю с освобождением.  
  
— Что это? — Она указала на стакан в его левой руке.  
  
Мун с невинным видом пожал плечами и протянул ей напиток.  
  
— Сегодня очень жарко.  
  
Сун посмотрела на него с подозрением, но вопреки здравому смыслу взяла стакан.  
  
Мун молча открыл пассажирскую дверь, Сун забралась внутрь, защелкнула ремень безопасности, внимательно изучила все дополнительное оборудование на приборной доске и осторожно попробовала напиток.  
  
От удивления ее брови поползли вверх. Мун добыл ее любимый чай с молоком, сваренный именно так, как она предпочитает. Хм.  
  
Внимательное изучение стакана подтвердило ее подозрения: это был ее любимый чай с молоком из кофейни, которая находится в паре минут ходьбы от дома учителя.  
  
Пока Сун делала все эти выводы, Мун убедительно прикидывался ветошью и насвистывал жизнерадостный мотивчик.  
  
Сун вздрогнула от вспышки фотокамеры, когда машина притормозила в толпе журналистов у ворот, но вскоре они выбрались на шоссе.  
  
Мун все еще насвистывал и упорно игнорировал ее приподнятые брови.  
  
— Это мой любимый чай, — в конце концов, сдалась Сун, когда стало ясно, что молчаливые проявления удивления не работают.  
  
— Правда, что ли? — Он простодушно улыбнулся. — Какое совпадение.  
  
Отлично. Сун закатила глаза, но оказалось, ей сложно притворяться, что Мун ее раздражает.  
  
Она молча опустила стекло, закрыла глаза и высунула голову наружу как собака. Она улыбнулась: шум тюрьмы и даже голоса в голове исчезли, остался только свист ветра в ушах.  
  
Словно издалека она услышала, как Мун перестал насвистывать и тихо рассмеялся. Он быстро перестроился, но пропустил нужный съезд с шоссе.  
  
— Что вы делаете? — в некоторой тревоге спросила Сун, нормально сев обратно в машину.  
  
— Я выбрал более живописный маршрут. — Он рассмеялся, когда Сун кивнула и незаметно отпила из стакана.  
  
Некоторое время они просто катались, потом Мун свернул с шоссе — и ожила полицейская рация. Скрепя сердце Сун опять села в машину по-нормальному, чувствуя себя на двадцать килограмм легче.  
  
Мун воспринял это как намек и заговорил.  
  
Почему-то это ее не волновало. Беседа получилась приятной, легкой и не такой эмоционально насыщенной, как общение с кластером. Мун рассказывал новости, упоминал новые ресторанчики, открывшиеся у его дома, даже вспомнил какую-то подростковую поп-группу, название которой ничего не говорило Сун.  
  
Спустя некоторое время они попали в неизбежную пробку и медленно продвигались в сторону Сеула. Сун поделилась некоторой информацией в ответ: она научилась вязать (и ненавидела это дело); Сучжин нарисовала еще одну картину с ее собакой; Сун скучала по собаке; она потянула мышцу во время последней тренировки в тюрьме.  
  
Последняя ремарка привела их к разговору о кикбоксинге — как оказалось, по этому поводу Сун может много что сказать.  
  
Если Мун и заметил изменения в ее поведении, то промолчал и непринужденно рассказал о недавних соревнованиях, оре учителя, когда Мун пришел к нему побитый и огорченный после встречи с Сун.  
  
— После этого я вынужден был провести в зале лишние два часа. Видели бы вы его лицо, — криво ухмыльнувшись, сказал он. — Учитель не мог поверить, что вы меня победили два раза.  
  
— Три, — поправила его Сун. Когда он рассмеялся, он обнаружила, что тоже улыбается.  
  
Она только допила свой чай и наслаждалась послевкусием, когда машина остановилась у дома учителя. Мун ответил на ее невысказанный вопрос до того, как она открыла рот.  
  
— Я подумал, вы сначала захотите забрать свою собаку.  
  
Он еще раз открыл для нее дверь. Сун склонилась над стаканом, чтобы спрятать лицо.  
  
— Вы пытаетесь… — Сун не могла найти нужные слова. Что именно он делал? Пытался ее соблазнить? Слишком сильное слово. Добиться ее расположения? Ну, это было достаточно очевидно. Примерно с момента, когда он ее (ее!) поцеловал. У Сун не было времени размышлять над собственными чувствами. Ну, может, пару раз мелькали такие мысли. Серьезно — у нее были куда более насущные проблемы.  
  
Кажется, Мун ждал, когда она договорит. Глаза честные-честные, в уголках рта пряталась улыбка. Внезапно Сун пришло в голову, что он ей не верит.  
  
— …загладить тот факт, что надели на меня наручники? — нескладно закончила она, развернулась и направилась к двери в дом.  
  
И все бы ничего, но на дверной косяк опирался Лито — любитель ярких цветов — в любимых кислотно-зеленых брюках. Сун решительно проигнорировала его и его самодовольную ухмылку.  
  
— Номи права, он симпатичный.  
  
Сун попыталась испепелить его взглядом.  
  
Мун догнал ее и ухмылялся почти как Лито. Настораживающая картина.  
  
— Так как, говорите, его зовут? — Он оперся на дверь. Сун постучала громче.  
  
— А? — Ее отвлек тот факт, что появилась Номи и тоже раздевала Муна взглядом.  
  
— Вашего пса.  
  
— О. — Сун ухватилась на новую тему. — Ее зовут Чжинми.  
  
Мун кивнул. Внезапно он стал не важен, как Лито, и Номи, и — о боже, Уилл тоже заглянул на огонек? — потому что дверь открылась, и ее щеночек просочился в щель и прыгнул ей на руки.  
  
Некоторое время никто благоразумно не пытался с ней разговаривать, хотя Сун и осознавала, что большая часть кластера заглянула в гости и высказывала (никому не интересные) мнения о Муне. Краем сознания она отметила, что сам Мун поприветствовал учителя, забрал сумки, которые она оставила в этом доме, и убрал их на заднее сиденье машины.  
  
Только когда они доехали до ее дома (Чжунми радостно обтерла все заднее сиденье), Сун поняла, что не поблагодарила его.  
  
Только добравшись до квартиры (после нескольких неловких минут в лифте, когда Чжунми крутилась между ногами, а Мун держал в руках коробку с собачьими игрушками), она наконец сумела что-нибудь сказать.  
  
— Вы… — Сун почувствовала раздражение от того, что не смогла посмотреть ему в глаза. — Вы очень добры. — Хотя бы кластер исчез. — Спасибо, детектив. — Ее улыбка была совершенно искренней.  
  
Возможно, Мун покраснел, но прекрасно с собой справился и замер у открытой двери в квартиру.  
  
— Нет проблем, Сун-ши, если что-то понадобится…  
  
— Нет-нет, — быстро прервала его Сун. — Вы уже столько…  
  
— Можно с вами еще раз встретиться? — выпалил он.  
  
— Что?  
  
Мун потоптался на одном месте. Впервые за день он выглядел ранимым. Сун решила, что ему идет.  
  
— Можно с вами еще раз встретиться? — повторил он. — Выпить там, или подраться… — Он замолчал, взволнованно улыбнувшись, отчего у Сун потеплело в груди.  
  
“Возьми себя в руки, ты не краснеющий подросток”.  
  
Просто много времени прошло с предыдущего раза.  
  
— Да, — ответила она до того, как начала в себе сомневаться.  
  
Мун улыбнулся так, словно только что выиграл в лотерею.  
  
— Ок, — ответил он. — Э-э-э… какой вариант предпочтительней?  
  
— Все равно. — Сун попыталась изобразить непринужденность. — И то, и другое подойдет.  
  
— Отлично. — Он двинулся спиной вперед к лифтам. Было даже немного приятно видеть, как он споткнулся о собачью игрушку. — Я еще позвоню.  
  
Сун кивнула, вспомнив, что его номер сохранен в одноразовом телефоне Номи, который вернули вместе с одеждой на выходе из тюрьмы. Прекрасно, значит, не надо покупать новый аппарат. Все равно ей некому звонить. Ее рабочий телефон, несомненно, там, где Сун его оставила, — на заднем сиденье корпоративной машины.  
  
Мун в последний раз улыбнулся и оставил Сун одну несколько потерянно смотреть на дверь — пока Чжинми не ткнулась в ладонь мокрым носом.  
  
Действительно: добро пожаловать в реальный мир.  
  
— Я тебе говорила, — самодовольно прокомментировала Номи откуда-то с кухни.  
  
Сун застонала и упала на кровать лицом вниз.  


* * *

  
  
Не было никакого грандиозного события, эмоционального признания или романтического жеста.  
  
Просто однажды Кала появилась за его спиной в ванной как раз, когда он брился. Он провел ночь у Феликса. Ну, «провел ночь» — художественное преувеличение, ночью они праздновали тот факт, что Вольфганг убрал большую часть своих вещей на склад, а вернулись под утро. Так что Вольфганг подремал и боролся с похмельем в квартире Феликса.  
  
Кала определенно решила сегодня не выходить из дома: на ней была оранжевая пижама с рюшечками, волосы собраны в пучок на макушке, но отдельные пряди уже выпали. Образ дополняла огромная чашка чая, которую приходилось держать двумя руками.  
  
— Приезжай. — Не было никаких китайских церемоний. Кала оперлась бедром на раковину, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. — Я готова. Приходи.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Вольфганг.  


* * *

  
  
— Я не боюсь, — сказала Сун до того, как он осознал, что сидит не в том кресле, в котором заснул. Это кресло определенно ехало в другом направлении, и надписи вокруг все были на корейском — на этом Штирлиц и спалился.  
  
— Ясно, — пробормотал Вольфганг спросонья. — Но я и не спрашивал.  
  
— Извини. — Сун сжала ладонь в кулак. — Я думала, это Номи.  
  
— Все нормально. — Вольфганг попытался устроиться поудобнее. Сун тоже ехала в каком-то поезде, но сумела подоткнуть ноги под себя и чувствовала себя в разы комфортнее него. Блин.  
  
Он так долго пристально смотрел на Сун, что она, похоже, разозлилась.  
  
— Теперь можешь идти.  
  
— Угу. — Вольфганг закрыл глаза и сдержал улыбку, когда несколько секунд спустя Сун вздохнула.  
  
— Может, я немного нервничаю, — в конце концов добавила она, — но не боюсь. Это же просто свидание.  
  
— Нечего бояться, — сказал Вольфганг скорее самому себе.  
  
— Именно, — согласилась Сун.  
  
— Именно.  


* * *

  
  
Париж должен быть ему незнаком — в конце концов, Вольфганг никогда там не был — но как только он ступил на платформу, ноги сами почти инстинктивно понесли его вперед.  
  
Кала ждала его в своей квартире, у нее сейчас шло какое-то собеседование по скайпу. Вольфганг был рад возможности погулять, ему нужно было время, чтобы сориентироваться в ситуации.  
  
Все произошло слишком быстро. Выйдя из ванной, Вольфганг успел сказать всего пару слов довольному Феликсу. В ответ Феликс разразился длинной тирадой, которую Вольфганг не слушал.  
  
И вот теперь он в Париже. И получил по заслугам: сейчас он действительно чувствовал себя инопланетянином. Почему он оказался эмоционально не готов к такому повороту событий? У него же был почти месяц, чтобы уложить в голове идею жизни с Калой, встречи с ней.  
  
Ничего не срастется, что-нибудь обязательно пойдет не так.  
  
Когда Вольфганг повернул за угол к дому Калы, в кармане зазвонил телефон. Он ответил, не глядя на экран.  
  
— Ничего ты не продолбаешь, — быстро сказал Феликс. Вольфганг хмыкнул вопреки здравому смыслу.  
  
— У тебя тоже открылись суперспособности, о которых ты забыл мне рассказать?  
  
— Нет. — Феликс с достоинством хмыкнул. — Ты просто очень предсказуем.  
  
— Кажется мне, я облажаюсь. — Вольфганг по привычке посмотрел по сторонам и только потом перешел улицу, оказавшись перед коваными воротами жилого комплекса.  
  
— Да не.  
  
— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? — несколько удивленно спросил Вольфганг.  
  
— Все цитаты из “Конана” совершенно не применимы к сложившейся ситуации, — рассмеялся Феликс.  
  
Вольфганг размышлял об этом, вводя код по памяти Калы и проходя в ворота.  
  
— М-да, лучше не надо.  
  
— Удачи, брат, — тихо сказал Феликс и повесил трубку.  
  
Вольфганг остался наедине с лестницей. Пока ничего не взорвалось — уже хорошо. Происходящее все еще казалось сном, но отсутствие взрывов — определенно плюс.  
  
Внезапно он побежал вверх, перепрыгивая через ступеньку, чуть не сбил женщину с ярко-розовыми волосами, в форме медсестры. Она удивленно глянула на него.  
  
Дверь Калы была первой на лестничной клетке.  
  
Вольфганг постучал. Сердце билось где-то в горле.  
  
Он впервые услышал ее голос из-за двери — совершенно ангельский (она сказала, что можно входить).  
  
Кала стояла у раковины в ярко-желтом платье, кажется, мыла посуду. Волосы были собраны в пучок и зафиксированы карандашом.  
  
— Привет. — Дрожащий голос точно отражал его состояние. Что-то в голове жужжало как динамик в ожидании звука.  
  
— Ты принес цветы, — кажется, Кала была приятно удивлена. Вольфганг запоздало вспомнил о букете подсолнухов, зажатом подмышкой.  
  
Он вручил цветы с самоуверенной улыбкой — улыбка вышла так себе. Блин, он же когда-то умел это делать. Ну или хотя бы соблазнять умел.  
  
Кала посмотрела на цветы и рассмеялась, Вольфганг присоединился.  
  
Казалось, между ними проскакивают искры. Они стояли так близко.  
  
— Как нелепо, — сказала она, вытерла руки и подошла ближе.  
  
— Согласен. — Вольфганг еще раз предложил ей цветы. — Приятно познакомиться, я Вольфганг.  
  
Кала улыбнулась (он почувствовал тень ее застенчивости), взяла букет и положила его на стол.  
  
— А я Кала.  
  
Сердце у него опять забилось так сильно, что трудно было говорить или двигаться, но, к счастью, кажется, Кала не пострадала от этого паралича. Она подошла ближе и коснулась его щеки.  
  
Вольфганг не знал, как описать это ощущение. Сказать «офигенно» — не сказать ничего. Он был почти уверен, что дрожит с ног до головы.   
  
Кала не дала ему времени на размышления: она начала его целовать. Это было офигенно. Это было идеально. Это был бесконечное счастье, словно он впервые почувствовал себя живым, но одновременно находился за пределами своего тела. Это было лучшее, что случалось с ним в жизни.  
  
Словно он впервые вернулся домой.


	19. Chapter 19

Мун, одетый в шорты и белую футболку, ждал ее на скамейке в парке. Впервые за несколько дней подул ветер, принося некоторое облегчение. Сун не спеша тихо подошла ближе. Мун увлеченно читал какую-то книгу, совершенно не обращая внимания на окружающий мир: оглянулся, только когда она стояла в метре от него.  
  
— Что читаете? — спросила она частично потому, что не знала, как начать разговор, частично потому, что было интересно, что его настолько увлекло.  
  
Мун немного смущенно пожал плечами и показал обложку: мужчина в пальто и шляпе позировал в героической позе на фоне темного переулка.  
  
— Э-э-э… Это детектив? — Сун вздернула бровь, не веря своим глазам. Книга была потрепанная и, видимо, любимая. — Похоже на… — Она никогда не отличалась деликатностью и была готова переть как трактор, но Мун закончил ее мысль сам.  
  
— …лютый трэш? — Он встал и аккуратно убрал книгу в кожаную сумку — тоже поношенную и любимую. — О да.  
  
— Зачем тогда читаете? — спросила она, шагая рядом. Сун никогда не любила читать. Боевые искусства всю жизнь были величайшей и единственной любовью.  
  
— У моего дяди был магазинчик подержанных книг, я вырос на дешевых триллерах и детективах. — Он ухмыльнулся. — И на любовных романах, ну, знаете, которые нравятся старушкам. Где героини вечно не могут нормально дышать, хорошо одеты и ждут храброго воина, который их спасет.  
  
Сун внимательно посмотрела на него, пока они пробирались сквозь толпу на улице.  
  
— Вы представляли себя героем такого романа?  
  
— Может, поначалу так и было, — пожал плечами Мун и аккуратно обошел горку арбузов перед маленьким продуктовым магазином. — Но из меня эту дурь быстро выбили. Сейчас я их читаю, потому что мне нравится мысль, что можно некоторое время прожить в другом месте — жизнь, похожую на мою, но в которой все шишки падают на кого-то другого.  
  
— Очень знакомое ощущение, — признала Сун и замолчала. Мун не стал развивать тему.  
  
— Ну вот, пришли, — внезапно сказал он, аккуратно взяв ее под локоть и развернув лицом к витринам. — Вам там понравится.  
  
Сун изумленно посмотрела на него, а потом на хтонический ужас в витрине.  
  
Это было кафе для парочек, которые стали очень популярны лет десять назад, когда она училась в университете. Внутри все было увешано изображениями котиков и розовых сердец.  
  
О боже, нет.  
  
Целую минуту Мун следил за ее попытками скрыть отвращение, не выдержал и расхохотался, сложившись чуть ли не пополам.  
  
Сун ничего не поняла.  
  
Не моргнув глазом, Мун потянулся ей за спину и открыл неприметную черную дверь рядом с розовым ужасом.  
  
Ах, этот мелкий…  
  
— У вас сейчас было совершенно непередаваемое выражение лица, — выдавил из себя он, держа дверь открытой и не обращая внимания на ее возмущенный взгляд. Этот полный…  
  
Сун попыталась осуждающе вздохнуть, но не вышло.  
  
— Вам нравится надо мной издеваться?  
  
— Очень, — честно ответил он, подмигнув и улыбнувшись.  
  
Сун пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не улыбнуться в ответ: радостный Мун теперь ассоциировался с озорством, смягченным приводящей в замешательство милотой.  
  
Вместо остроумной реплики Сун только расстроенно вздохнула. К счастью, он не заметил, энергично поднимаясь на третий этаж и набирая код на закрытой двери.  
  
За дверью оказался совершенно обычный коридор, выкрашенный белой краской, куда свет проникал через единственное окно на противоположной стене.  
  
Эта часть здания ничем не отличалась от любого жилого дома среднего достатка в Сеуле.  
  
Сун удивленно вздернула брови.  
  
Мун ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Доверьтесь мне. — Он потянулся вперед, словно хотел взять ее за руку, но в процессе передумал.  
  
Они остановились у последней двери справа по коридору. Мун достал ключи и покрутил их в руках.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы вы думали, что я нахал, просто это единственный способ туда попасть.  
  
У Сун брови поползли еще выше.  
  
— Я заинтригована. — Это была правда. Чуть ли не дыхание задерживала.  
  
Мун посмотрел ей в глаза и открыл дверь, пропуская ее вперед.  
  
— Это ваша квартира? — спросила Сун, разглядывая комнату. Все было завалено книгами: маленький кухонный стол, мягкий с виду диван, широкий подоконник, заставленный растениями. Ей сразу же понравилось это место. Оно напоминало самого Муна: простое, светлое, открытое.  
  
— Э-э-э, да. — Мун снял обувь. — Как я уже говорил, я не пытаюсь ничего форсировать, — он залез за холодильник и вытащил белую термосумку. — Просто только так можно попасть на крышу.  
  
— На крышу?  
  
— Да. — Мун кивнул на узкую лестницу около дальней стены гостиной, которую она не заметила. — Двигаем туда.  
  
Сун тоже сняла обувь и последовала за ним. Ее обдало свежим ветром — неожиданно с запахом гибискуса и роз.  
  
На крыше оказался сад: много рядов горшков и кадок, миллион расцветок и видов растений заполнили пространство размером с теннисный корт. Рядом с вентиляционным люком даже стояла крошечная теплица.  
  
Мун внимательно изучил выражение ее лица и остался доволен.  
  
— Моя самая младшая сестра — ботаник, — объяснил он этот праздник флоры. — Здесь она хранит свои побочные проекты.  
  
— Какая красота, — выдохнула Сун. Запах земли напоминал о садах, которые обожала мать, и заглушал вонь мегаполиса. Она коснулась ближайшего цветка — пиона удивительного оттенка лилового.  
  
— Согласен. — В его голосе была слышна гордость. — Но это еще не все.  
  
— Есть что-то еще? — Сун не могла представить что-то более восхитительное, чем собственный сад на крыше. Квартира класса люкс по сравнению с ним казалась пустой и блеклой.  
  
Мун махнул рукой — Сун последовала за ним и рассмеялась, увидев другую сторону крыши.  
  
На фоне очаровательной безмятежности сада открытый ринг, дополненный матами, боксерскими грушами и металлическим навесом, заиграл новыми красками.  
  
— Как вы сумели все это оплатить? — Сун с завистью разглядывала тренировочные шесты, свисавшие с металлической ограды.  
  
— С помощью отца. — Мун подошел ближе к краю матов. — Я — потомок семьи прославленных военных. Когда отец умер, он почти все оставил мне, совершенно не упомянув в завещании маму и сестер. — В первый раз Мун говорил с горечью.  
  
Сун оторвалась от изучения спортивного оборудования и посмотрела ему в глаза.  
  
— И ты выкупил крышу?  
  
— И еще кое-что, — кивнул Мун. — Помог оплатить образование сестер и их детей, купил новую машину маме, все такое.  
  
— Но не стали строить карьеру в армии.  
  
— Не стал.  
  
— Сколько у вас братьев и сестер?  
  
— Пять сестер. Я старший. — Мун улыбнулся, но в голосе опять была слышна горечь. — Сестры, вероятно, были самым большим разочарованием отца. Помимо того, что я отказался от карьеры военного, конечно.  
  
Сун не могла выразить словами чувства, которые в ней вызвали эти слова. Она решила остановиться на безграничной нежности — дала об этом знать, сжав его локоть.  
  
— В общем, вы сказали, что я могу вас пригласить выпить или подраться, так что я решил: почему бы не совместить?  
  
В этот раз Сун даже не пыталась скрыть улыбку. Ей понравилось, как он начал светиться в ответ.  
  
— Я не уверена, что мой наряд подойдет для боя.  
  
Жюри в составе Калы, Лито и Номи выбрало ей наряд, результат оказался несколько непрактичным.  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, — Мун указал на небольшую черную спортивную сумку рядом с набором гантелей. — Ваш учитель отдал ее мне после вашего побега. Кажется, он думал, что вы свяжетесь со мной. Там должна быть спортивная одежда, если хотите… То есть, если не хотите, не обязательно… — Он замолчал, заметив нетерпеливый взгляд Сун. — Переодеться можно внизу.  
  
Сун без колебаний схватила сумку.  
  
Было пять раундов. Сун все выиграла. Мун все это время не переставал улыбаться.  


* * *

  
  
Они провели вместе весь день. Сун не ожидала такого развития событий, но время пролетело очень быстро. Она расслабилась, устроившись на подушках, которые Мун достал из ящика в саду. Заходящее солнце высушило пот. Остатки пикника он уже убрал в термосумку.  
  
В какой-то момент ее голова уткнулась ему в плечо.  
  
Было очень удобно. Сун отказывалась обдумывать возможные последствия этой мысли.  
  
Между ними повисло ленивое молчание, прерывавшееся вопросом или замечанием, но в основном они умиротворенно слушали шум большого города — такой далекий, что, казалось, он доносился с другой планеты.  
  
Над головой распростерлось высокое голубое небо. Легкость Муна оказалась заразительной, мысли Сун стали раскрепощеннее и беспорядочнее.  
  
Возможно, именно поэтому она задала глупый вопрос, который крутился в голове:  
  
— Почему вы меня поцеловали там, на кладбище?  
  
К его чести, Мун не начал шутить. Казалось, он тщательно обдумал ответ, следя за самолетом в небе.  
  
— Вы двумя ударами говорите больше, чем некоторые — за целый роман. — Он посмотрел ей в глаза. — Это дорогого стоит.  
  
Сун перевернулась на бок, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо.  
  
— То есть вы считаете, что я велела меня поцеловать?  
  
— Нет-нет, — Мун устроился поудобнее, но не отодвинулся, а словно боялся ее напугать. — Думаю, что даже святой не смог бы устоять.  
  
Сун задумалась.  
  
— Хороший ответ. — Она потянула его на себя.  
  
В этот раз поцелуй вышел другим (например, менее потным) — но и менее пылким, скорее медленным и изучающим. Словно Мун хотел знать, что ей нравится. Сун никто никогда так не целовал, не касался ее — неспешно и без задней мысли.  
  
Завораживающие ощущения.  
  
Видимо, из-за этого они отпрянули друг от друга и стукнулись лбами, когда зазвонил телефон. Мун негромко выругался — Сун рассмеялась.  
  
Вздохнув, он полез в карман.  
  
— Извините, я должен ответить, могут позвонить коллеги.  
  
Сун кивнула и наблюдала за ним, когда он вскочил и подошел к перилам на краю крыши. На его лице появилось забавное выражение — она не смогла его интерпретировать, но забеспокоилась.  
  
Мун повесил трубку и с некоторым ужасом уставился на поток машин под зданием. Сун быстро подошла.  
  
— Что? Что случилось?  
  
Мун попытался что-то сказать и указал на улицу внизу. Сун посмотрела, но не увидела ничего страшного или необычного. К дому подъехал минивен, из него вышли какие-то женщины (одна постарше и несколько помладше), выскочили какие-то дети.  
  
— Мама, — выдавил из себя Мун. Сун с изумлением наблюдала, как Мун пошел пятнами от смущения, указывая на пассажиров машины. — Она внизу.  


* * *

  
  
Кала не в первый раз жила с другим человеком. Более того, она испытывала почти благодарность по отношению к Раджану. К жизни с Вольфгангом еще надо было приноровиться, но она хотя бы знала, чего ожидать.  
  
Несколько уморительным (или трагическим — как посмотреть) был тот факт, что Вольфганг находился на противоположном конце спектра. Он не распространялся о бывших, но она знала от Феликса, что его девушек можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки и все отношения заканчивались катастрофой.  
  
Кала не раз пыталась успокоить его страхи относительно явления, которое Номи называла “хроническое отторжение отношений у мужских особей человека”.  
  
Самые странные вещи напоминали о предыдущей жизни: иногда Вольфганг вставал раньше и чистил зубы ее щеткой, не замечая ничего странного (Раджан тоже почему-то иногда так делал). Он не паниковал, но время от времени, сидя за кухонным столом (кофе для него, чай для нее), качал головой.  
  
— Что? — опасливо спрашивала Кала, отрываясь от стопки бумаг по исследованиям ОБО, присланные Райли. Она еще не нашла работу в Париже, поэтому в свободное время помогала Райли и мистеру Хой реструктурировать ОБО. Задание оказалось трудным и неприятным.  
  
— Я, наверное, сплю, — пробормотал он, вглядываясь в чашку кофе.  
  
Вольфганг по утрам представлял из себя восхитительную картину — весь такой мягкий и очаровательный. В большинстве случаев. Кажется, сегодняшний день был исключением.  
  
Кала коснулась его шеи сзади, там, где ему нравилось.  
  
— Все это настоящее, — тихо напомнила она.  
  
— Я знаю. Просто кажется, что я живу чужой жизнью, как будто я — мыльный пузырь, который может лопнуть в любой момент.  
  
На это нечего было ответить — Кала знала точно, потому что иногда чувствовала себя точно так же. Поэтому она просто поцеловала его в макушку и вернулась к своим бумагам. Вольфганг взял себя в руки и начал собираться на работу.  
  
Три часа и бессчетное количество чашек чая спустя Кала обнаружила информацию, от которой замерла на месте.  


* * *

  
  
“Почему в Париже все так дорого, блин?” — подумал Вольфганг, проходя мимо очередного переполненного туристами кафе (из тех, где нужно приплачивать, чтобы просто сесть).  
  
Толпа людей с огромными фотокамерами, громко говорящих по-английски, уменьшилась, когда он направился к дому, но не намного. Сунув руки в карманы и опустив голову, Вольфганг шел вперед, погрузившись в собственные мысли.  
  
Всю жизнь он и его школьные учителя были уверены, что он по большому счету очень ленив, но, прожив безработным в Париже всего две недели, он начал сходить с ума. Кала молчала, но они оба прекрасно все знали.  
  
Так что слово за слово, и вскоре он читал объявление «требуются сотрудники» на двери магазина, специализировавшегося на замках и сейфах по индивидуальному заказу.  
  
Была, конечно, небольшая проблема незнания французского, но некоторые вещи преодолевают языковой барьер. Например, выражение лица хозяина, когда Вольфганг вошел в магазин и взломал сейфы, висевшие на стене, меньше чем за десять минут.  
  
Магазин находился недалеко от дома, но, к несчастью, по дороге приходилось проходить мимо Эйфелевой башни и по самым запруженным кварталам города. Это означало столкновение с толпами два раза в день — Вольфганг этого не любил из-за паранойи по поводу агентов ОБО, оставшихся на свободе.  
  
Сегодня был совсем кошмар: казалось, в конце июля вся Северная Америка и приличный кусок Азии приехали в Париж. Вольфганг заворчал, когда в него кто-то врезался (невысокая женщина средних лет, азиатка в цветастом платье и мягкой шляпе. Она как-то странно на него посмотрела).  
  
Сейчас Вольфганг уже знал ощущение установления связи с другим сенсейтом и попытался скрыть головокружение от огромного потока входящей информации. Когда он понял, что случилось, женщина уже прошла мимо. Но ее слова звенели в ушах, как будто подхваченные ветром.  
  
“Спасибо, брат”.  
  
В Париже такое происходило не раз: сталкиваясь с ним, сенсейты со всего мира благодарили его и выказывали уважение.  
  
Он знал, что остальные члены кластера тоже через это проходили, но, кажется, относились к этому спокойно. Но Вольфганга каждая подобная встреча приводила в замешательство. Женщина из России оплатила его кофе, когда он ждал в очереди, девочка-подросток из Нигерии, приехавшая в Париж со школьной экскурсией, смотрела на него с немым восторгом.  
  
Восхищение смущало, ему не нравился подтекст. Словно он сыграл какую-то роль в падении ОБО, хотя истина (он ничего не сделал) не давала повода для гордости. Он просто хотел защитить Калу — для себя. По собственным эгоистическим причинам.  
  
Он не хотел, чтобы его благодарили как какого-то героя, блин.  
  
Пребывая в растрепанных чувствах, он не заметил вихрь чужих эмоций, пока не зашел в квартиру.  
  
Кала, съежившись словно от боли, сидела на диване. Вольфганг на секунду замер. Неприятные воспоминания затопили разум, вытеснив ее, — он стоял в полной беспомощности. Потом Кала повернулась к нему и солнечно улыбнулась сквозь слезы.  
  
Вольфганг оказался перед ней на коленях прежде, чем осознал, что делает. Ему нужно было к ней прикоснуться.  
  
— Что случилось? — Он аккуратно убрал от ее лица прядь волос. Раджан?  
  
Кала еще раз улыбнулась, поцеловала его и сунула ему в руки стопку бумаг. Вольфганг полистал их, но быстро сдался. Кажется, это какие-то исследования… Он скривился.  
  
— Кала, милая, слушай, я не сдал ни один зачет по биологии.  
  
Кажется, она наконец пришла в себя.  
  
— Правда? Ни единого? — Это заявление произвело на нее неизгладимое впечатление.  
  
— Я все время оставался после уроков.  
  
Вслух он этого не признал бы, но он много думал о пропасти в их образовании — особенно сейчас, когда основным препятствием в отношениях выступала не стремная государственная организация, а, ну, они сами.  
  
Кала почувствовала его дискомфорт и еще раз поцеловала его.  
  
— Мы все обладаем талантами друг друга.  
  
— Значит, из-за этого не расстанемся, да? — хмыкнул он.  
  
Кала покачала головой и вытерла слезы.  
  
— Та часть, где бы крал, чтобы выжить, не особенно…  
  
— Я понял. — Вольфганг вернул ей бумаги. — Не хочешь рассказать, что произошло?  
  
Ее глаза опять наполнились слезами.  
  
— Э-э-э… в бумагах… нашей матери, — она улыбнулась, — Это даже не статья, а скорее теория, где она предположила, что блокираторы можно пересилить.  
  
Заинтересовавшись, Вольфганг посмотрел ей в глаза.  
  
— Я помню, — тихо начала она в ответ на вопрос в его взгляде. — Когда я думала, что умираю, ты был рядом. Я хотела, чтобы ты оставался со мной.  
  
Кала легонько коснулась его головы.  
  
— Я думала, это был он, но потом та монашка кое-что сказала, и я задумалась.  
  
Вольфганг поймал ее руку и прижал к своей щеке. Он не любил вспоминать тот день. Но иногда приходилось. Иначе никак.  
  
— Это все здесь, — Када указала на бумаги. — Анджелика предположила, что сопротивление возможно, если — если эмоции достаточно сильны, если сосредоточиться на цели. Они использовали эту технику, чтобы узнать, можно ли разыскать сенсейтов, принимающих блокираторы, но им все время чего-то не хватало, сенсейты умирали от боли, не сумев связаться со своими.  
  
— Что случилось потом?  
  
Кала опять чуть не расплакалась.  
  
— Ты меня любишь.  
  
— Конечно. — Из-за этого и приключилась вся заварушка, да?  
  
— Нет. — Она шмыгнула носом и начала озираться в поисках носового платка. Его не было. Вольфганг предложил рукав своей рубашки.  
  
— Анджелика предположила, что им нужно было думать о чем-то одном, чтобы эта мысль заполнила все существо — почти как медитативное состояние во время молитвы. Она думала, что религиозная связь могла породить такое явление. Но для неподготовленного человека — не верящего ни во что…  
  
— Я ничего не смог придумать, — тихо признал Вольфганг. — Я просто хотел быть рядом с тобой. Это не было связано с верой, я просто хотел тебя.  
  
Это был очень щекотливый вопрос: насколько же низко он пал. Пугающий. Если сейчас все развалится, ничего не исправить. Для него все закончится. Истинная причина, по которой он поначалу избегал обсуждений, была именно такой: ставки были слишком велики.  
  
Но она все еще была здесь, перед ним, нависла над ним. Ее лицо светилось любовью. Кала без малейших сомнений прощала ему все грехи.  
  
Больше не о чем было говорить, и она пропустила пальцы сквозь его волосы, снова втягивая в долгий, медленный, жадный поцелуй.  
  
Он даже представить не мог, каково будет находиться друг с другом по-настоящему, когда связь текла сквозь них. Казалось, что каждый сантиметр его кожи покалывало от ощущений, он будто мог чувствовать каждый ее вздох, даже когда положил ее на кровать, чтобы встать на колени меж ее ног.  
  
Она поглощала все его силы, врываясь в мысли и смывая все, пока он, обновленный и обнаженный, не оказался на спине в ее объятиях.  
  
И даже тогда этого было недостаточно: голодное желание царапалось и рвалось из горла. Ему хотелось кусать ее, вжимать в себя, пока они действительно не станут одним человеком. Всегда было сложно сопротивляться желанию мягко зарыться рукой в ее волосы, потянуть вниз и провести пальцами по горлу.  
  
Он не хотел думать, на что способны его руки, и не хотел думать, что может произойти, если он просто отпустит себя.  
  
— Ты меня не сломаешь, — словно в ответ на его мысли, наклонившись, прошептала Кала.  
  
— Можешь сломать меня, — беззвучно рассмеялся он, все также мягко прикасаясь. Лицо Калы в темноте выглядело таинственным.


	20. Chapter 20

— Мне очень жаль.  
  
— Ничего страшного.  
  
— Нет, правда, — Мун умоляюще посмотрел на нее. — Я же говорил, что это не засада.  
  
— Все хорошо. — Сун пыталась говорить спокойно, хотя чувствовала себя не очень. Она быстро переоделась в платье и накинула кардиган из сумки. Сейчас они сидели на диване на пионерском расстоянии, а Мун многословно извинялся.  
  
Они уже отказались от идеи сбежать по пожарной лестнице.  
  
— Это все Юна, моя самая старшая сестра, — объяснил он, — у нее всегда было чудовищное чувство юмора. Она обожала впутывать меня в неприятности.  
  
— Откуда они узнали? — Сун попыталась изобразить абсолютное спокойствие. Она внезапно поняла, что после тренировки у нее воронье гнездо на голове.  
  
Мун сидел с прямой спиной, словно стоял на плацу. Сун посчитала это очень забавным — хотя тоже испытывала ужас.  
  
— Вы рассказали им обо мне?  
  
— Они интересуются моей работой, — чопорно ответил он. — А… — он искоса посмотрел на нее, — вы производите неизгладимое впечатление.  
  
Раздался стук в дверь. Кажется, Мун пробормотал молитву и очень осторожно пошел открывать.  
  
В его квартире, должно быть, была идеальная звукоизоляция, подумала Сун, когда ее чуть не снесло звуковой волной.  
  
Дети (сестры?) пробрались внутрь первыми и повисли на Муне, не замолкая ни на секунду; две очень красивые женщины примерно возраста Сун степенно вошли следом, делая замечания о порядке в доме, но нежно потрепав Муна по голове.  
  
— …написать заявление на ремонт лифта… Ах, мы не знали, что у тебя гости, — раздался голос старшей женщины, исполненный фальшивого удивления.  
  
Мун что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.  
  
— Говори громче, слух у меня не тот, что раньше.  
  
Сун вскочила, когда мать Муна вошла в квартиру, мысленно поблагодарив Калу за то, что она настояла на длинной юбке.  
  
Мимо нее пронеслись несколько детсадовцев, за которыми гнались их старшие братья и сестры, и сбежали на крышу, видимо, не заинтересовавшись незнакомкой в доме.  
  
Сун попробовала оторвать взгляд от пола: сестры Муна с одинаковыми радостными выражениями на лицах расположились у кухонной стойки, сам виновник торжества замер в дверях квартиры и выглядел контуженным.  
  
Мать семейства Мун стояла посреди комнаты. Она была элегантна и величава, несмотря на некоторую сутулость.  
  
Сун не очень понимала выражение ее лица. В квартире резко стало очень тихо. Все посмотрели на госпожу Мун, Сун почувствовала себя подозреваемой перед присяжными. Госпожа Мун внимательно смотрела на нее.  
  
— Да она красавица! — в итоге воскликнула она. — Ты мне не говорил, — она укоризненно посмотрела на сына.  
  
Сун внезапно вспомнила все уроки этикета.  
  
— Очень приятно познакомиться, матушка, — сдержанно произнесла она и поклонилась.  
  
Она не очень поняла, что случилось потом. С родителями она последний раз знакомилась очень, очень давно. Обычно она предпочитала секс без обязательств. Ох, не стоит сейчас об этом думать.  
  
Опять повисла мучительная тишина, Сун опять разглядывала свои туфли. Глупо переживать, в конце концов, это просто нелепая ошибка.  
  
Когда Сун еще раз посмотрела на гостей, то увидела, что госпожа Мун светилась от счастья. За ее спиной сестры Мун удовлетворенно переглядывались.  
  
Как оказалось, не надо было придумывать, что сказать.  
  
Все равно она не смогла вставить в разговор ни единого слова, когда три гостьи заговорили одновременно, потащили ее на крышу, рассказали обо всех цветах, всех детях и вообще обо всем, что упустил Мун.  
  
В какой-то момент, когда наступил вечер, Сун снова оказалась в квартире, в углу дивана — на коленях спала одна из племянниц Муна. Девочка почему-то сразу ее полюбила и не отцеплялась, пока не уснула. Девочка чем-то напоминала Чжинми. Сун решила, что это хороший знак.  
  
Сестра Муна — Сун уже забыла ее имя — втиснулась рядом. У нее в руках была чашка чая, которую она вручила Сун.  
  
Квартирка холостяка наполнилась домашним уютом, который Сун видела только в кино. Дети утихомирились, Мун сидел на полу гостиной, играя на планшете, его мать и сестры тихо переговаривались у окна.  
  
Сун аккуратно взяла чашку, чтобы не разбудить ребенка.  
  
— Я следила за вашим судом, — сестра Муна нежно погладила дочь по голове. — Мне жаль, что брат так с вами поступил, я рада, что вы теперь свободны.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо ответила Сун.  
  
— Он очень высокого мнения о вас, — она кивнула на Муна. Ему на плечи пытался забраться племянник. — И часто о вас говорит.  
  
Сун не знала, что на это ответить. Сестру Муна это, кажется, не беспокоило — должно быть, это наследственная черта.  
  
— Я знаю, что мы только познакомились, — она хитро улыбнулась (куда тоньше брата). — И вы двое только недавно начали встречаться.  
  
Сун хмыкнула — собеседница это заметила.  
  
— Совсем недавно, — улыбнулась она. — Но надеюсь, когда-нибудь вы сможете называть нас семьей. — Она говорила настолько искренне, что Сун с трудом сглотнула комок в горле. Оглянувшись, она посмотрела на Муна, морщившего нос, за который дергала племянница.  
  
— Мне нравится эта мысль. Очень.  


* * *

  
  
Кала и Райли одновременно вздрогнули, когда зазвонил его телефон, несмотря на то, что находились в разных странах. Офигенно смешно вышло.  
  
Вольфганг посмотрел на них, снял трубку и вышел, чтобы девушки могли продолжить разговор. Он был фактически бесполезен при реорганизации ОБО, но Кала и Райли уравновешивали его бездействие: Кала занималась исследованиями, а Райли с помощью Сун разбиралась с бизнес-составляющей всех процессов. Ежедневные визиты кластера стали частью жизни.  
  
— Алло? — сказал он в трубку.  
  
— Вульфи, — голос Феликса звучал подозрительно небрежно. — Как семейная жизнь? Тебе понравился фартук, который я прислал?  
  
— Феликс…  
  
— Блин, с тобой совсем не интересно, — вздохнул он на другом конце. — Ладно, как хочешь. У нас случился код “Лила”.  
  
— Я нужен? — Вольфганг сжал зубы.  
  
— Спокойствие, Терминатор доморощенный. Она в полиции.  
  
Вот сюрприз так сюрприз. Он считал, что она умнее.  
  
— Да, я знаю, — продолжил Феликс. — Но думаю, ей тяжело пришлось после падения ОБО. И часть ее кластера жаждет объединиться. Так говорит Хороший Полицейский Горски.  
  
— Я не знал, что вы общаетесь, — рассеянно ответил Вольфганг. Лила мелькала на краю его сознания последние несколько недель, единственный недостающий кусочек головоломки.  
  
— Угу, мы встретились в воскресенье во время чаепития, — хмыкнул Феликс. — Он иногда звонит, раз ты бросил Берлин ради своей прекрасной дамы.  
  
— А, — Вольфганг попытался изобразить раскаяние. — Значит, все наконец закончилось.  
  
— Типа того. — Он почти видел, как Феликс теребит волосы от волнения.  
  
— Но?  
  
— Фукс мутит воду. Похоже на «Эпизод 3: Возвращение гангстерских войн». — На другом конце повисла неловкая тишина. — Ты не против, если я присоединюсь к тебе в ссылке?  
  
Вольфганг усмехнулся.  


* * *

  
  
Вольфганг пристрастился к ее певческим соревнованиям. Кала искренне считала, что его пагубной привычкой станет что-нибудь другое: преступления, курение, алкоголь, приступы лихачества. Но нет, он подсел на «Евровидение» и его аналоги.  
  
После звонка Феликса они с Райли с энтузиазмом начали искать ему жилье. В какой-то момент Вольфганг посадил ее на диван и устроился рядом, положив голову ей на колени.  
  
— Все закончилось, — тихо сказал он как человек, который не верил своим словам. — Все правда закончилось, больше никто не пострадает.  
  
Кала погладила его по голове и улыбнулась.  
  
Но, даже чувствуя его умиротворенность, она считала, что чего-то не хватает. Не снаружи, а внутри.  
  
Более того, они избегали разговоров о пытках как чумы, хотя оба носили в себе физические и психологические следы этого насилия. Казалось, Вольфганг предпочитал делать вид, что ничего не было. Словно кроме текущего счастья в его жизни говорить было не о чем.  
  
Но прошло уже несколько недель, а Кала сильно отличалась от него.  
  
Она внезапно выключила звук в телевизоре.  
  
— Я… — Кала сглотнула и облизнула губы. — Я кое-что сделала. Раньше, — пояснила она, когда Вольфганг растерянно посмотрел на нее. — Когда тебя схватили люди из ОБО, и нам нужна была информация. Я… Я… — она больше не могла смотреть ему в глаза и перестала теребить его волосы. — Я сделала ему больно. Уисперсу. Как Лиле, только хуже.  
  
Вольфганг медленно сел, помедлив, взял ее за руки и немного повернул, чтобы они устроились на диване лицом к лицу.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
У Калы дрожал голос, в глазах стояли слезы.  
  
— Я знаю, что он был чудовищем и он все это заслужил. Они оба заслужили, но повреждения не должны были быть долговременными…  
  
— Любые травмы остаются с человеком навсегда, — тихо сказал Вольфганг. Теперь он не мог смотреть ей в глаза. — Любой, кто говорит, что это не так, врет.  
  
— Это ведь правда, да? — прошептала Кала. В этот момент она осознала, что действительно его понимает. — И это работает в обе стороны, да?  
  
Он молча кивнул, все еще глядя на их руки. Кала посчитала, что это самое близкое к признанию, что ей удастся получить.  
  
Признание всего, о чем она прекрасно знала и понимала на очень личном уровне: ночные кошмары, паранойя, ощущение, что не можешь слиться с толпой, и вследствие этого чудовищная изоляция.  
  
Насилие не только оставляет след на жертвах, но и становится судьей. Это не должно было ее удивлять, эта концепция так же стара, как и идея греха и кармы, но все равно поразилась, заметив слезы в его глазах. Он надеялся, что именно этого она о нем не узнает, а теперь она все знала.  
  
— Я думаю, что я все понимаю, — пробормотала она.  
  
Вольфганг отпустил ее руки и наконец посмотрел ей в глаза.  
  
— Я никогда не желал этого тебе, — в конце концов ответил он. Каждое слово казалось тяжелым, как камень, падающий в пруд.  
  
После этого они почти ничего не говорили, Кала включила звук, Вольфганг опять устроился у нее на коленях. Вернулась уютная тишина — хоть и с толикой печали.  
  
Кала не собиралась давить. Сейчас у них было время, она могла подождать, пока он не будет готов. Пока она сама не будет готова. Когда это случится, падут последние стены.  
  
В ту ночь она проснулась от мелкой дрожи рядом с собой. Ее признание что-то изменило.  
  
Вольфганг никогда не двигался во сне.  
  
Иногда он расслаблялся, если они долго занимались сексом, или когда бывал пьян, или когда они обжимались. Но обычно он спал напряженно, чутко, свернувшись так, словно пытаясь закрыться. Как бы ни были ужасны кошмары, он никогда не двигался и не кричал.  
  
Секунду Кала размышляла, стоит ли притвориться спящей.  
  
Но потом он что-то тихо пробормотал. Он спал лицом в другую сторону, Кала потянулась к нему до того, как осознала, что делает.  
  
Она почувствовала, что Вольфганг проснулся, как только коснулась его руки. Теперь она думала, что он ее оттолкнет, но он рвано перевернулся и уткнулся лицом ей в плечо.  
  
В полумраке комнаты казалось, что находишься под водой. В рассветный час и в безопасности своего жилья можно было впасть в транс: все казалось очень далеким.  
  
— Что тебе приснилось? — прошептала она, гладя его по голове.  
  
Вольфганг долго молчал — так долго, что Кала почти начала засыпать. Его голос разбил тишину, причинявшую боль как осколки стекла.  
  
— Мама, — признал он. — Я по ней скучаю.  
  
А потом он зарыдал, всхлипывая словно от боли. Эта пропасть была такой глубокой, что на секунду Кала испугалась этой агонии, но потом вспомнила, что это Вольфганг, обняла его покрепче и сама чуть не заплакала.  
  
Так продолжалось некоторое время — футболка, в которой она спала, волосы, наволочка и простыня намокли; Вольфганг сорвал голос; их голова раскалывалась.  
  
Даже после всего этого он дрожал и обнимал ее как испуганный ребенок. Кале было так же больно, как ему, пока вечность спустя он не начал приходить в себя.  
  
С некоторым смущением — такого Кала раньше не видела, — и облегчением он отодвинулся.  
  
Она наблюдала, как он неуверенно встал и направился в ванную, полилась вода. Минуту спустя он вернулся в комнату с полотенцем в руках. Он очень тщательно вытерся и горестно провел рукой по волосам, обнаружив воронье гнездо.  
  
— Извини. — Опять что-то новенькое.  
  
Кала не знала, что ответить. “Все нормально”? Не подходит. “Ничего страшного”? “Это огромная честь” тоже звучало странно.  
  
Она просто забрала у него полотенце, провела по его лицу и кивнула, показывая, что он должен лечь — на сухую половину кровати.  
  
Посомневавшись, он так и сделал, очень аккуратно устроившись на ее плече, и шмыгнул носом. У нее на сердце стало легко, она хотела сказать много романтических глупостей, но понимала, что сейчас он не был готов это слушать. Так что, обняв его, решила сказать самое важное.  
  
— Я тебя люблю.  


* * *

  
  
Кала проснулась, услышав восхитительный запах сливочного масла и осознав, что Вольфганга нет рядом. Она напряглась, но почти сразу же услышала лязг и Вольфганга, насвистывавшего мелодию из телевизора.  
  
От души потянувшись, Кала последовала за вкусным запахом на кухню. Дверь на балкон была открыта, солнце заливало всю комнату. Вольфганг, уже принявший душ и одевшийся в темно-синюю пижаму с закатанными рукавами, стоял у плиты с клетчатым кухонным полотенцем на плече.  
  
Умопомрачительное зрелище.  
  
— Что это? — спросила Кала, улыбнувшись, когда он подпрыгнул от неожиданности и повернулся на голос.  
  
— Блины, — улыбнулся он в ответ, указав на тарелку. — Это почти американские блинчики.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
На столе рядом с пиалой со свежей сметаной стояла ваза со свежими подсолнухами. У Калы поползли вверх брови.  
  
Вольфганг опять начал насвистывать, выкладывая тонкий блин ей на тарелку.  
  
— Яиц там нет, — заверил он. — Было непросто, но, кажется, получилось. Мне нравится их есть с клубничным вареньем и сметаной, вот так… — Он намазал блин вареньем и сложил в два раза.  
  
— Попробуй и скажи, как тебе, — глядя ей в глаза с озорной ухмылкой, предложил он.  
  
Кала попробовала и очень удивилась.  
  
— Хорошо. — Его ухмылка превратилась в улыбку. — Ты сумел меня удивить.  
  
Он наклонился и поцеловал ее. У поцелуя был клубничный вкус.  
  
— Э-э-э, — Кала почти не хотела задавать следующий вопрос. — По какому поводу праздник?  
  
Вольфганг поцеловал ее в нос.  
  
— Такой завтрак готовила мне мама, — ответил он и вернулся к тесту и сковороде.  
  
Кала постаралась умерить удивление, которое он все равно почувствовал.  
  
— Я работаю над собой, — тихо сказал он, не глядя ей в лицо.  
  
Кала кивнула, жуя очередной блинчик. Она не ожидала, что вчерашнее признание приведет к таким результатам. Но человеческий разум — удивительно сложная штука, и если это его способ проработать травму, испортившую ему всю жизнь, она не собиралась жаловаться.  
  
Вольфганг, кажется, испытал облегчение от того, что она не стала задавать вопросы или вспоминать предыдущую ночь.  
  
— По воскресеньям она рано вставала. Кажется, это была попытка меня подкупить, чтобы я тихо сидел во время службы в церкви. — Он еще раз ухмыльнулся без следа неуверенности. — Я не всегда вел себя хорошо.  
  
— Я в шоке, — воспользовавшись моментом, Кала съела еще один блин. — Ты же понимаешь, что создал прецедент?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Угу, — Кала наблюдала, как он подбросил блин, и тот, перевернувшись, попал на сковороду не жареной стороной. Теперь она хотела совсем не есть. — Мне может понравиться такое обращение по утрам.  
  
Вольфганг хмыкнул, заметив ее пустую тарелку.  
  
— Еще будешь? — спросил он, держа сковородку в руках.  
  
— Чуть позже, — Кала обошла стол. — Ты сам завтракал?  
  
— Да. Что ты… — Вольфганг очень удивился, когда она выключила плиту.  
  
Кала не дала ему закончить, схватила за грудки и поцеловала. Сенсейтная связь заискрила как электрическая проводка. На случай, если ее намерения все еще были непонятны, она углубила поцелуй и укусила его за губу.  
  
— О.  
  
У него потемнели глаза от желания.  
  
— Именно, — ответила Кала и потащила его в спальню.   



	21. Арт

 

 

(с) lintares


End file.
